Anya's Lost Past
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Anya has lost her memory of her past. She gets help from Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and ARC Trooper Fives.She has been taken as a padawan by Obi-wan and being trained by Captain Rex and Commander Cody. Will She gain her memories back? Each chapter has a song that represents each memory and character's POV. Hope you guys like it!
1. Episode 1: Where It All Started

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction for Star Wars The Clone Wars! Here's a preview

A eighteen year old girl named Anya has been transported into a different universe that was thought to never existed. When she wakes up she finds herself in none other then the Jedi Temple on the planet called Coruscant. She stumbles upon a Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi who is trying to help her getting her some answers. However, he asks about herself, but she has no memory of her past. She and Obi-wan meets up with Anakin Skywalker and his young apprentice Ahsoka Tano. Obi-wan introduce Anya to them until they are interrupted by the none other then Count Dooku's assassin Ventress. She mocks Anya and she makes a challenge while Ventress has two lightsabers and Anya has only a firearm. Will Anya survive this challenge by the famous assassin or will she perish?

All of Anya's memories will be in songfic form. I do have some poems too that involve my own characters from my other fanfiction. I will be sure to put that up soon. The first fanfic is the prequel that leads up to the sequel.

Song: Much Like Falling

Character: Anya

Story: The Chronicles of Anya

Hope you guys enjoy! Review please and no bullying on my stories, thank you!

Where It All Started

_When I said good morning__  
__I was lying__  
__I was truly thinking of__  
__How I might quit waking up_

I knew this was going to be the last night in the woods, but I didn't know they were close to us until gun shots from outside. I shot out of bed, put on my black shorts, an oversize red t-shirt, black high top boots, Leon's black fingerless gloves and grabbed my firearm and ammo. I snuck out of my bedroom window and ran deep into the woods. I knew they would come and I knew they would find me, but I didn't know it would be this soon. An explosion was heard and it threw me to the ground, but I got up quickly and started running again. I heard their voices and the barking dogs running after. I know they are after me because of what I have inside of me, I know they want it back, but I'm not giving up this fight. Shots were being fired at me, I dodged them all, but the dogs were running after me.

_He pointed out how selfish__  
__It would be to kill myself__  
__So I keep waking up___

I know this isn't a dream and I know I can't wake up from it and I know I never will. I kept running away from the men who are trying to catch me. Their footsteps were getting closer to me and the dogs weren't that far from me either. I didn't want to stop running, but I came to a halt at the edge of the cliff. I didn't want to surrender to the men and their dogs who are trying to force me back to Umbrella Corp. I'm not going to give up, not just yet. I started firing and killed at least a few of the men and killed the dogs too, but there are too many to take down. I slowly moved backwards until I reached the edge of the cliff. When my feet felt the edge, I looked back and saw how far down the ground was. Anymore steps I take and I will be a goner for good. However, if I didn't want to be captured by Umbrella Corp, then the only thing would be to fall to my death. There wasn't any other way of escaping them, I lowered my gun, and I started to walk backwards. I have fallen to my death.

_It feels so much like falling__  
__Dying while I wait to die__  
__The fear of something or nothing__  
__Lonely empty lie__  
_

I felt the wind along my back and my hair was flowing with the wind as I fall to my death, until something of a white glow came from behind. I didn't know what it was, but I noticed that I wasn't falling to my death; I was falling into something else. Was it heaven? I didn't know what it was, my eyelids were getting heavy. I couldn't keep them open any longer; I fell into a deep sleep as I continued to fall into the mysterious glowing white light. Whatever it would take me, I hope it will take me somewhere that there is peace and not war. I just hope.

_I don't want to be here, lying__  
_

I didn't feel myself hit the cold, hard, dirty ground from falling off the cliff. I didn't feel anything like that instead I felt something that was carpeted like I was inside of a building or something. I opened my heavy eyelids, but my eye sight was blurry, so I couldn't make out who was talking or who the figures were. I tried to get myself up, but someone put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me down. I knocked the hand off of my shoulder and got up quickly. I raised my gun and pointed at the blurry figures.

"Who are you! Where am I! What do you want!" I yelled at them, I heard one of them spoke up.

"Calm down young one, we only want to help. You are at the Jedi Temple. We found you at the entrance when we saw a bright, white light and you came out of that white light." I slowly started remembering the white light, but I remembered I was falling to my death, or so I thought.

"You didn't answer my last question. Who are you?"

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi and you are?" I was hesitating at first, but if he was going to help, then I might as well tell him my name. I lowered my gun.

_I don't want to be selfish anymore_

"My name is Anya."

"Do you have a last name?" I tried think of my last name, but I couldn't. I tried so hard, but I felt this screeching pain in my head. I tried to get rid of the pain, but I couldn't. I grabbed my head; I dropped my gun and fell on my knees. Something or someone is trying to make me not remember my past or my last name. I grabbed my head and I felt tears escape from my closed eyes.

"Anya, what's happening?" I couldn't open my eyes and I couldn't answer him because the pain was hurting me. He shook me gently. "Anya, answer me. What's happening?" I opened my eyes slowly and I looked at him with my brown, hazel eyes.

"I – I can't remember my last name." After I said that, an explosion came a midst. Obi-wan used his body to cover me from the explosion. He hugged me from the back, after the explosion happened, he help me to my feet and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where did that explosion come from?"

"I don't know, but I think it's not safe outside." I nodded and ran through the halls to find out where the explosion came from. We ran to the main entrance and saw smoke raising in the air. "It's a good thing no one was out here." Then we heard footsteps coming from behind us. It was a strange girl and a guy. The guy was human, but the girl wasn't.

"Obi-wan, are you alright." He turned to the young guy and nodded and spoke.

"We're alright Anakin, we came to see what was the explosion is about."

"We?" Obi-wan slowly turned towards me and they both looked at me strangely. I kind of wanted to go crawl into a corner and be away from people. I slowly hid away from the human guy and the strange girl. Obi-wan put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"It's okay young one, they aren't going to hurt you." I peeked out and saw the guy smile at me and so did the strange looking girl. I came out from hiding behind Obi-wan and gave a weak smile. Then it disappeared when I heard someone laugh really strangely and almost evil ish too. I turned around I saw someone coming out of the black smoke. She was bald, tall, light purple skin, wearing a long dark purple skirt, faded bandages around her arms, a dark purple tub top and some strange looking markings on her face. She ignited something that looked liked swords or something, they were red like lasers.

"So glad to see you Kenobi."

_I want so much to change__  
__Learning your love everyday__  
__There's still so much to know___

I didn't know what was going on, but Obi-wan, the guy named Anakin and the strange orange skin girl took out their whatever it is and activate it Obi-wan and the guy Anakin had two blue bladed swords and the orange skin girl activate her two swords that had green blades. One of her swords was shorter than the other one, so I was lost and confused. Obi-wan spoke.

"It's a surprise to see you here Ventress."

"The pleasure is all mine Kenobi." She looked at everyone including me and she was a bit confused because she has never seen me before. "Who the new pet?" Everyone looked at me and I didn't say anything, I was afraid to say anything. She smirked. "Looks like she afraid to talk. Poor thing, she's probably useless in fighting, so I don't need to worry about her. She looks weak and helpless." Okay, she did not say that to me in my face when I'm standing right here. I'm not deaf! That bald bitch is going to pay for what she said to me. I made my hands into fists and I was getting angry every second I look at her. Anakin spoke.

"Leave her out of this! This is between us not her!" Serious I'm not deaf, I'm standing right here. "The Republic would be lucky to have you, in prison."

"Always talk Skywalker, ever heard of put your money were your mouth is!" She was getting angry and I could feel her rage against Anakin, I think, but I'm not entirely sure though. It feels like she's angry at everyone standing right here. However, I could feel everyone's emotions including my own. It was a weird feeling, I never felt this before. "I can feel a strong connection with the Force in that pet next to you Kenobi. Yes, she is strong with the Force. I must report this to my master after I destroy all three of you!" Okay, now I'm really mad. She started to laugh until a bullet almost went through her head, but she dodged it. Everyone was shocked and thinking what just happened. Obi-wan spoke.

"Did you do that?" He turned towards Anakin. He spoke.

"I didn't do that, plus that was different then a blaster shot. Snips?" He turned to the orange skin girl and she spoke.

"Don't look at me. Even though I know how to use a blaster from Rex, but I don't even have a blaster on me."

"Then if it wasn't you, then who was it." Obi-wan looked at everyone then he looked at me. I had my gun aimed at her head and smoke was coming from my gun. Everyone followed his gaze, it was me who shot at her head. I became pissed beyond this point. He noticed that my eyes changed color, they were purple cat eyes.

_You grip my wrists__  
__I let go__  
_

"You stupid pet! You tried to kill me with that blaster you have in your hand, please you can't defeat an assassin with that." It took me a moment to speak, I wasn't going to let this bald headed bitch stand me up. If she thinks I'm a pet, then think again.

"Who says I need to defeat you."

_It feels so much like falling__  
__Separated from the fear__  
__Aware of a destination far away from here_

I started firing at her and she deflected all of my bullets expect one that hit her right shoulder. She didn't realize how good of sniper I am. She was full of rage and I know she was going to kill me for sure, but it's going to be damn hard to kill me. She ran towards me and I stood there waiting for her to attack first and she did. I quickly dodged her attack and I grabbed her wrist, bend it the wrong away and kicked her ankle and she fell to the ground. I grabbed one of her sword things and backed up. She glared at me while she was getting up and she never took her eyes off of me.

"You stupid little pet! You're going to regret that little pet! You don't know who you're dealing with!" I looked at her and rage in my eyes, but she didn't realized that my eyes changed to purple cat eyes. Her blue eyes widen with shock and she back up a little bit, her mouth wide open and shocked at what she sees. "You're eyes, they were brown, but now-"

"So still think I'm a stupid little pet?" I gave her a smirk and she was raged now.

"You still don't scare me pet! Now prepare to die!" She ran towards me, she activated her red sword and so did I. We clashed and it made a screech sound when our swords made contact. She spun around to kick me in the stomach, but I twirled and we both sword danced our attacks. I'll give her credit she's fast, but I'm always one step ahead of her, I force pushed her across the ground and she hit the ground hard.

"I thought you were going to kill me!" She glared at me and she got up slowly. "Guess you're not what they think you are! You're not worth killing!" She screamed at me and she force choked me and I was trying to grasp for air. I grabbed my neck and I could feel my life air was slipping away.

"You seriously thought you could defeat me or kill me! HA!" I was still trying to gasp for air, but her force was hard to get out of especially when she's choking me. She pulled me in and force pushed me over the edge of the temple's stairs. Now I was thinking I was falling to my death, this is the end, I guess.

_It feels so much like falling__  
__Separated from the fear__  
__Aware of a destination far away from here_

As I kept falling down a flight of stairs, I finally hit the ground hard and stopped rolling on the ground. My whole body ached in pain from falling down the stairs, maybe she's a little stronger than I thought, but I'm not giving up. I'm far away from giving up, she's going to have to kill me if she wants to win this fight.

"Anya!" I heard someone calling my name, my eye sight was blurry, but I kind of figured it was Obi-wan and the rest of them running down the stairs. More like jumping down the stairs. He kneeled down next to me while Anakin and the orange skin girl were fighting against the bald bitch name Ventress. He held me in his arms to make sure I'm breathing or worse dead. "Anya, can you hear me?" I slowly opened my eyes and I could see Obi-wan's worried face.

"Why are you so worried?" He looked at me and he brushed off a strain of hair that was in my face. He gave a weak smile and I gave one too.

"I thought….I-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. This isn't the worse I've been in." I let out a small laugh, but it hurt to laugh.

"You've been in worse than this?"

"You'd be surprised what I've been through before when I came here."

"Do you know where you came from?" I tried the think of where I came from before coming here, but I can't remember anything. Only bits and pieces of my memory I can only remember. I looked at him before I passed out. My last words to Obi-wan was,

"Far away from home." Before I could say anything else, a deep sleep took over and I fell asleep from reality, but to the illusions of my dreams.

_Far away from here_


	2. Episode 2: This Is Who I Am

Hey guys!

Here is the second memory of Anya. Here's a little preview.

It takes back maybe a few days after Anya arrived at the Jedi Temple, when she's there, she feels like she has to hide her true self from everyone because she feels like no one would understand her. Her master Obi-wan finds her sleeping on the floor and he notices that she's been crying for awhile, but she won't say why. They both go the training field to go train with her new lightsabers. They see Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex and Commander Cody training. Anakin challenges Anya into a duel with Ahsoka including Captain Rex and Commander Cody. She accepts the challenge, but that's far from over. Regret, hurt, heartbroken, and devastation hit Anya like a bullet to the head.

Character: Anya

Song: See Who I Am, Within Temptation

Story: The Chronicles of Anya: The Awakening (this means that she's been in other stories or the upcoming sequels.)

Hope you guys like it!

Review! No bullying on my stories! Thank you!

This Is Who I Am

_Is it true what they say,_

_Are we too blind to find a way?_

_Fear of the unknown cloud our hears today _

_Come into my world_

_See through my eyes_

_Try to understand_

_Don't want to lose what we have_

I can hear everyone talking about me behind my back or when I leave the room. Whispered voices are everywhere. Seeing the faces of many I see every day, I cannot hide from those faces. Every time I walk down the halls of the Jedi Temple, younglings, padawans and masters give me faces that are uncertain. I walk away from them and start to run to my shared quarters with my master since I hate being alone. The door swooshed opened, ran to my room and slammed the door shut. I slid down the floor; tears started streaming down my face and realized I was crying. Being the new kid was hard on me and I knew no one and I have no one to talk too. Being on my own wasn't difficult for me, but being in a new place is. I sobbed until I fell asleep on the floor, even though I tried to understand, but I can't see myself in this world.

_We've been dreaming_

_But who can deny_

_It's the best way of living_

_Between the truth and the lies_

I woke up in the next few hours, I thought it was a dream, but realized that it wasn't. This was the worst day that I was having. The dream was so real, but since it actually happened, I wanted to into hiding or run away. I sat up, rubbed my eyes from sleeping for so many hours. It was a long day. Since I didn't want to see anyone including Master Kenobi, I thought why not go practices with your new lightsabers. Since m lightsabers were on my belt, I walked out of my room and walked towards the door. The swooshed open and I bumped into someone and guess who it is.

"There you are Anya. Where have you been?" It was Obi-wan. "I've been looking for you all day. I asked around for you and everyone kept saying, she was walking down the halls like a ghost and disappeared. I was hoping we could work on your two lightsabers since the crystals are rare here."

"Oh, well, I was on my way to the training room to practice my moves. Would like to join me?" I didn't notice that he was looking at me strangely. He put his hand under my chin and I was looking into his eyes. He saw stain streamed tears on my cheek; the tears I shed earlier must've turned into dry tears.

"Have you been crying Anya?" I wanted to avoid eye contact with him, but his hand was still under my chin. I shyly pulled away from his hand and I felt the tears coming back. I didn't want him to see me cry, so I quickly wiped the tears away and looked at him.

"I was earlier, but I'm fine now. Let's go to the training room." I walked past him and quickly walked towards the training field. Obi-wan was still standing by the door trying to figure out what just happened. He shrugged and walked after me. I feel like he doesn't know who I am or the fact is, does he want to know who I am?

_See who I am_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand_

_Let's show them that we can _

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_This is not the end_

Do I know who I am? I don't even know who I am myself. The doors swooshed opened and I saw two clone troopers and two Jedi's training and deflecting and shooting down battle droids. They all shut down and they looked around curiously.

"Hey I was beating Skyguy's record! What happened!" The orange Togrutan skin girl yelled. The guy next to her with dirty blonde hair tapped her on her shoulder.

"Uh, I think that's why Ahsoka." He pointed over to me and everyone looked at me and giving me a strange looks at me. I was frozen and I couldn't breathe. Those looks that everyone gave me today came back to me. My breathing started to cut off, I was getting uncomfortable until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and it was Obi-wan, he was telling me to relax through the Force. I nodded and we both walked towards everyone in the center of the training field.

"Anakin you remember Anya don't you?" He looked at me and gave a grin at me. I was looking at the ground so I can avoid making any eye contact with anyone.

"Yeah I remember she's the one who fought Ventress and then was forced pushed down those long stairs." I flinched at what he said. Yes I did fought Ventress and yes I was force pushed down those stairs, but did he have to remind me about the first day I got here?

"Yeah that was really impressive, I mean for someone who has no experience in battling a Sith apprentice, well she just may beat you at that sir." I glance up at the white and blue armor of the clone, he had a shaved hair, but the hair color was bleach blonde and golden brown eyes.

"Pff, as if Rex, she got lucky."

"Anakin." I looked up at up at Obi-wan.

"No, its fine master, he is right. I did get lucky and surprised I survived after she force pushed me down those stairs." He looked down at me surprised I didn't try to defend myself, but I wasn't done speaking. "But then again, I do remember that I was trained in Mortal Combat since I was seven, I knew all her moves before she could even make them. Too predictable."

"Oh really? If she was so predictable, which she is, but if you think you can predictable everyone's moves, then why don't we try it." I was about to hesitate to his challenge, but since he was so cocky about this, why not show everyone off.

"Fine, challenge accepted." I felt Obi-wan's hand on my shoulder and gave me a concern look.

"Anya, are you sure about this? Remember you recovered not so long ago. You should take it easy." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry master, but I never back down from a challenge. I keep my word, if he wants a show, then he will get one." He nodded and squeezed my shoulder. He sighed.

"Please, please be careful, I'll be up there watching, just in case." I nodded and he went up in the stands of the training field. I looked at everyone else and they were in their battle stances. Anakin and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers and Rex and Cody had their helmets on and raised their small pistol blaster and aimed at me. I took a deep breath and blew out to calm me down. I cleared all of my lingering thoughts and all of the emotions inside of me and pushed

them aside. I wouldn't use my powers from the Veronica Virus since that wasn't fair, I will only use the Force that I feel inside of me. After clearing my thoughts I looked up and everyone. I grabbed my two lightsabers and activated them. My lightsabers were the color of the sun which was yellow, Ahsoka's eyes went wide and Anakin narrowed at me. They never seen two yellow lightsabers before, the yellow crystals are hard to come by these days. I went into my battle stance and grinned at them all.

"Let the games begin."

_Fear is withering the soul_

_At the point of no return_

_We must be the change_

_We wish to see_

_I'll come into your world_

_See through your eyes_

_I'll try to understand_

_Before we lose what we have_

Parry, block, attack, jump, parry, block, strike, duck, block, jump, attack, duck, parry and I did all of those within ten minutes of this challenge. I already took out Commander Cody; he left an opening for me which wasn't that hard to take him out. Anakin, Ahsoka and Captain Rex were left. Ahsoka strikes first, she aims for my stomach, and I block it and twirled her lightsaber and flew out of her hand. She didn't look back and swung at me again. I back flip and I could see blue shots aiming at me. I ignited two lightsabers and deflected all of Captain Rex's shots. He ran towards me and threw a punch at me. I quickly deactivated my lightsabers and block his punch. I grabbed his wrist, twisted it and threw him over to the ground. Even though, I didn't hurt him, but I have the fear in me that I might hurt someone during this duel. I turned around and blocked Anakin's attack.

"Had enough young one?" He smirked at me. I glared at him.

"Call me you one again and I'll make sure you do have enough." I bucked him off until Ahsoka used the force to push me to the wall hard.

"Don't talk to my master like that!" she yelled at me, so I yelled back.

"Tell him to keep his mouth shut then!" She battled scream at me and I knew she was coming for me; she left her stomach fully exposed so I did a spinning kick and she flew across the room. Rex ran towards her, she was out of the duel. Three down, one more to go. Anakin looked over at Rex and he was helping Ahsoka get to her feet and takes her up to the stands. He looked back at me and narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're tougher then I thought young one, but that doesn't change anything."

"What did I say about calling me 'young one'? I'm eighteen!"

"You maybe eighteen, but you're still young and you're dueling a master."

"Correction, a 'master', not a Jedi Knight, there's a difference." He was glaring at me now, something tells me that I have pushed the wrong button.

"Looks who the smart mouth now!"

"At least I'm not the cocky master who thinks he's so great at everything and you don't want to know the truth on what I think of you!" I could feel his anger and rage at me and I could feel in the force. He gripped his lightsaber and he started running towards me. I was in my battle stances waiting for him to strike first which he will. He striked at my neck, I twirled and blocked his attack. We danced attacking and blocking each other's attacks. Our lightsabers clashed with each other and made a hissing sound. We both glared at each other and then the unexpected move came. He kicked me in my knee, I yelped in pain and then I never thought I would see this coming. He stabbed me in my right shoulder.

We just can't some believing

Cause we have to try

We can rise above

Their truth and their lies

I didn't scream in pain or anything, I was just shocked. I stared at Anakin and his face was full of anger and rage, his eye color was brimmed with yellow sith hatred. I tried to talk, but when I open my mouth, nothing came out. He still doesn't realize what he did or what just happened. However, the words finally came out. "So you win the challenge and prove me wrong." His face begins to soften and his eyes start to change back to the blue, crystal, Jedi eyes. "Was it worth it?" That's all I could say to him and nothing else. He looked at me with the most utter kindness now, but I know it was too late to turn the clock back. I started to fall to my knees, my breathing was in short breaths and I started feeling dizzy. Anakin was finally aware of what just happened, he stabbed me with his lightsaber.

"Anya!" I knew it was Obi-wan voice, before I hit the ground, I felt his arms wrap around me and his hand putting pressure on my shoulder wound. I didn't know whether if I was bleeding or not, but since I feel the blood spill out of my shoulder, yeah I was bleeding. I was still alive, I just wasn't saying anything and my breathing was short. "What happened Anakin?" He didn't respond, so I responded for him.

"He stabbed me in the shoulder, didn't you not see it?" I said with sarcasm.

"I did, but I thought it was just an act until I actually saw the blade go right through you."

"I don't how that's possible, but okay." I let out a small laugh as he was putting more pressure on my wound.

"Can you feel the pain?"

"Not really, I was too shocked and stunned to notice the pain." After everything that just happened, I didn't really know what to expect. "I guess I pushed the wrong button." He sighed

"If you knew it was a bad idea, then why didn't you stop?"

"I told you, whenever I accept a challenge, I don't back down. That's my number one rule." I let out a small laugh and Obi-wan laughed nervously. He looked at Anakin who was still shocked at what he did to me. He didn't know whether to fall and breakdown or run out and be alone away from everyone. He just stared at me and Obi-wan, a tear slipped out of his eyes.

"Anya, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what overcame me. Can you ever forgive me?" His voice croaked a little as he was saying he was sorry. I gave him a soft smile.

"It's okay, I've been in worse challenges then this, trust me. This isn't the worse wound that I had before." He lowered his head in shame and guilt. "Anakin, I'm sorry that I mad you angry, I shouldn't have provoke you in the first place. I didn't mean for this to go this far, I should've stayed in my boundaries. I'm the one who should be sorry." He gave me a 'how is this your fault' look.

"I'm the one who stabbed you and lost control and let my anger get in the way. It's my fault."

"Are we going to argue about this on whose fault that I got stabbed?" We both let out a small laugh and gave each other smiles of forgiveness.

"I'm sorry that I stabbed you Anya."

"And I'm sorry that I provoked you Anakin." We forgave each other and I guess things were back to normal, I hope. Obi-wan cleared his throat and I looked up at him. "You know you can stop putting pressure on my wound." He gave me a puzzling look.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it's already healed." I removed his hand gently and his eyes went wide. The wound on my shoulder was gone. There was no blood seeping out, my skin wasn't burnt around the wound and the blood around it was drying up. Both Anakin and Obi-wan were stunned at the fact that my shoulder wound was healed and gone. I slowly got up and out of Obi-wan's arms to my feet. Obi-wan followed and gave me confuse looks at me. "Master, Anakin, there's something I need to tell you."

_See who I am_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand_

_Let's show them that we can _

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

"So you have a virus in you that allows you to heal AND you have an alter personality named Marishka." Obi-wan said with a stern voice, I was nervous of saying anything, but I know I have to say yes or no.

"Basically yes. I wasn't trying to hide it from any of you, I was gonna go to Master Yoda and tell him about the virus. I swear." Anakin spoke before Obi-wan could start his sentence.

"Are you sure, because I don't know what to think now because you have a virus in you and you said you couldn't remember anything from your past."

"I only get bits and pieces when I'm a sleep. I hear the voices in my dreams and they always mention the virus's name and my name. That's all I get in my dreams, it's just bit and pieces." Anakin huffed and he started to walk away from me, I thought we were on a good page, but I guess I was wrong. "Master, I swear I was going to go and talk to Master Yoda about this because it's scaring me a lot, the dreams are getting worse, I can't recognize any of the voices and personally I don't even know who I am myself, if you're wondering about that." He looked at me and gave me a disgusting look.

"You think I don't know that, did you go into my mind and pulled that out and use it against me!"

"I didn't have to go into your mind to see what you really think of me! It's written all over your face! If this virus inside of me going to be problem to everyone here, then I'll leave and try to find my way around here or anywhere else! If I'm going to be a freak, then I know I'm not welcome here! If you personally don't understand who I am, then I guess you would never understand!" I glared at Obi-wan and he was astonished that I yelled at him. He didn't know what to say; only silence filled the room. Anakin was already gone; Ahsoka and Rex were still in the stands watching us having our argument. I knew they were up there, but I didn't bother looking at them and I didn't care whether they feel sorry for me or not. Obi-wan looked away from and he sighed. I thought he would understand me out of everyone, but I was completely wrong once again. As he was about to turn around to face me, I started walking towards the door, there was no point of staying here. When I walked out of the training room, ran towards the shared quarters I had with Obi-wan, opened the door, ran into my room and slammed the door closed. I honestly thought he would understand, but I'm always wrong. He would never understand, no one will understand. I felt hurt and heartbroken, I wanted to cry, but the tears would not come out. Would anyone understand me? I looked around to see if I had an extra clothes and a bag that I could put them in. I went over to the closet, grabbed my bag and cloak, stuff all my extra clothes and zipped the bag closed. I want to stay, but if this virus inside of me going to be a problem, and then I should not stay. The other side of me does want me to stay and see what happens, but on the other half is saying that I am unwelcomed here. I put my bag over my left shoulder, put on my cloak and I started head towards the door. As I opened it, I didn't look up at all and I bumped into someone and it wasn't Obi-wan.

"Going somewhere?" It was Anakin, great.

"That's none of your concern." I pushed him out of my way and walked towards the door. His footsteps were loud so I kind of figured he was walking after me. This is going to be a problem. I felt his hand grab my arm and glare at me. I turned around and glared my anger at him.

"If you think you're going to get off easy, think again."

"Who says I was getting off easy!" He started gripping me arm hard, I could feel no more pain and I could feel the anger in him again.

"Then I'll ask again, where are you going?"

"And I'll say it again; it's none of your concern!" He was getting madder, he gripped my arm tighter and he threw me towards the wall. I hit the wall hard, but something clicked inside of my mind. I groaned in pain as my head throbbed in pain, there was something in my mind that was coming back. Anakin was walking over to me, as he was about to put his hand on the back of my neck, I started to scream.

_See Who I am_

_Break through the surface_

_Reach for my hand_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way_

_The world is in our hands_

_This is not the end_

I heard the voices again; I was in a white room that looks like some sort of lab, people in long white lab coats with masks on and a man looking down at me.

"With this virus in Anya, she will be our secret weapon and we will win this war." The guy in the white lab coat said to the guy with dirty blonde hair that's slick back. He looked down at me and gave a devilish smile at me. "I know you can hear me Anya. You will bring destruction to human kind, killing anything that's runs in your path; you're an animal that can never be contained! Never!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my hands over my head.

"Get out my head!" The pain was killing me, my bones were aching and I couldn't feel anything. I was leaning against the wall screaming in pain, these flashbacks can't be real, they can't be mine.

"You will never be normal! People around you don't accept you! You're a freak and you'll always will be!" The guy let out a demonic laugh and I screamed until I couldn't scream no more.

"I'm not a freak! I'm not a freak!" I feel to my knees, I thought I hit the carpet floor, but a pair of arms caught me. I didn't want to open my eyes and I kept saying, "I'm not a freak. I-I'm n-not a-a f-freak." Tears escape from my eyes and my breathing was short and I kept tossing and turning my head. The voice was slowly disappearing and so was the demonic laugh. "I-I-I'm n-n-not a-a-a f-f-fre-e-a-a-k." I slowly started to open my eyes, but I couldn't hold them for long. My eyesight was blurry, I couldn't see his face clearly, but I know he was saying my name.

"Anya, it's going to be okay. You're gonna be okay, the medics are on the way."

"I-I-I'm n-n-not a-a-a f-f-fre-e-a-a-k. I-I-I'm n-n-not a-a-a f-f-fre-e-a-a-k." He was stroking my cheek to calm me down, but I couldn't see his face nor I couldn't recognize him. My eyes were too blurry to see.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay, I promise." He cradled me in his arms as I kept sobbing and tears escaping from my eyes. My breathing was short and I kept coughing and soon my throat started to hurt. I could feel that sleep was starting to take over, my eyelids were getting heavy, my breathing was about to stop and I could barely speak.

"I-I-I'm n-not a-a f-f-freak." Sleep took me over and fell into a deep sleep of a coma.

_I hear the silence _

_Preaching my blame_

_Will our strength remain_

_If their power reigns_

"Sir, we have the results of Anya, if you would like to see them." Anakin's head shot up and walked over to the medical droid.

"What did it say?"

"She has some sort of virus in her; somehow the virus has bonded with her human cells and strengthens her immune system, she can't get sick." Anakin just stood there in silence. "There's more, the virus has strengthen her normal status, her speed is ten times faster than an average human, her hearing is remarkable, her sense of smell is sensitive, her intelligence is ten times smarter and she's force sensitive." Anakin shot is head up from his lingering train of thought, did he just hear that right?

"Wait back up, she's force sensitive?" The medical droid nodded.

"Yes, she has a strong connection with the force; I would seem that's why she was sent here." Anakin was baffled, he had no idea she was force sensitive. He thought she was just training to be a clone trooper, but then again it would explain why she had two lightsabers. Even though she was using very little of the force during their challenge, he only thought she still had a lot to learn about the force, but he was wrong, he was wrong about everything. He looked back at the ground away from the medical droid.

"How is she doing?"

"She seems to be doing fine, but with so much that is going, losing her memory, not remembering everything, only getting bits and pieces, violent nightmares and now these flashbacks, I'm afraid that she has gone into a coma." His eyes went wide after hearing the medical droids statement, she had gone into a coma and it was his entire fault. The medical droid continued. "With some much that has been going on since she got here, her body couldn't handle much more of it, so it shut down on her and went into a coma. Probably for healing purpose, like rebooting a computer system." Anakin bald his hands into fists, filled with anger and rage. He was mad at himself that he let this happen to me and he couldn't forgive himself.

"How long will she be in a coma?"

"She maybe in a coma for two days, but it all depends how much she needs to heal. However, I estimate two days tops. I will keep you in connect if anything changes."

"Thank you." The medical droid nodded and walked away. Anakin wanted to see me, but he couldn't bare the fact that I was in a coma. So he never visits me. He walked of the Med bay and walked to his shared quarters with Ahsoka. The door swooshed open and saw Ahsoka lying on the couch, not sleeping, but relaxing from the challenge today. She looked up at Anakin and gave a shy smile.

"Hey master."

"Hey Snips."

"How is she doing?" He walked over and sat in front and against the couch.

"She's in a coma." Ahsoka didn't know what to say, but only that she is sorry for what happened today.

"How long is going to be in a coma?"

"Two days. Apparently her body system couldn't take any more of what she was going through and it shut down on her."

"How did it shut down? Was she stressed?"

"It's because of the violent nightmares and a new symptom came to her attention."

"What was the new symptom?"

"She started having flashbacks and there ten times worse than the violent nightmares."

"What she is having?"

"Memory loss, she can't remember anything from her past, she only remembers bits and pieces, the violent nightmares and now these flashbacks. It's like something is trying to help her remember her past, but something else doesn't want her to remember anything." It became silent for a moment, Ahsoka looked down at her master's expression, and there was something else that he wasn't telling her. She sighed.

"There more to it isn't it?" He doesn't want Ahsoka know that she has a virus in her even though it's not contagious, but she's not ready for it, not just yet. He doesn't like to lie to Ahsoka about it, but she will figure it out sooner or later. "Master?"

"There is more to it, but right now we shouldn't be talking about it. It's not the time, right now all we can do is call to the force and hopefully she'll be out of the coma soon."

"You know I'll find out and I know you're hiding it from me."

"I know Snips, I'll tell you soon, but we need to focus on your training and then maybe will talk more about it tomorrow." She didn't say anything else, she nodded in agreement. Plus, she didn't want to argue with Anakin, she knew that he blamed himself for me being in the state of a coma. There was no point in arguing over something that you can't fix. He patted her leg. "Come on, it's getting late, let's go to bed." She nodded and got up from the couch and walked to her bedroom. Before she closed the door, she glanced back at her master.

"Master." He stopped and he glanced at Ahsoka. "It wasn't her fault; she didn't know what she was getting herself into. I know you didn't know that she was force sensitive either, none of us did. I don't even think she knew she was force sensitive herself. Also I know about the virus," Anakin snapped his head around looking at Ahsoka. Did she read his thoughts? "If you're wondering how I knew, I didn't need to read your thoughts, I already knew when she got here. I understand why she didn't tell anyone about it. She thought that everyone would treat her different or telling her that she's a freak show."

"She kept telling me that she's not a freak, I never thought for one second that she was a freak, she's unique and different in her own way."

"Then you should tell her, if you don't tell her soon, then she'll defiantly think that she is a freak show. I felt her emotions she was devastated of what Master Kenobi thought of her, it felt like a bullet went through her chest. It was heart breaking to feel."

"I know, I felt it too, it was something I never want to feel again."

"I don't care of what everybody else thinks about her, she's caring, kind and different. If anyone else can't expect who she is, then I will be the only friend she has then."

"Then make it two friends, if this is who she is, then I accept it. I will be with her all the way."

"I just hope Master Kenobi accepts who she really is."

"Me too Snips. Me too."

_This is not the end_

"Me too guys. Me too."


	3. Episode 3: They Never Knew

Here is another of Anya's lost memories. Short preview.

Anya is now in a coma after she had her first flashback. After her challenge with Anakin the unthinkable happened. Anakin blames Obi-wan for putting her in a coma and Obi-wan blames him for putting her in a coma. Who is to blame?

Character: Anya, Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and Obi-wan's POV

Song: All You Ever Knew, Eyes Set to Kill

Story: The Chronicles of Anya: The Awakening

Hope you guys like it! Review and no bullying on my stories! Thank you!

They Never Knew

Anakin's POV

I never thought I would visit Anya in the med bay. It's been two days now and she still hasn't woken up from her coma. She was so motionless, but she was still alive. Ahsoka came with me; she wanted to see how Anya was doing. We both had decided to be there for her since she would be treated differently by everyone else. Ahsoka knew that Anya had the virus when she got here. She had accepted for whom she is, just at the time she didn't really like her, but now that she fully understands what she had felt, she would be there for her. I trusted her and I know I would trust Anya.

"She looks so motionless." I looked down at Ahsoka who was worried about Anya. She was right, she does look motionless, and it scared the hell out of me. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but she's still alive. She's healing, it takes time. She'll wake up." I squeezed her shoulder lightly. "She'll wake up." My voice croaked a little, Ahsoka could tell that he was more worried than her. I still kept thinking that it was my entire fault, but I have to think positive for once, not just for Ahsoka, for Anya too. She's young; she's only eighteen, that's young. I heard the door swooshed open, we both turned around and to my surprise, I can't believe he's here. After all he said to her two days ago, he has the nerve to show up.

"What do you want Obi-wan?"

_So blessed am I that you cut me out_

_Your life is in nothing but shambles now_

_Through thick and thin, I was there holding you hand_

_And one things for certain; nothing's according to plan_

_And I now I must ask:_

_How could you?_

Ahsoka's POV

I could sense Anakin's anger and rage in him, he hadn't spoken to Obi-wan after Anya went into coma. I probably would mad too, but I need to stay positive for Anya and for Anakin's sake. I put my hand on Anakin's arms telling him to stay calm. He looked down at me and his face expression softens as our blue eyes made contact with each other. I broke contact first and looked back at Obi-wan.

"With all due respect master, I don't think you should be here right now when Anya wakes up, she'll probably remember what happened two days ago." Obi-wan looked down at Ahsoka and sighed.

"Look what I said to Anya was uncalled for-"

"Yeah think." Ahsoka gripped his tight telling him to shut up for right now and let me finish. He sighed out and glanced down at Ahsoka.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she wasn't going to tell me or the council." Anakin's anger and rage started to build up inside of him, I think he's was going to burst right about…

"You've got to be kidding! All you care about is that she wouldn't tell the council or you? She went into a coma because of you said to her!"

"No, it was you who put her in a coma! You tried to force her to tell you where she was going and that cause her the flashbacks and her coma! For once, it was your fault Anakin!" He was about to charge at Obi-wan, but I ignite my lightsabers and stood in the middle of them before someone got hurt.

"ENOUGH!" My voice echoed and the room became silent. The door swooshed open and Captain Rex ran in with his two blasters in his hands ready to shoot. He looked and saw me, Anakin and Obi-wan seeing that he just interrupted something. "Both of you need to stop fighting with each other! It's none of our faults! Yes, we did share our mistakes, but fighting isn't going to solve anything and it's certainly not going to help Anya!" Silence filled the room as and my voice echoed in the room, no one said anything else, so I continued. "We don't have time for yelling at each other, all we can do is being there for Anya when she wakes up from her coma. Master Kenobi, I know that you feel betrayed, but Anya was going to tell you and the council about the virus in her. She never wanted to keep it a secret from anyone."

"How do you know Ahsoka? How do you know that she wouldn't keep it a secret?"

"Because I felt her emotions, when you yelled at her, she was heartbroken like a bullet went through her heart. She thought you would understand her, but if she had to change who she is and not be herself, she wouldn't last a minute here without being hurt by everyone else. I heard the masters, the padawans and the younglings whispering bad things behind her back, giving her disappointed looks and shaking their heads like she doesn't belong here. I felt all of those emotions that she was feeling and I went to Master Yoda for guidance, he even felt her emotions. I've never seen Master Yoda face full of sadness and heartbreak. Only me and him could feel her emotions, no one else could feel her." Obi-wan's face expression softens up after Ahsoka spoke of Anya's true emotions and what was happening around her without him being by her side. He lowered his head and looked at the ground full of shame, he yelled at her with cruel words and fully broken her down. Now he regrets ever saying those words to her. Ahsoka looked at him with her Jedi, blue eyes.

"I didn't realize that she was feeling that way, how could I not see it. I'm a terrible master." I shot up my head and my face expression was stunned. He just told himself that he was a terrible master. I couldn't help, but walked towards Master Kenobi, I grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"You're not a terrible master, Master Kenobi. You didn't know, she only hid her emotions so that you wouldn't worry about her. She's was protecting herself." He looked away from me.

"As master, it's my job to make sure she's alright. I knew there was something wrong when I found her sleeping on the floor and stained, dried up tears on her cheeks. I knew she was hiding something from me, but I just couldn't figure it out so I let it go. I should have never said those harsh words to her, this time, I truly messed up."

"You didn't know, we all didn't know. All we never knew was the virus in her and the fact that she's force sensitive."

_All of way, all of the way_

_You kept failing,_

_I kept fighting_

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew_

_Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades_

Obi-wan's POV

Force sensitive? I had no idea she was force sensitive. I knew she wanted to be a trooper, but now that we know that Anya is force sensitive, it changes everything. "She's force sensitive." Ahsoka nodded and spoke.

"Yes, that's why I thought she was sent here, I guess I was the only one who knew that she was force sensitive."

"Did you talk to Master Yoda about it when you visit him?" She bit her lip and looked away from Obi-wan, but she nodded. I couldn't believe it.

"Why didn't I see it before, does she have a strong connection with the force?" Ahsoka looked up at me with her blue ocean eyes; I didn't need her to answer. Her expression said it all.

"So she does, she was scared, so she was gonna go to Master Yoda after our challenge two days ago, but she didn't get to since she is in a coma. She didn't get a chance too." I felt more regret inside of me. I can't believe it. I did this to her. I looked away from Ahsoka and Anakin.

"I don't deserve to be in her presences. She probably doesn't even want to see me anyway." I started to walk away, Ahsoka's hand fell to her side after her grip was loosen. I felt regret inside of me. I haven't felt this way since I left the Duchess Satine after the Mandalorian War so many years ago and now it's all coming back to me. The regret, the sadness and the broken hearted.

"General Kenobi!" I was snapped out of my thoughts, turned around and saw Captain Rex running after me. I nearly forgot that he was in the room when we had our discussion. I stopped walking waiting for Captain Rex to catch up. He was huffing and puffing after running after me.

"Hello Rex, do you need something?" He finally caught his breath and spoke.

"Uh, well, I was just wondering what happened to Anya? I didn't get the whole story." I wished he didn't ask me about it. However, he is Anakin's captain; if he started to care about Anya then he would like to know about the situation. I sighed.

"After my fight I had with Anya, she went back to our quarter's, grabbed her stuff and was about to leave the temple, but Anakin decided that wasn't going to happen. He told Anya that she's not leaving the temple without telling the council about the virus that's inside of her."

"A virus? Is it contagious?" I could hear that he was now even more worried for Anya. I shook my head.

"No, it's not contagious, however, it gives her incredible powers, she can heal her wounds, she has speed that's ten times incredible than an average human or clone, her hearing is remarkable, her sense of smell is sensitive, her intelligence is ten times smarter andshe's force sensitive."

"I thought she wasn't and only needed a place to stay when she's training to be a trooper?"

"That's what I thought too Rex, but apparently we never made the connection. Also, I don't even think she even knew she was force sensitive either."

"But I couldn't she now know herself? I thought she would have felt something, even though I'm not a Jedi, but I would think she would have felt something."

"Yes, I thought so too Rex. I thought so too." I started to rub my bread thinking about everything that has happen. I still feel the regret inside of me and I have a feeling, it won't go away.

_You played the forsaken survive by your daylight_

_And before my time you'll find yourself mistaken_

_For someone who had a shred of heart_

Rex's POV

I never really understand what happened between General Skywalker and General Kenobi, but Commander Tano said it all. I only guess something bad was going too happened between Anya and General Skywalker, but I honestly think it was going to be this bad. I had just got word that Anya was in the med bay with a coma. My heart stopped when my good friend Commander Cody told me this news. I mean she's only a kid like Ahsoka, but she maybe older than Ahsoka sure, but she's still a kid. A very strong kid for that matter. For a girl who fought off one of the dangerous assassin for Count Dooku, yeah she's pretty tough.

"How did this happen? How did she end up in coma?" Cody didn't say much about it only that he was with clone medic Kix when it happened. Cody sighed.

"I don't know Rex, when we got there, she kept telling General Skywalker that she's not a freak." I raised one of my eyebrows in curiously.

"What are you trying to imply Cody?" I saw him bit his bottom lip, he was nervous about something. He wasn't telling me something. "There's something else, isn't there?" Cody slumped.

"I can't tell you Rex. Kix doesn't want any of this to come out at all. He will have my neck for telling you of what he found in Anya."

"Is is something bad?" He looked away from me and at that moment, I knew something was bad. "Cody, you're my best friend, my brother, I care about you and I care about her too."

"You only know her because you just met her two days ago officially." I glared at him and he shrugged.

"It doesn't matter whether I met her yesterday or two days ago, if she is going to be with us and fight with us on the battlefield, I have a right to care for her and a right to know what's going on." It became silent in our room, Cody looked away from me, and I sighed, grabbed my helmet and started to walk out. He looked at me.

"Rex, where are you going?" I stopped in my own tracks and I glanced back at him.

"If you're not going to tell me, then I'll find out for myself." I walked out of our room and walked down the barrack halls. 'What is Cody hiding from me that he doesn't want me to find out?' I thought to myself, I want to know if she's okay or not. We don't know anything about her, so why not start now.

"Hey Rex, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Kix, I need to talk to you about something?" He looked at Kix with a serious face on and saying that I don't have to time to play around right now. "Cody says that you were with him when Anya had a breakdown over at the Jedi temple and saying that she went into a coma." Kix stopped what he did and froze in his tracks. I continued to talk. "Cody didn't give me the full story and I was wondering if you knew anything else of Anya's condition besides the coma." Kix didn't move a muscle when I kept talking; he gulped a little and then turned around with his face of sadness, but serious at the same time.

"Rex, there's something seriously wrong with this girl, but I can't tell you nor I can't explain." A spark of anger shot right through me, but he wasn't done talking yet. "If you want to know what's going on then you need to talk to General Skywalker, General Kenobi or Commander Tano. They probably can explain the situation to you more than I can." I calm myself down and calm the anger down inside of me. I sighed. "I'm sorry Rex, but there's nothing that I can do."

"It's alright Kix; I guess I should go ask Commander Tano."

"She should be with General Skywalker or at the med bay. It looked like she didn't want to leave her side since she's not familiar with the temple." I nodded and started to head out, but Kix called me back. "Rex," I turned around and made eye contact with Kix. "Be careful. When we got there, she kept telling General Skywalker she's not a freak. Scared the living hell out of everyone including Skywalker, I'd be careful of what you say in front of him." I broke the eye contact with him and looked at the ground. Whatever happened in her past, something must've traumatized her, something big. I looked up at Kix and I nodded.

"I will Kix, I will." I walked out of Kix's room and walked into the barrack hall's and walked to the platform. I felt something inside of me; it felt like something bad was going to happen. I walked up to gunships and told the pilot to take me to the Jedi Temple. We took off and headed for the temple. Something was wrong with Anya, if she went into a coma, then she has something inside of her that made her go into a coma. At least that's what I thought. I look at the temple and it seemed peacefully, but inside was a different story. I heard yelling and screaming in the distances, it sounded like General Skywalker and General Kenobi. I ran towards the med bay with my blasters in my hand, ready to shot at anything. The door swooshed opened as I heard Commander Tano scream 'enough' to General Skywalker and General Kenobi. I pointed my blasters at them thinking someone has attacked someone or something. I lowered my weapons and kept thinking that this is awkward. Commander Tano just kept yelling at the Generals saying that it's not their faults for Anya's coma. However, General Kenobi blames himself. After he left, I looked back at Commander Tano. "Commander, what just happened?"

"It's nothing for you to worry captain. Everything is fine here." General Skywalker spook for Commander Tano, I guess the argument took a toll on everyone.

"Sir, I would like to know what happened to Anya. Cody told me that she went into a coma, but he didn't say anything else after that. Sir, I know there's something else and I would like to know." The general looked at me and the commander hid her face away from me so I wouldn't see the tears that escaped from her blue eyes. He sighed.

"Rex, Anya is not what we expected. That's all I can tell you right now." He glanced over at the commander, seeing that she had her hand had squeezed Anya's hand. She desperately wanted Anya to wake up. She laid her head down on the bed and started to cry. "Rex, I think it's time for you to leave. For now Rex, Ahsoka is a little bit overwhelmed right now."

"You sense her emotions."

"She sensed Anya's emotions and made a great impact on her." I glanced back at the commander and she was crying softly so I wouldn't hear her. I looked back at the general and nodded. I started to walk back towards the door. Once I was out of the door, I leaned against the wall and sighed. I took off my helmet and I dropped it. 'Is she dying? Will she make it out of the coma?' My thoughts just kept going on with the possibility that she's dying or something. She's just a kid, just a teenager. She's beautiful for a teenager, but she's young to die. I needed answers. I grabbed my helmet and ran after General Kenobi; he'll tell me or at least give me something to rest my thoughts.

_I am the one, I am the one_

_You'll never know until the day I'm gone_

Anya's POV

I heard everything from everyone in the med bay were I lie. The screams the yelling, the concern for me, I never thought this would get out of hand. Not once I never thought that. Ahsoka was more concerned, Anakin was worried, Rex wanted answers and Obi-wan blamed himself for everything. I'm the one to be blamed; I'm the one who started all of this. It's no one's fault, but mine. I need to wake up, tell everyone I'm sorry, for everything. I cannot relive the nightmare that was once was. However, the voice was back.

"Where do you think you're going Anya?" The voice echoed in the back of my mind.

"Going back to reality, setting things right again."

"I don't think you want to do that." Shadows started coming at me and surrounding me and attacking me.

"What do you want with me! I am not a freak!"

"You say that now, but once everyone see's who you are, they will know that you are an animal of mass destruction and a freak show!"

"Get out of my head!"

"You will be killed for your powers! You might as well die!" I could hear his demonic laugh and I screamed.

"Stop it!" I covered my head with my arms and tried to ignore the voice.

"Worthless!"

"Stop it!"

"Nothing!"

"Stop!"

"Unloved"

"Get out of my head!"

"Animal!"

"Stop it!"

"Freak!"

"KILL ME!" I screamed and sat up from my bed and just like that, I woke up from my coma. Sweat was dripping down my body, my eyes were wide and my breathing was short. I felt the tears escape from my eyes and I looked around and saw Anakin and Ahsoka, stare at me with disbelief of what I just said. I broke down crying and buried my face in my hands. 'This is not happening to me. Why is this happening to me?' I cried harder, I felt a pair of arms pull me into a hug. I knew it was Ahsoka, she truly cared about me, maybe at first she didn't, but she saw who I am. She never judged me; she treated me like everyone else. Another pair of arms wrapped around me and Ahsoka. I opened my eyes that were full of tears, it was Anakin. I thought he hated me and disgusted with me, but I guess I was wrong. I still kept crying and I leaned my head against Anakin's chest. I felt comfort, cared for and loved.

_All of the way, all of the way_

_You kept failing_

_I kept fighting _

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew_

_Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades_

I finally stopped crying, my breathing went back to normal and I finally calmed down from crying so much. Ahsoka lay next to me to give me more comfort, my head lay on her stomach and Anakin held my hand and rubbed his thumb on my hand for comfort. He was sitting next to the bed in a chair and keeping an on me and Ahsoka. I didn't fall asleep, but I know Ahsoka did since she tried to sing a lullaby, but back fired on her instead, she fell asleep. It was really silent and it was awkward. I sighed. "Anakin."

"You okay?"

"I'm better now. How long was I crying?"

"Two hours tops. You were coughing badly though, you jugged two glasses of water and you coughed up."

"Than that explains why the floors wet." I looked down at the floor and there was a big puddle of water. Hope no one slips and falls.

"Sorry about that."

"You don't have to be sorry, it's okay, it happens sometimes." He gave a smile at me and I gave a shy smile. I was avoiding eye contact with him, lay my head down on Ahsoka's stomach and sighed. "There's something else bothering you, isn't it?" I didn't speak; all I did was give a slight nod. He was still holding my hand and moved his head closer to mine. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I really don't want to cry again."

"It's okay; we can talk later if you want." I looked up at him and he gave a small smile.

"I would like that." He put his other hand on the top of my head, I felt like I was being taken care of. I felt the love of a family or a brother and sister love. Our heads touched.

"Everything is going to be okay." He squeezed my hand, saying that he's not going to let anything happen to me. I squeezed his hand too and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Anakin, thank you."

_And the riptides take you_

_We lost you at sea_

A few hours passed by and the medical droid did a regular check up on me and said that I could go back to my quarters. Anakin, Ahsoka and I walked out of the med bay and walked towards my quarters. Ahsoka had her arm around my shoulders and the other hand stroking down my arm. I didn't really go back to sleep after talking with Anakin so I was a little tired and yawned halfway to my quarters. I felt Anakin's hand rub my back to try to keep me awake, but so far it's not really working.

"Tired?" glanced at Ahsoka and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't fall back to sleep, I actually really couldn't." She cocked her head.

"How come?" I didn't look at her, I just shrugged.

"I'll tell you later, both of you might want to hear this anyway, but for now, I really don't want to cry again." She nodded in agreement and Anakin nodded saying that he agrees with me. I sighed and yawned. My eyelids are getting heavy, but I don't like want to pass out right in the middle of the halls or in the middle of the floor. My feet started dragging and I know sleep was trying taking me over, but I can at least try to walk to my quarters without being carried there.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I looked up at Anakin who had a concerned face on, Ahsoka is right, he worries too much.

"No I'm fine, I can walk." We kept walking to my quarters, my feet are still dragging and I kept shaking off the sleep.

"You sure you don't want me to carry you? I can if you want me too."

"I'm fine, really. I can walk." I didn't want to sound rude or anything, but I just want to stay strong until I get to my quarters. However, I tripped over my dragging feet and fell to my knees along with Ahsoka. I tried to shake the sleep off, but it would not go away. Ahsoka started rubbing my back and Anakin kneeled down and felt my head in case if I have a fever.

"You look exhausted to even walk." He scooped me up and he was carrying me like a baby. Ahsoka got up and put her hand on my arm and squeezed it. I had already fallen asleep in Anakin's arm. He looked at Ahsoka and gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry; she's just a little tired. She'll be fine and back to her normal self."

"I'm just worried about Obi-wan. What if he doesn't want to train Anya anymore?"

"Obi-wan is off on a mission on Ryloth, we're still having problems over there. The Twi'leks are not getting enough food and water and they keep leaving their homes and keep moving to a new place to get away from the Separatists. It's gotten really bad over there."

"I feel like we're not making any process over on Ryloth. The Separatists always have a way of taking away the Twi'leks freedom and bring fear to them. Will they ever live in peace or will they be scarred for the rest of their lives?"

"I don't know Snips, but we're doing all we can to help them and that's all we can do." Ahsoka lowered her heard as the door swooshed opened to my quarters. I felt something disturbing in the force which forced my eyes to snap open. I struggled to get out of Anakin's arms and stumbled to my feet. All three of us looked at the black figure standing in near the balcony entrance and a deep voice was heard.

"It's good to see Skywalker."

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew_

_Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades_

"What do you want Dooku?" I remember his name, it sounded familiar to me. I heard it from somewhere, maybe during a council meeting, but I'm not sure. He was wearing a black cloak, white, silver hair and beard, brown hazel eyes; he looks old like he's in his 60s or something. I felt Anakin push me behind him since I was in like my black night gown, but luckily I had some black shorts under my night gown. I could feel something that made me shiver down my spine. It was the darkside.

"I came here for the girl that you are hiding." I felt Anakin's arm around my waist and Ahsoka ignite her lightsabers. Dooku just gave an evil smirk at us and personally, it scared me a little. I don't know whether to be a scared or just to try and hide my fear of him. "I can sense you're fear, young one." Did I just hear that right? Did he just call me 'young one'? I hate being called that, I'm almost an adult. "You are strong with the force my dear. My master would appreciate you as one of his own. You would become a great sith lord." I gripped Anakin's arm, Anakin ignite his lightsaber and Ahsoka gripped her lightsabers and growled at Count Dooku.

"You will never touch her nor take here away from this place."

"Oh, but Skywalker, you didn't give her a proper welcome when she arrived here. According to my apprentice, she's has a gift that's only inside of her. A virus of some sort, am I right?" My eyes widen and I froze. How did he know about the virus in me? I never told anyone else about it. Only Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Captain Rex and Master Yoda know about the virus. How is this possible?

_You should have known you can't fight fate_

_You should have know you can't fight fate_

_You should have know you can't fight.._

I never told anyone about the virus expect the people I trusted. I only trusted Obi-wan because I knew he was regretting the words he said to me and Captain Rex knows because he asked Obi-wan about it and he would never tell anyone about it. Was he reading my mind? Could he sense me through the force? I don't have time for lingering questions, I have to focus on the here and now. It was the only way.

"How do you know about the virus?" I asked with caution. He looked towards me and I could see his eyes piercing right through me. It made me shiver down my spine.

"My dear, do you honestly think you can hide that sort of power in you. You can't hide anything from a sith lord." He's right; I don't have enough strength to hide my power. He's not going to take Veronica away from me, not now. "I can sense how much pain you were in two days ago. The words your master told you, I could sense everything you felt." I started to shake and gripping Anakin's arm wasn't helping. "Sadness, suffering, pain, unworthy, unloved and most of all heartbreak." I couldn't stand it, I let go of Anakin's arm and ran out of my quarters. He looked back and yelled my name.

"Anya!" He looked back at Count Dooku who let an evil smirk come loose. Anakin glared at him. "What have you done?" He didn't just smirk, he leapt and attacked.

Ahsoka's POV

I was getting angry by the second and I knew my master was too. He made Anya remember the pain that she went through two days ago. Why would he do such a thing? After she ran out, master glared at Dooku.

"What have you done?" Dooku leapt and attacked at master, but I used the force and pushed towards the balcony. He wasn't stunned; the old man forgot I was here too.

"Did you forget someone Count?" He looked up at me and I smirked at him. "The older you get, you intend to forget who else is in the rest of the surroundings."

"Not quite yet young one." He leapt at me and I blocked his attack. He was getting slower too. Master attacked him from behind, but managed to block it too. He attacked both of us, but was no match for the both of us. I blocked all of his attacks and we eventually came out of the hallway and dueled there. I couldn't sense Anya for some reason, it's like she just disappeared. We were still battling it out with Dooku managing to defeat him until a strong wave of emotions hit us both. Master sensed it and so did Dooku. Mixed emotions I could feel and only one person who could have all of these lingering emotions.

"Anya." I ran off to find her. She needed me or at least someone. I couldn't just let her suffer, not again. She already suffered enough and I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran as fast as I could. I followed the wave of emotions, not stopping by other masters, but they didn't try. They just stood there frozen taking in the wave of emotions that Anya has in her. Even Master Plo didn't stop me, he was frozen too. I need to find Anya, she needs me and I wasn't going to stop until I find her. She didn't have her lightsabers so she couldn't protect herself unless she found a clone or...maybe she found Obi-wan. Maybe that's why the wave of emotions triggered it. She hasn't talked to Obi-wan since their argument, so that could be it. There was no time; she's suffering every waking minute. I rounded the corner and I couldn't believe it. I can't believe my eyes. Anya was in Master Kenobi's arms, her lightsaber that's covered in blood in her hand, she was motionless.

_Make no mistake I swear you'll face you last day_

_I'll take you out and carry out your fate_

_Make no mistake I swear you'll face you last day_

_I'll take you out and carry out your fate_

Obi-wan's POV

When I got of the gunships and headed into the temple, I felt a wave of strong emotions hit me like ice cold snow of Hoth hit me in the face. I froze in my steps and let the mixed emotions come in. I could hear a voice.

'How did he know? How did he know about the virus? How? It's impossible. I know Jedi don't run, but this is different. Fear has overtaken me. I don't know what do to. Only one way is to take my secret to the grave. It's the only way.' I snapped my eyes open, I know that voice, it was Anya and she was going to end her life. I also felt another disturbance in the force, Count Dooku.

"Commander!" Commander Cody ran up to my side and saluted.

"Yes General?"

"Grab your men and prepare for battle. Count Dooku is here."

"Right away sir!" In a split second Cody was off getting his men ready. I ran into the temple to find Anya, but she could be anywhere. The wave of emotions was getting stronger; I should be getting close to her. I could feel her pain, she was in agonizing pain. I rounded a corner and found her on the ground. My eyes went wide, I couldn't move, she really did it, she ended her life. I heard footsteps coming closer to me, Cody and his men were right beside me and saw the horror in front of them. They lowered their weapons and took off their helmets, even Commander Cody took off his helmet. I finally moved my feet and walked towards her motionless body. I stepped on something that was metal, I picked up and it was one her lightsabers. It was covered in blood. I looked at her closely, she didn't end her life, and she fought for her life. Someone else killed her with her own lightsaber making it look like she killed herself. I kneeled down beside her; she had lightsaber burns on her arms and legs, bruises started to form on her stomach, she had a few cuts on her face, one on her cheek and one on horizontal next to her right eye. I stoke her cheek and seeing how beautiful she is when she sleeps only this time she won't wake up. I scooped her up in my arms, sat on the ground and cradled her as I silent cry. I felt Ahsoka's presences coming near us, as she rounded the corner, I heard her gasp at the sight. I didn't want to look at her; I just sat her and cried silently.

Commander Cody's POV

As General Kenobi called me over, I knew there was something wrong. Ever since the argument he had with his padawan, I automatically knew something happened to her.

"Yes General?" He looked at me with a face I've never seen him wear before. Heartbreak.

"Grab your men and prepare for battle. Count Dooku is here." I had a feeling he was going to say that name since he did escape when were on Ryloth.

"Right away sir!" I ran in a second before General Kenobi could say anything else. I saw the men, sitting on the cargo resting after a long mission on Ryloth. I seriously didn't want to disturb their peace, but orders are orders. I ran over to them, huffing puffing. Before I could speak, I had to catch my breath.

"Sir, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Waxer. Finally after catching my breath, I made the order.

"Grab your weapons, we found Count Dooku." Waxer raised an eyebrow and so did everyone else.

"How do you know that sir?"

"Because he's here, he's after General Kenobi's padawan Anya."

"Why would he be after General Kenobi's padawan, she has nothing of importance to him, nothing that we know of."

"Waxer this isn't a joke, Count Dooku said that he was after a girl with great potential power in her and said that she was force sensitive. He was talking about Anya I know it!" Waxer was now concerned, he thought I was going mad, but the other men didn't even move until I felt this disturbing feeling inside of me. I looked away from Waxer and looked towards the temple. The waves of emotions were coming from the temple. I felt familiar like I've felt this before, wait, it was Anya's emotions. It was her. I remember those emotions when she went into a coma two days ago. I grabbed my blaster and ran towards the temple.

"Commander!" I didn't hear Waxer calling my name; I just kept running towards the Jedi temple. Once I was in, I let the waves of emotions guide me to where Anya was. She was close, the emotions were getting stronger. I started running down the long hallway; I never thought I would run this fast for anyone in my entire life. She is important to General Kenobi and she's important to me. I will not lose her like I loss so many of my brothers, this is one person I have to save. She's like a little sister to me and to my brothers, I'm not going to lose her, we're not going to lose her. As I rounded the corner, I stopped in my tracks and saw the horror in front of me. Anya was on the cold floor, she was dead. The rest of the men came from behind me and saw the horror too. We all saw General Kenobi walk towards and cradle her in his arms. Everyone took off their helmets including me, seeing the faces of sadness and heartbreak took a toll on us. I closed my eyes and lowered my head and a tear escape from my eye. I heard a gasp and I saw Commander Tano. I dropped my blaster and helmet, ran towards Commander Tano and tried to comfort her. She hugged my waist and she sobbed into my armored chest. I never seen Commander Tano neither cry before nor ever heard her cry. I wrapped my arms around her waist and petted her lekku to try to calm her down. Suddenly, I felt something strange inside of me. I looked at the General and I saw something that's impossible.

_I am the one, I am the one_

_You'll never know until the day I'm gone_

_I am the one, I am the one_

Anya's POV

I could feel everyone's emotions. Obi-wan silently cried as he cradled my fragile, motionless body, Ahsoka cried and being comfort by Cody and the rest of the men bowed their heads as they respect that I was gone. I wasn't gone, I can't be. I tried to wake myself up, but I couldn't, something was holding me back. Then I heard a voice.

"Anya."

"Who's there?" I saw white everywhere, was this a dream? I turned around and saw a woman wearing a light yellow and green dress; she had peachy skin, red lips, blue eyes and long, green hair. "Who are you?"

"I'm Daughter."

"Is that it? Just Daughter?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Where am I?"

"You are with the force well, most likely on the path of your destiny."

"Destiny?"

"You may not know this, but you have a destiny Anya."

"What kind of destiny?"

"You my child are a Prime."

"What's a Prime? Are you sure I'm a Prime?"

"Very much positive my dear, you are the next in line to be a Prime."

"But I know nothing of being a Prime and how do you know I'm the next Prime?"

"I have for seen it and I've been watching you under the request of your father."

"My father?"

"Yes, you're father was a Prime, I know you don't remember, but Veronica and I will help you to bring back your memories."

"What if you can't? What if there gone? What if I can recover of who I am?"

"Patience is the key; you must be patient in this fragile situation." She put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I sighed.

"I want to go back, if that's okay. I would like to go back to my master and be with him. I want him to train me and I want Rex and Cody train me to be a clone trooper. I don't want to stop now." She nodded in agreement. She waved her hand in mid air and a portal back to everyone else. I started walking towards until she called me again.

"Anya." I turned around before walking towards the portal. "You're not alone, I will be watching over you and if you need me, just call me in your dreams." I nodded. "May the force be with you."

"Thank you, may the force be with you too." I turned back and I walked through the portal. I was soaring in the air and called to the force. "Force, please help me heal the wounds, help me heal with wounds I put everyone through. Please, help me." I felt some sort of spark inside of me. A blue spark inside of my chest started to spark and made an electric wave throughout my body. Am I doing this? Or is the Prime in me doing it? I felt the lightsaber burns heal, the bruises on my stomach started to disappear, the cuts on my face disappeared, my pale skin was now peach color skin, my hair wasn't dull and lifeless, the shade of dark red ran throughout my hair, the dark, sunken, circles under my eyes disappeared, changed into peach color on my face, my lips had a slight red color and my eyelids had a golden, brown color of eyeshadow. I could feel Veronica helping me inside of my body. My immune system was getting stronger and the feel of the blue electric life source boosted my body to bring it back to life. One electric pulse pumped into my heart to start beating again, but it did not work until the second electric pulse hit me out of nowhere. My eyes snapped opened and I gasped for air. My breathing was hard and short, my eyes were wide and I couldn't speak. I felt a pair of hands cup my face. It was Obi-wan.

"It's okay, it's okay Anya. It's okay." I could see the stained tears on his cheeks. He was crying. I felt his strong arms around me; I rested his hand on his cheek and gave a weak smile since I just woke up from almost experience death. He rests his hand on mine, kissed my palm of my hand and squeezed it. "I thought I lost you." His voice cracked a little as he spoke. My breathing was back to normal and I could finally speak.

"I'm not going anywhere. You can't lose me that easily." I tried to smirk, but all of my muscles in my body were sore. I tried to laugh, but my stomach was in pain for laughing. I coughed up the laugh though. I coughed hard, Obi-wan looked around and everyone was in a state of shock of what just happened. He looked over at Cody and Ahsoka, Cody with wide brown eyes and Ahsoka's hand is over her mouth. I was coughing really hard and my breathing made a whizzing sound.

"Somebody, get some help!" An explosion came from behind Cody and Ahsoka. He grabbed her from behind and leaped forward. Using his body as a shield to protect Ahsoka from getting harmed. Obi-wan shielded me from the falling debris; he turned his back toward the explosion so I wouldn't get harmed myself. I looked up at him and our eyes met. His blue, gray ish eyes met my blue, ocean Jedi eyes. He was concerned about me and my condition I was in since I woke up from my state of experience death. I looked around and all the men took cover and Cody used his body as a shield to protect Ahsoka. Obi-wan looked around making sure it was safe and no droids roaming around. He rolled off of me and helped me up to my feet, but kept me supported. He put my arm around his shoulder and his arm around my waist. Cody helped up Ahsoka to her feet and the men stood up and put on their helmets. We all looked around and there were no more explosions. I leaned my head against Obi-wan's shoulder, relaxing that everything might go back to normal. I hope.

_All of the way, all of the way_

_You kept failing_

_I kept fighting _

_All you ever knew, all you ever knew _

_Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades_

Everyone was helping each other out and picking up the debris from the explosion. Kix was helping any of the wounded, everyone had minor injuries, and it was all cuts or bruises. Ahsoka and Cody were helping the men getting the debris out of the temple and helping anyone else who are injured. Obi-wan set me down on the steps of the hall, leaning against his shoulder for comfort. He was rubbing my back keeping me warm and comforting me. He was staying close to me, he doesn't want to lose me again, even though I told him I wasn't going anywhere, but he still felt like he needs to be close to me. We were both exhausted from today; he leaned his head against mine and kissed the side of my head. Anakin finally made his way towards us. I was wondering where he was.

"Master are you alright?"

"I'm alright Anakin. Did you capture Dooku?" He smirked.

"Actually I did, I delivered him to prison, he's gonna love it there." I couldn't, but laugh, but my stomach started to hurt. I put my hand on my stomach and inhaled a deep breath. Obi-wan was rubbing my back and helping me breathe. Anakin looked down at me and sat beside me. "You okay? I was a little worried about you when you ran out. I'm sorry Dooku got in your head, I tried everything to protect you, and I even pleaded to the force to give you as much energy so you can hide the virus." I looked up at him and gave him a gentle hug. He hugged my back softly so he doesn't hurt me.

"It's okay; I didn't know he was going to get into my head anyway. I wasn't prepared, but it's no one's fault. He's only after the virus, not me, but he won't get it, not while I'm still alive." Anakin nodded and pulled away. He gave one of those famous grins Ahsoka is always talking about. "You know he sent Ventress after me. She tried to put a needle in my arm, but she failed since she doesn't know that I'm a black belt in martial arts so that was the biggest mistake of her life."

"Well, you are most of those girls who give their 'don't fuck with me' look."

"But when I was on the verge of death, I saw the Daughter and told me that I'm the next Prime. I don't even know what a Prime is."

"We'll have to look into this, if you are a Prime, than we need to find out what a Prime does and what its duty is." I nodded in agreement. Little did they know this is all I knew. This will probably was all they knew. I looked out one of the pillars gap and saw the sun fade into night skies.

All you ever knew, all you ever knew

Is breaking like a wave as the sunlight fades


	4. Episode 4: Am I Awake or Alive?

The third memory of Anya has been released! Of course you get a small preview!

Five months has been sine Anya's almost experience death and finding out she is a Prime for the next generation. While training Anya, Obi-wan starts to develop an attachment to her, but how strong is this attachment? While figuring it out, someone is out to kill Anya, but Obi-wan, Anakin, Fives and Captain Rex get Anya out safely, but the smell of her own blood makes her sick. While on the Resolute on their way to Mandalore, Anya and the rest of the gang stumble upon Death Watch's leader Pre Vizsla, but that's not the only stumble upon.

This is mostly Obi-wan's POV, but it does have Anya's POV in the beginning and in the end.

Character: Obi-wan Kenobi

Song: Awake and Alive, Skillet

Story: The Chronicles of Anya: The Awakening

Enjoy and review! No bullying on my stories! Please and thank you!

Am I Awake or Alive?

Anya's POV

A five months has passed by and no flashbacks since then. Ever since Count Dooku's arrival, he's put into prison. He will be executed in two days; it's getting closer to end this war. However, in a month passed, I've been training with Master Kenobi. He says that I'm getting to Ahsoka's level with training two lightsabers. Close but not the much closer. He said training a padawan with two lightsabers are hard for a padawan at my age, but said that I'm different then most padawans. I take that as a compliment. I have also been mediating with Master Yoda and Master Windu. They say that I'm getting better with my force connection; they also said that I should never hide my emotions, always have someone to talk to about it and work from there. It became useful. I still felt like I wasn't accepted here, but Anakin and Ahsoka were there to help me get rid of this feeling. They became my friends, but their more than friends; they became brother and sister to me. However, it felt like it left me, but really, it never did. I talked to master about it, he said that I should sleep on this and mediate in the morning.

"Anya." I was snapped out of my thoughts by Master Kenobi and turned towards him. He gave a gesturing smile at me. "You will get through this, but you don't have to do it alone. I'm always here if you need anything." I gave a comfort smile.

"Thank you master."

"Obi-wan, call me Obi-wan. I'm not just your master, but I am your friend." He usually wants me to call him master, but since he got to know me better, I guess I get to call him that.

"Thank you and goodnight Obi-wan." I walked in my room, changed into my black short shorts and a black t-shirt. I went to the mirror and brushed my hair. It was long and black like a raven's feather, but with red highlights underneath. It was soft, I looked at myself in the mirror and I looked normal, but in the inside I wasn't myself. I couldn't feel these feelings anymore, everything is going fine, more than fine, and it was going great. I have friends, master is training me to be a Jedi and I'm getting better. So what was this strange feeling inside or me? I looked at the mirror one more time and then all of a sudden, the mirror shattered. I shrieked and fell back on my bed. I covered my head so class did get in my eyes; I looked up and saw the mirror shattered into pieces. I sat up from the bed, covered my mouth until I smell and the taste of blood. It was making me sick, but where was it coming from? I looked around the room for it until I looked at my hand. It was a cut on my hand and I smeared the blood on my mouth. My eyes went wide from seeing the cut, the blood and the smell of it makes me want to gag. I couldn't move I was frozen in place, until I was snapped out of my thoughts by the door bursting open. I didn't look up, I was still looking at the cut and the blood, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them until a pair of hands cupped my face..

"Anya. Are you all right? Are you hurt?" It was Obi-wan. His worried face was staring right into my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out not a single word. "Anya say something?" My eyes were memorized by his blue ish, gray ish eyes, finally I spoke.

"I, I" That's all I could say, and then he gazed toward my hand and saw that it was bleeding. I was still holding it up since I was staring at it. He looked at my hand, quickly got up, got a med kit, put bacta bandages on my hand and bandaged it up. I looked at my bandaged hand, still stunned about the blood and the smell of it. It was making me sick. I felt Obi-wan's hand rest on my cheek and turned towards him.

"Anya, are you okay? You look a pale." I couldn't answer him, I just smelled the blood, my stomach started to turn and I felt like I need to throw up and I actually really need to throw up. I took off running to the refresher and threw up in the toilet. It was pure agonizing; I kept throwing up and flushing the toilet so I don't have to see the gunk. Obi-wan walked over, kneeled next to me and rubbed my back to relax me. He felt bad for me, he didn't want to see me like this again, but that's what you get for smelling blood and getting the taste of it in your mouth. After throwing up some more, I rested my head on the toilet rim and started getting sleepy. Obi-wan continued to rub my back as I started to fall asleep. "Anya do you want to go to sleep?" I gave him a look saying, 'what do you think' look. He gave a slight nod and laugh, I could barely move, my body has started to shake violently after throwing up so much. To answer his question I gave him a slight nod, but I tried to get up and my legs started to shake. I was about to fall until Obi-wan caught me before I fell to my knees. Obi-wan slip his arms around me and picked me up and carried me out of the refresher. I tried to open my eyes, I could only see figures, they looked like Anakin and Ahsoka, but I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. I fell into a deep sleep and faded to my illusions. I was alive, but I'm not awake at this point.

_I'm at war with the world and they _

_Try to pull me in to dark_

_I struggle to find my faith _

_As I'm slippin' from you arms_

_It's getting harder to stay awake_

_And my strength is fading fast_

_You breathe into me at last_

Obi-wan's POV

I carried Anya to my room since I didn't know what just happened in her room. As I got to my room, I laid Anya on the bed and covered her with a blanket. I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead before I left. I closed the door behind me and walked back to Ahsoka while Anakin was talking to Captain Rex. Ahsoka walked to me and put her hand on my arm.

"How is she?" I could sense she was worried about her, I could sense everyone's emotions. Everyone was worried about her.

"She's asleep, the smell of her own blood made her sick. She threw up most of her dinner, but she'll be okay, I'll have to keep watch on her." Anakin finished talking with Captain Rex as he returned to Anya's room and help Fives clean up the glass from the shattered mirror. He walked up to me and spoke.

"She's okay?"

"Yes, for now, she threw up most of her dinner. The smell of her own blood made her sick. She should be fine by morning, but we need to keep an eye on her. Anakin, I'm leaving to go to Mandalore tomorrow and Anya was going to come with me, but since this happened I'm afraid she won't be able to come."

"With all due respect Obi-wan, I don't think its wise leaving her here by herself. Remember, we're going to Mandalore too."

"Oh yes I forgot, but I can't risk her safety to go on this mission, if Death Watch discover her and the virus, they'll be after her and the virus in her. They won't stop looking for her until they get what they what. We can't bring her."

"Obi-wan we may have no choice, if we leave her here; she may be in more danger. If we bring her, Ahsoka and I can stay with her and look after her while you and the Duchess negotiate about her safety and how it's important to go to the senate and state her business." I became very hesitated about all of this, but I do trust Anakin and Ahsoka to be around Anya after all, they were there for her when she was in a coma when I wasn't. I sighed.

"Are you sure bringing Anya will be alright on Mandalore?" Anakin nodded and so did Anya.

"Ahsoka and I will keep an eye on her, she trusts us both and she trusts you too, but if she wants to help with the negotiations, then it will be your decision if you want her too." Ahsoka spoke.

"She'll be fine Master Kenobi; I'll keep an eye on her. Don't worry."

"It's not that I don't trust her, I just worry for her." I started to stroke my beard and looked back towards the door. I worry about her, I do trust her, but I still worry about her so much. Maybe Duchess Satine can talk to her and maybe she can lead to negotiations since I am training her and she is my padawan. "We leaving for Mandalore, tell Captain Rex to prepare the Twilight, we're leaving tonight. Get your things and be ready at the hanger in an hour." They both nodded and Anakin talked to Rex and Ahsoka was still gripping my arm. I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. She sighed.

"Why tonight master?"

"Because if someone is trying to kill her or trying to get a sample of the virus that is still unknown to us and to her, they will succeed in getting it, right now is our best chance of getting her out of Coruscant. It is the only way to keep her safe for now." Ahsoka nodded and walked towards Anakin and Captain Rex. Anakin motioned Rex to walk with Ahsoka to their chambers. Anakin looked over at me and nodded in agreement, he motioned the men out of Anya's room and toward the hanger. I was left in the main room alone. I walked towards my room and opened the door quietly. Anya was still asleep; I didn't want to wake her up. She needed her rest after throwing up so much, she tired and I hate to wake her up. She looks so peaceful and beautiful. She was beautiful when she's sleeping, but she also beautiful when she's awake. I sat next to her on the bed and stroke her cheek. She truly was beautiful, her natural skin, her long, soft black hair, her lips so 'Wait a minute, what am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking about my padawan, my apprentice.' I shook my head making those thoughts go away until I heard Anya stir in her sleep. I rubbed her arm and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Obi-wan, is it morning yet?"

"No not yet, however, I'm afraid we have to leave for our mission a night early then we thought. We have an hour to be in the hanger." I could sense she was confused and uncertain on the situation. I continued to rub her arm with my thumb and moved closer. "Anya, are you okay?"

"Obi-wan I had a dream and I didn't know whether it was a dream or not."

"What was it about?" She looked away for a moment and then looked back at me.

"I was in the dark forest and I was running away from something or someone, I could hear animal noises like barking and howling. I kept running away, but I came across a cliff. I stopped and turned around and saw dark figures with something like blasters or something. Then all of a sudden, I fell, I fell off the cliff."

"Was it a flashback of your past?" I did get closer, so I can hear her. She was whispering, she didn't want anyone to hear it. She slowly sat up and got closer to me. I was getting nervous, nervous than usual, our faces were getting closer and our lips were inches away. I could feel her breath and she could feel mine. I could hear my own heart beat in my head. 'This isn't right; I need to stop before this gets out of hand.' I thought to myself, but it was too late. Our lips lightly brushed against each other. I opened my eyes slowly as did she and we both stared at each other for a brief moment until our lips touched again. She inhaled the kiss through her nose, it became passionate, one of her arms slung around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. 'This is not happening.' That thought was never going leave if I keep doing this until I sense a sniper aiming at Anya. I grabbed her and we both hit the floor. The sniper fired at through the window and glass shattered everywhere. I heard Anya shriek a little from the firing shots and the glass shattering. I heard running footsteps come through the room; it was Anakin, Captain Rex and his men trying to shoot back at the sniper.

"We got you covered sir!" Fives yelled at us, I scooped up Anya in my arms and ran out of the bedroom and into the main living area. Anakin grabbed my cloak and covered Anya to keep her warm since she was shivering like a dog in the cold rain. Anya buried her face in my shoulder; she had fallen asleep or passed out from the shock. I noticed the cut on her hand had started to bleed again. I looked at Anakin.

"I need to get her to the hanger. Is the Twilight ready?" He nodded and yelled at his men.

"Rex, get your men to the Twilight, we're heading out!" Rex looked over at Anakin.

"But sir, if we stop, he'll fire at us when we get out!"

"You worry that to me, I'll cover you while you get out and escort Obi-wan and Anya to the Twilight!"

"Yes sir!" Anakin ran in the room in front of the broken window, ignited his lightsaber and started to deflect the blaster shots.

"Go! Now! I'll meet you at the Twilight!" Rex nodded and ordered his men to get out of the room. They met me in the main living room and motioned me towards the door. All of us ran out of the quarters, down the halls of the temple. Captain Rex was in front of us since he was leading us to the hanger where the Twilight is ready. I noticed the cloak was slipping off of Anya; I stopped and had Fives help me put the cloak back on Anya. He looked at me; I could tell he was worried about Anya.

"Will she be all right sir?" I looked at Fives, he was much worried about Anya, and he had gotten to know Anya and train by her side when I wasn't around. He truly worried about Anya.

"She will be all right Fives, I promise." He lowered his head, but he nodded. I would make sure she will be okay. I am not breaking my promise, not again. Rex made an all clear sign. We all ran towards the Twilight, Ahsoka was waiting for us and came out of the Twilight.

"Come on! Skyguy commlink me the situation. We need to move!" Ahsoka motioned the men where they need to go, she motioned Rex to the bridge. She turned towards me. "How's she doing?"

"Her cut started to bleed again. If she wakes up and smells her own blood, she'll be throwing up all the way to Mandalore." I felt Anakin's presences coming up to the Twilight. He got out unharmed. He came up to me, Anya and Ahsoka.

"How is she? Is she alright?" I nodded.

"For now, I need to get her to Kix, her hand started bleeding again and I explained this to Ahsoka, if she smells her own blood she will be throwing up all the way to Mandalore." He nodded and we made our way to the med bay. I laid Anya on the bed and kept her covered with my cloak.

"I'm gonna go to bridge and see how Rex is doing." I nodded at Anakin and he took off to the bridge. Ahsoka stayed behind while we wait for Kix. I stroke Anya's cheek; Ahsoka patted my back with comfort and made me feel relaxed. The door swooshed opened and Kix came in running.

"What happened?" Kix placed two fingers on Anya's neck to check her pulse. I spoke.

"She was fine, until she was being aimed by a sniper, I grabbed her and shielded her from the broken glass, but I don't know whether she passed out from shock or she fell asleep. However, her cut in the palm of her hand is bleeding again. If she smell her own blood she will throw up." Kix gave a puzzling look.

"Has this happen before?"

"When the mirror shattered in her room, it flew her back on her bed and a piece of glass cut her without knowing it. The smell of blood terrified her and then she ran to the refresher and threw up. I think the smell of her own blood is making her sick, she wasn't sick before."

"That's unusual, but then again anything is unusual when I'm with General Skywalker and Commander Tano. No offense." Ahsoka shrugged.

"None taken Kix, glad you enjoy our adventures." She smirked and I rolled my eyes at her comment. Kix wanted me out of the room so he and Ahsoka can see what the problem with Anya's condition is. I leaned against the cold wall and I could feel that we are flying to the Resolute. However, what I can't get off my mind was the kiss that Anya and I shared in my room before all the chaos happened. All I know that she is alive, but she is not awake. She will be soon, I hope.

"General Kenobi, she's awake, you can come in and see her." I nodded, I walked in and I saw her and even if she is under the weather she still looked beautiful. She looked over at me and gave a soft smile.

"Hello master." I gave a smile at her. I walked over to her, grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed. I held her hand and squeezed lightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay, still feel out of it, but okay." I gave a sigh of relief and rubbed her hand with my thumb.

"I'm glad you're okay. Fives and Captain Rex were worried for a moment."

"Well, someone should tell them that I will be okay, just a little exhausted that's all." I gave her smile and she gave a soft one. I looked over at Kix and Ahsoka, they were talking quietly and checking for any vital signs. "If you don't mind me asking Kix, did you find out if what really happened?" Kix looked over, smiled and walked over to us.

"She passed out of exhaustion; you said she threw up most of her dinner back at the quarter's right?" I nodded. "With her throwing up and not getting enough water in her system, it made her exhausted. She also isn't getting enough food in her system either which could also be why she's exhausted." She looked at me with her groggy eyes and spoke.

"I guess I haven't been eating and drinking well as I thought." I rest my hand on her cheek and rubbed my thumb against her cheek bone.

"It's okay, you didn't know, it's not your fault." I smiled at her and she gave a soft one back at me and nodded. My commlink went off before I could say anything else to her. "This is Obi-wan."

"Obi-wan, we're approaching the Resolute hanger, stand by for landing."

"Thanks Anakin, we'll meet you on the platform. I need to take Anya to her quarters so she can get some rest."

"How is she? A certain Captain keeps asking about her every five minutes." I coughed so I could hold in my laughter.

"She's fine, just needs some food and water in her system and some good rest while we travel to Mandalore. She will be fine for the mission."

"Well that's good. See you on the platform. Skywalker out." The transmission ended and looked back at Anya she had fallen asleep. I smiled at her and patted her shoulder. I'm glad she's alive, I just hope she will stay alive.

_I'm awake! I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life_

_Here, right now!_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive!_

The Twilight landed in the landing bay of the Resolute in one piece, thank god Anakin didn't decide to do something reckless for once. The doors opened and we all walked down to the landing bay. I carried Anya and my cloak still covered her to keep her warm since she is only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Admiral Yularen met us at the landing bay, the men went to their separate ways like to the barracks or the mess hall to get some food. Ahsoka, Anakin and I walked towards the admiral.

"It's glad to see you again General Kenobi."

"Likewise Admiral, however, I'm afraid I can't speak right now. I need to take my apprentice to her chambers at the moment."

"May I ask what happened?" I was about to speak, but Anakin cut me off.

"She was attacked not too long ago, she passed out of shock." I opened my mouth to only when Ahsoka started to talk.

"She passed out of exhaustion admiral; she hasn't eaten, drink or sleep enough to which her system is not fully functioning. She needs rest for right now, but we can still travel to Mandalore on time. She'll rest while we are in travel to Mandalore which should give her enough rest and recover from her state of shock." Admiral Yularen nodded and looked back at me.

"Is there anything else would you like to add General Kenobi?" I shook my head.

"I think my former padawan and his padawan pretty much covered the whole situation. If you will excuse me." I walked away and started to head towards Anya's quarters. I could hear running footsteps come towards me. I slowed down when it was Commander Fives. "Hello Commander."

"Hello General Kenobi sir."

"Is there anything you need me for?"

"Um, no, I just wanted to check on Anya that's all."

"Well, you can now." He raised an eyebrow under his helmet. "I covered her with the hood because I didn't want the men to see her like this. I think they don't deserve to see their commander in this state." He nodded in agreement. He hesitantly reached for the hood and slowly removed the hood and it relieved Anya. He smiled as she sleeps in my arms and against my shoulder, the color of her skin was slowly coming back to normal, but she was sleeping peacefully. Fives kind eyes and smile gave him something to tell the men that she will be okay after a few hours of sleep, a good meal and lots of water, she be back to her normal self.

"She looks so peacefully. The men will defiantly be relieved when they hear their commander is recovery. She is joining us on Mandalore right?"

"She will, but it all depends if she wants to go to Mandalore. If she does agree, this will be her first mission."

"I'll go tell the men." Fives ran off to the mess hall and I laughed a little and shook my head. I walked down the halls and finally made it to her quarters. The door swooshed opened, I walked in and laid Anya on her bed. Fives is right, so does look peacefully. As I laid her down, she started to stir in her sleep. 'I laid her down gently as possible. How could see feel that?' I shook the thought out and put a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes opened slowly and started to rub them. "How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but I guess I'm fine." She started to get up, but I gently pushed her back on her bed.

"You need rest Anya, you have lack of sleep and you're not eat and drinking enough and her system almost shut down on you."

"Are we still leaving for Mandalore?" As I was about to ask that question, I suddenly felt a slight jolt.

"Well, we just enter into hyperspace so I'm guessing that's a yes." She laughed a little, until she grabbed her side. She made a hiss and squeezed her left side. "What's wrong with your side?"

"I feel a little pain when I don't get enough water, but everything else I'm fine."

"Well, you better get some rest; the travel to Mandalore is about a day or two to get there. You'll have plenty of rest before our mission." I smiled at her and I noticed she started to fall back to sleep.

"Thanks for the heads up. I think I'll go back to sleep." I squeezed her shoulder lightly.

"Goodnight Anya. I'll be back to check up on you and if I can't, I'll have Anakin, Ahsoka or whoever to come and check up on how you're doing." As I started to walk away, she grabbed my hand. I turned around and looked down at her.

"Obi-wan, stay with me, please." Her eyes gave a plead of comfort she desperately needed. I couldn't refuse.

"I won't go anywhere." She moved over and I climbed in bed with her. She came closer and laid her head on my armor platted chest. I wrapped my arms around her to give her body warmth since she is cold. I kissed on the top of her head and she fell asleep instantly. 'I shouldn't have agreed to this, but she needs me as her master and a Anakin or Ahsoka see me now, I won't live it down'

_I'm at war with the world cause I _

_Ain't never gonna sell my soul_

_I've already made up my mind_

_No matter what I can't be bought or sold_

_When my faith is getting weak_

_And I feel like giving in_

_You breathe into me again_

"Obi-wan? Come in Obi-wan." I became groggy when I woke up slowly. I could hear Anakin's voice through my commlink, more like yelling in my commlink. "Obi-wan? Come in Obi-wan." I groaned and I pressed the button on my commlink.

"Stop yelling Anakin, I can hear you." I rubbed my sleepy eyes and making sure that Anya didn't wake up from Anakin's yelling. I looked down and she was fast asleep on my armor platted chest. I couldn't help, but smile at her, she's beautiful when she sleeps. I shook my head of my thought and continued to talk to Anakin. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to tell you that we are arriving to Mandalore in a couple of hours."

"I thought we get to Mandalore tomorrow?"

"Well, since we're on schedule, we'll be there by tonight Mandalorian time." I groaned at his comment.

"Alright, is there anything else you need?"

"No, just wanted to tell you that, that's all. Hey, Ahsoka and Captain Rex are gonna go check up on Anya. Where are you?"

"I'm in her quarters right now, she's fast asleep and your voice is going to wake her up.

"It already did." I look down and Anya was rubbing her tired eyes. I started to stroke her head to keep her relaxed.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm still tired, but I'm okay. Who are you talking too that's so loud?"

"That would be Anakin."

"Hey Anya!"

"Hi Anakin. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Stop yelling!" I could help but laugh. Anakin is loud at sometimes he can be very annoying.

"Sorry Anya, I'll try to be quieter next time when you're asleep." She rolled her eyes and started to climb out of bed until I grabbed her arm. She looked at me and our eyes met, but I had to break eye contact.

"Anything else you needed Anakin?"

"Nope, but just expect Ahsoka and Rex coming your way. I'll contact you when we get out of hyperspace. Skywalker out." The transmission ended and I still had Anya's arm in my grasp. She looked away from me and I slowly let go, but I still need to talk to her about what happened after she had that dream.

"Anya, we need to talk." She hesitated to talk, but she spoke anyway.

"Okay." She turned towards me and stared at me with her Jedi, blue eyes. I couldn't help, but be memorized by her beautiful eyes. I snapped out of it and finally spoke.

"About last night, before the sniper and everything else, do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember telling you about my dream and then." She stopped trying to remember the events that happened last night. After a few moments her eyes went wide and looked at me. "Did we kiss?" I didn't want to lie to her, I can't lie to her, and she's my padawan, my apprentice. If she's willing to trust me, then I must do the same.

"Yes, we did kiss."

"Oh my god." I was going to say something else until I heard a knock at the door. We both jumped expect Anya hit her head up the ceiling on her bed. "Son of a gun!"

"Are you all right?" Stupid question to ask.

"What do you think? Jesus Christ!" She climbed out of bed and walked into the refresher still cursing under her breath. I sighed.

"Come in." The door swooshed opened and it was Ahsoka and Captain Rex. More trouble, again.

"Morning Master Kenobi."

"Good morning sir." Rex saluted to me and I waved my hand.

"At ease Rex." He relaxed and Ahsoka spoke.

"Just came here to check on Anya. How's she doing?"

"Son of a-" We all turned towards the refresher, hearing Anya yelling because of the pain or she just keeps hurting herself. I glanced at Ahsoka and gave a confused look.

"Does that answer your question?" She grinned and nodded, Rex on the other hand tried to hide his laugh under his helmet. She came out of the refresher and leaned against the wall, rubbing her head.

"Hey Ahsoka, hey Rex."

"Heard you hit your head. You okay?"

"I'm fine, just have a headache now."

"Well, the reason you have a headache is because you haven't eaten today." She smirked at Anya who gave a groan.

"Do I have to go to the mess hall now? I want to get some more sleep in before we reach Mandalore." Ahsoka shook her head. I know she's going to bring me into this, I just know it.

"Oh come on, you need to get some grub in your system along with water. Don't want you to be dehydrated during the mission do you?" I looked at her and she sighed.

"Let me go change real quick." She grabbed a quick change of clothes and went into the refresher. I glanced at Ahsoka.

"You sure this is a good idea? I don't want the men to swarm her and ask questions about what happened. I know they know, but still I don't want her to be overwhelmed." Ahsoka nodded in agreement. Captain Rex spoke up.

"With all due respect sir, they respect their commander's privacy. They know their boundaries even though she got to know them for a month; they treat her like one of their own. They treat her with the utter most respect than any other commander they've ever known." I stroke my beard at what Rex said about his men. He's right they do respect her. After what she's gone through, they felt like she's been battling for her life and she has. As I was about to speak up, Anya came out of the refresher. We all look towards her; she wore black skin type jeans, red tank top and her black fingerless gloves. I remember her gloves; she had them on when she was sent to us. Her long hair was brushed and look like silk. Her hair was long down to her back, a few strains were in her face and she was rubbing her tired eyes. She leaned against the wall and pushed back the strain of hair that was in her face. I gave a soft smile and she gave a shy one.

"Ready?" Ahsoka cheery voice snapped me out of my thoughts about Anya. She looked at me and then back at Ahsoka and Rex. She nodded and sighed.

"Ready." We all left Anya's quarters and walked down the halls to the mess hall. There was not a soul in sight of any of the men, so I guess it was time to eat. It was quiet when we walked and it started to get awkward. I glanced at Anya since it was cold on the Resolute, she brought a black hooded jacket, she zipped half way up and the hood had covered half of her head. Her hair out of the hood and lay on her chest. The silence was killing me, so I broke the silence.

"Are you ready for the mission on Mandalore?" She didn't look at me, but she did speak.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I did my study on Mandalore a few days ago before we left." I was kind of surprised that she did do some studying. She doesn't seem the type to study.

"Well I'm glad you did your studies. What else did you study about Mandalore?"

"I mostly studied on it's somewhat threats and how much problems they been having with his anti peace group called Death Watch."

"Ah, yes, Death Watch."

"So you've heard of them."

"I encountered them when I was investigating a threat on the Duchess."

"Let me guess, you were captured when you were investigating, didn't you?"

"Unfortunately yes I was, however, the Duchess helped me escape, but with my escape we encountered their leader Pre Vizsla."

"Yeah I read about him. He used to work for the duchess until he thought about the duchess's peacekeeping belief that's when he went mad. He wanted Mandalore to go back to its old ways and old traditions. He wants Mandalore to fight in this war and over throw the duchess."

"Yes, his vision of Mandalore should be in power, but it's basically about him being in power and rule over Mandalore."

"More like him being idiotic idiot if you ask me and what's worse, he got the Separatists involved." It became silent since she knows who the leader of the Separatist is. Count Dooku. I didn't want to bring up his name since she is not used to him and his dark ways of the force.

"Well, all we need to do during this mission is protect the duchess from harm's way." I forgot about Ahsoka and Rex was with us. Rex spoke up.

"More like babysitting if you ask me." Anya couldn't help but cough the laugh it away.

"Come Rex ol' boy, it should be fun; she is having a ball for the welcome of the peace keeping senators. I heard Senator Amidala is already there. Should bring up master's interests." Rex chuckled and so did Anya.

"Skywalker has interests in Senator Amidala?" Ahsoka nodded.

"Yup, didn't you see how well they get along?" I decided to cut in before Anya could answer that.

"They had known each other for years Ahsoka. Senator Amidala met him when he was nine years old when we found out he was force sensitive." Anya made a huffing sound.

"Still kind of interesting that Anakin has a 'crush' on the senator." Ahsoka, Anya and Rex silently laughed. I was glad that Anya was awake and enjoying everyone around her. She looks like her normal self again. I'm glad she's alive and awake from her struggle to hold on.

_I'm awake! I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life_

_Here, right now!_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I'm awake and I'm alive!_

We walked into the mess hall and found all the men eating, talking to each other and enjoying each other company. As we started walking towards the line, all eyes were on us and it became silent. However, they weren't looking at just me, Ahsoka or Captain Rex, they were looking at Anya. I could feel Anya's emotions; she was astonished on how many men were worried about her. Rex put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She looked back at everyone, she pulled her hood off revealed her beautiful, glowing face to everyone. ARC trooper Fives came up to us and looked at her with his kind brown eyes. After a few moments, she jumped into his arms for a hug. Fives caught her and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he spun her around a few times. It was a truly unique moment to watch. Fives put her down on her feet, but he was still hugging her and she was too. I watched all the men, they were happy to see their commander again and in one piece. I looked back and Fives and Anya finally let go of each other and smiles came across their faces. Fives finally spoke.

"Good to see you again commander." He saluted and all the men stood up and saluted to their general and their commanders. She smiled with joy, these men treated her like a sister and she treated them like her brothers.

"At ease Fives. I'm not just you're commander Fives; I'm your friend and a sister. Call me Anya, please." He smiled at her.

"It's good to see you Anya." Everyone was happy to see Anya especially Fives. He cared for her while I was on solo missions and he also started helping her practice with a blaster. All the men were helpful with her training. This was a moment of happiness until it was interrupted by a disturbance in the force. I looked around for the intruder so did Ahsoka and Anya's smile faded and started looking around. "What's wrong?"

"Someone's here and it's not one of us." I heard the loud metal clank, Fives tossed one of his blasters to Anya, Ahsoka and I ignite our lightsabers and Rex pulled out his blasters. The men in the mess hall stood up with curiosity.

"Sirs, what's going on?" I didn't answer right away, but I have a bad feeling that this is going to be ugly.

"We got company." I turned to Anya, she didn't have her lightsabers with her, but Fives had tossed her one of his blasters.

"Let's see how your training paid off with a blaster." I smirked at her and she smirked at me, so did Ahsoka and Rex, under his helmet though. I felt movement in the shadows and it was Death Watch, one of them at least.

"If it isn't Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Pre Vizsla." Anya spoke for me, she knew I had enough talking for now. She walked towards by side and was slighting in front of me.

"And who are you child?"

"Call me child again and you won't know who I am."

"Very well then, who are you?"

"My name is Anya, apprentice of Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and clone trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic."

"Well, that's a mouth full. However, I don't recall an apprentice becoming a clone trooper."

"I decided to try something new, plus I'm different then most padawans and apprentices." She smirked at Vizsla, I also smirked at the comments she made to him. I taught her well.

"Hmm, than you should be a challenge than most Jedi's I've battled in the past, but you don't have you're lightsaber with you so you're just a clone trooper. This should end easy."

"Oh I don't think so." She smirked. Vizsla charged at her, I was about to step in until she started running towards him. She dodged his punch and punched him and kicked him in the side. She jumped kicked him in the head in reverse and drop kick to his shoulder. He fell to the ground and she did a back flip away from him. "Still think it would be that easy to end me." He got up slowly and took off his helmet; he was bleeding already from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Anya, wiped the blood off and stood up with his weakly legs.

"You're a tough little thing are you? No matter, I think it's time for a farewell, for now. Until then, we'll meet again Anya." He threw down a smoke bomb and smoke was everywhere. We all coughed, Anya used the force to push the smoke to the air vents, the smoke was gone and he was gone. We all looked around to see if he is hiding in the shadows, but Ahsoka, Anya and I couldn't sense his force signature. He was gone.

"General, commanders, do you sense him?" I took us a moment to answer Fives question, I looked at Ahsoka she shook her head and I looked at Anya she shook her head and spoke.

"No, he's long gone. He's not even on the ship anymore." She looked at me and I nodded in agreement with her and so did Ahsoka. Pre Vizsla had escaped. He did get a good beating from Anya, her training was improving. I'm glad she's still alive and not dead, I just hope it stays that way.

"What!" I was cut off by Anakin yelling at us for not telling him that the leader of Death Watch Pre Vizsla was here on the ship and in the mess hall, attacked us and escape. "Death Watch was on this ship and attacked Anya!" I had to step in because he would be impressed by how Anya handled him.

"Anakin lower your voice! You're giving me a headache and as I was saying Anya handle him very well although he did escape, but we're all unharmed. He didn't even make a scratch on Anya, not a single one."

"It's true master." I glanced at Ahsoka as she spoke to Anakin. "All did Vizsla did was charge her and tried to strike a punch at her, but obviously that didn't work, she dodged his attack punched him, kicked him in the side and dropped kick to his shoulder and back flipped away from him. Vizsla didn't look so good when he escaped; Anya got a piece of him."

"But it's far from over." We all looked towards Anya was leaning against the wall near the corner. I was wondering where she went. She was fiddling with the blaster the Fives gave her and seeing how it functions. Fives spoke before I could step in.

"What do you mean 'it's far from over'?" She looked up at Fives and had that look that he will be coming back for her. At least he doesn't know about the virus which was good I could relax on that part. She sighed.

"I could see what he was doing; he was trying to get to me. Tried to get me mad and full of rage. He has to be one of the most idiotic guys I've ever known. However, if we do see him again and he strikes at the duchess, all hell will break lose." Anya was right, if Satine is killed by Vizsla, the people would go into a panic, destruction would come upon them and their peaceful ways would be lost. I just hope Anya can handle of this.

"Sir, we just came out of hyperspace, we can see Mandalore in our sight." I nodded and looked over at Anya and she looked at me. She had those eyes that you see any kind of emotions and her emotion was determination.

"Prepare the gunships for departure. Commander Cody and Captain Rex have your men ready in thirty minutes at the hanger and ready for departure. We leave in an hour. Dismissed.

"Sir yes sir!" Cody and Rex left the communication room, sprinting down the hallways to the hanger. They responded to Anya so well, it's like they knew what she was going to say. ARC Trooper Fives was still here waiting for her orders. He's the one who follows orders now and never break the rules. This should be interesting to see and what orders he gets.

"Fives, come with me, we'll go over the negotiations for the duchess." Fives saluted, they both started walked out of the communications room and left us kind of baffled at what we just witnessed. I was the one who broke the silence.

"That was interesting to see." Anakin looked at him and spoke.

"Well, she is you're apprentice, she takes after her master." He smirked and I was the one to end this conversation.

"At least she listens, unlike someone who always depends on luck to get him out of sticky situations."

"Hey it was only a few times that happened, I still listen to orders."

"Yeah, but sometimes you do depend on luck the last couple of missions or should I say suicide missions." Ahsoka smirked at Anakin and he glared at her for saying that.

"Didn't I mention to never tell Obi-wan about those missions my padawan?" I needed to end this.

"Oh knock it off you two and get ready for departure. You only have thirty minutes to get your things and be at the hanger." I walked away from the two before things got out of hand. I walked down the hall to my quarters. Suddenly I felt tired; I didn't really sleep when we got on the Resolute from last night. The dream, the sniper, the blood, the kiss. I could still feel her warm, soft lips on mine. I shook my head of the thought; I need to focus on this mission. However, how am I going to focus on this mission with the Duchess Satine the one love from long ago and Anya my apprentice that I'm starting to get attached too? All I know is, this should be interesting.

_Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up_

_Waking up Waking up, Waking up Waking up_

_In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep_

_In your arms I feel you breathe into me_

_Forever hold his heart that I will give to you_

_Forever I will live for you!_

Everyone was here including Anakin and Ahsoka which amazing that they got here on time and not running late. Walked towards them with a grin across my face. "Well, I see you to made it on schedule, for the first time."

"I made sure Skyguy was ready before we got here, he almost over slept." She smirked at Anakin. He gave one of those stares he gives to Ahsoka most of the time.

"It's always good to have a padawan around when you need her." He put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. I smiled at them and started to look around for Anya and Fives. "Is everything okay Obi-wan?" I looked at Anakin and shook my head.

"I'm fine just looking for Anya and Fives. They should be here by now." Ahsoka shrugged.

"Give her time master. This is her first mission after all, she's just probably getting rid of the nerves she has that's all." I started to stroke my beard and I nodded at Ahsoka. It is her first mission; I would think she would be nervous too. I felt her force signature and I was right she was nervous. I looked towards the door and I thought she was an angel. She wore a semi short blue skirt, a black strapless corset with lace that had a blue color long sleeve shirt under the corset, her belt that held her two lightsabers and on holster to hold the blaster the Fives gave her, her long hair was in a half up ponytail, a few braids here and there, she had some color on her cheeks like some rosary pink blush, dark blue that faded into the regular blue color of a lightsaber, she had a little bit of massacre on, she had on her black fingerless gloves, black leggings for warmth of her legs, she had on her black combat boots and around her neck was a choker that had a silver dragon around the edge of gem that was a blue color. Fives was next to her like a protective brother. I noticed Anya was carrying her small bag that has her regular clothes and her sleep wear in it. All the men stopped and looked at her with astonishment on how beautiful she is. They all saluted to her as she walked towards us, she was nervous for representing the Jedi Council and the order. She is brave for doing all of this, I'll give her credit for that. Even Fives knew she was nervous, he took her arm and wrapped his arm with hers and escorted her to us. I felt her force signature go from nervous to a comfort feeling inside of her. After the men saluted, they went back to their duties, they came up to us and Fives saluted.

"Sorry for being late sir, Anya was a little nervous of seeing everyone." She glanced up at Fives, he gave a smile and winked at her and she gave a soft smile.

"That's all right Fives, I would be nervous too if this was my first mission. As every padawan goes through some sort of nervousness." I looked at Anya and put my hands on her shoulders. We stared at each other for a few seconds then I pulled her into a hug. I hugged her tightly as I can and so did she even though I'm going with her and Fives to the palace, if feels like she already grown up and left for her duties. I kissed the top of her head, I did notice Anakin, Ahsoka, Fives, Cody and Rex were watching, but I didn't care. She's too beautiful to let go. A few moments went by and I finally let go of her, she gave me a smile of confident and I returned one too. "You look beautiful Anya." Anakin added in.

"Yes, most beautiful. The council made a right decision. You will be great Anya I just know it." He smiled and winked at her. Ahsoka came up to her side.

"You look great Anya, your gonna knock them dead." She gave her a hug and Anya smiled.

"Thank you, all of you for the support. It makes me feel a lot better and less nervous. Thank you." She slightly bows her head and we all bowed. I reached out my hand towards her and she took it. We both walked towards the gunship that was taking us to Mandalore. Fives walked behind us carrying Anya's bag. "You don't have to carry my bag. I can carry it myself." He let out a small laugh.

"And why would I do that milady?" He gave her a smirk and she sighed.

"I knew it would be impossible for you." He laughed and so did she. It was good seeing her smile again. The gunship doors closed and we flew out of the hanger and out of the Resolute and towards Mandalore. She breathed in and out to keep herself calm and relaxed. I glanced down at her, she simply looked beautiful. I took her hand and held it telling her that you will be okay and I will always be by your side. She didn't react to it and as I was about to let go, she squeezed my hand. I glanced at her and she just looked forward, she understood what I was saying and I'm glad. We landed on the Mandalorian landing bay, the doors opened showing us the Mandalorian sights and air. Fives stepped off first and walked over to one of the guards that were taking us to the palace. I got off before Anya did, she took my hand and I helped her off the gunship. I didn't realize how cold it would be here during the night time. She was shaking; she didn't bring a small jacket or anything. I wrapped my around Anya to give her body warmth and pulled her close. The wind was making it worse and it was a wind of a storm. Fives came running towards us.

"Sir, the guard will take us to the palace, we need to get going, storm coming in less than a minute." We both nodded and Fives showed us to the guard that was escorting us. We got to the guard and were about to take us in a speeder until an explosion was heard. Our gunship was rigged and we all flew backwards from the impact of the explosion. I got up quickly so did Fives with his blasters in his hand ready to shot the enemy. I looked around no one else was hurt just debris from the gunship. I heard a groan sound near the edge of the landing platform, it was Anya. She was getting up slowly, rubbing her head and her eyes from the debris and smoke. She doesn't realize she's near the edge of the landing platform. I sprint towards her so I can catch her before she falls. As she slowly got up, she didn't notice a piece of debris was next to her foot.

"Anya!" She looked up with confusion on her face.

"Obi-wan!" She step forward, her foot stepped on the debris and she slipped. She was about to fall off the edge, I used the force to catch her. She stopped falling and I pulled her towards me. She shrieked and I caught her, wrapping my arms around her. I stumbled a little, but regain my balance. Her arms were wrapped around my neck; I picked her up and carried her to the speeder. Fives was already in the driver's seat waiting for us. I sat in the back, not letting go of Anya.

"Fives get us to the palace!" He nodded.

"Yes sir!" The speeder started moving and we headed towards the palace. I kept my arms wrapped around Anya telling her that she was safe. She lifts her head and stared at me with her blue eyes.

"Are we safe?" I simple nodded.

"We're safe; we're headed to the palace now."

"The peace treaty meeting already started, my first day as a Jedi peace negotiator and I'm already late." She let out a small laugh and I smiled at her humor.

"Don't worry, once the news of the explosion at the landing bay gets out, they'll understand why you were late. However, I know Senator Amidala doesn't really like a peace negotiator such as yourself being late is professional." She raised an eyebrow.

"I almost got killed today, it's my first mission and I'm new in being a Jedi peace negotiator, she can cut me some slack." We both laughed and so did Fives when he cut into the conversation.

"I know the senator personally through General Skywalker; she always gets on his case of being late including Commander Tano. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't cut you some slack." She grunted at his comment, but I just simply laughed. She smirked and shook her head. I noticed that there some strains of hair in her face; I simply pushed them back into her half of ponytail. She looked up at me and gave a soft smile and I gave one back. She was truly beautiful and she's only eighteen, almost out of her teenager years. The sad part is that she doesn't know the rest of her teenager years. They were simply gone when she was experimented on. So young, so naïve.

_I'm awake! I'm alive!_

_Now I know what I believe inside_

_Now it's my time_

_I'll do what I want cause this is my life_

_Here, right now!_

_I'll stand my ground and never back down_

_I know what I believe inside_

_I'm awake and I'm alive!_

"General Kenobi, we're here." We both looked at the palace, simply the way it was when I was last here. A gold, brown lining in the center and clear glass windows, once we arrived two guards came to us and aid us.

"State your business Jedi?" I was about to say something, but Anya did all the talking herself.

"My name is Anya, Jedi apprentice to Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Peace Negotiator of the Jedi Order. I am here to discuss about the role of the Jedi in this war between the Neutral, Separatists and Republicans." The guard nodded and led us into the palace. I put Anya's black cloak on her and she pulled the hood on her head. I walked in front and Fives was walking by her side. He was sticking close to her, he worries about her so much and as do I. We reached the main room were the throne is. There are three chairs on the left and the right in front of the throne. Duchess Satine was sitting on the throne, her elbow on the arm chair supporting her head; I never thought Satine would be leaning in boredom. She gazed towards me and brightens her face up.

"Master Kenobi, it's an honor to see you again." She smiled at us; she stood up as did everyone us in the throne. I saw three Republicans Senator Amidala, Senator Organa and Senator Chuchi. On the other side were three Separatists that I don't even know since I'm not really into politics. I bowed and so did Anya and Fives. "I must ask, what brings you here on this occasion?" Everyone looked towards us and I gulped and froze.

"I am here because I was escorting our Jedi Peace Negotiator your highness." She smiled and simply nodded.

"And who is your negotiator, if I may ask."

"I'm gladly you did." I gestured over to Anya and Fives and moved to the side. She walked forward a little and stopped. Her hood was still covering her face; I could tell she was getting nervous again. I send a relaxed force signature to her and I could feel that she felt my force signature. She was relaxed again; hopefully she'll stay that way. She took both her hands and removed her hood, showing her beautiful, young face to everyone. They were stunned on how young she is.

"Senators of the Republic and Separatists alliance and Duchess Satine of Mandalore, my name is Anya, Jedi apprentice to Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Jedi Peace Negotiator of the Jedi Order. I will be discussing the role of the Jedi in this war between the Neutral, the Republic and the Separatists systems." Everyone in the room was astonished on how she introduces herself and what she's here for. She was calm and confident, I taught her well. She'll be perfectly okay here. I could see the confident on Satine's face. Her smile brought the light in the room.

"Welcome to Mandalore Anya, I am Satine Kryze Duchess of Mandalore. I hope your travels we're well?"

"It was tiring at first, but we ran into trouble when we landed at the landing bay."

"What happened at the landing bay?"

"Our gunship was tampered with and exploded as it started to take off. No one was hurt, but it did some damage on the landing bay. I think there was still some debris left when we left the landing bay."

"Why would someone try to kill you?"

"I've been asking myself the same question when it happened, believe me I have." Satine's smile turned into a frown, she knows who tried to kill Anya. "Then again, I think Vizsla tampered with one of our gunships when he was abroad on the Resolute." Satine's eyes went wide when she heard Vizsla's name.

"What? You encountered Pre Vizsla!"

"Yes, but to tell you the truth, he wasn't much of a challenge."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He attacked me and my comrades, but he only wanted to engage me in a fight. Too bad his plan failed." She sighed in relief knowing that she wasn't seriously hurt when Pre Vizsla attacked her.

"Well, as long as you're okay and not hurt, it brings me peace that our Jedi Peace Negotiator is still alive."

"Thank you duchess, I appreciate your kindness." Anya bowed and Satine nodded. She turned towards the rest of the senators.

"We'll start with the negotiations tomorrow, we all had a rough day today, and we could all use the rest. Dinner will be in two hours. You are dismissed." Everyone stood up and bowed, the Separatists senators already left, the Republic senators stayed behind and talked each other. Satine walked towards us and I bowed, she laughed. "Such formal Obi-wan, you know you don't have to bow every time you see me." I let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, I get used to it, plus I grew up with being in a formal environment." She let out a small laugh.

"I know, it's just a thought to keep in mind." She turned towards Anya and smiled at her. Anya smiled back as she was about to bow, Satine put a hand on her shoulder. "My dear, as I told Obi-wan, there's no need to bow." She smiled as Satine pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe Anya, even though I don't know you, but I know we'll become friends."

"I'm glad I'm safe too thanks to Master Kenobi, he's the one who saved me from falling off the ledge of the platform."

"As always Obi-wan is here to save the day." I couldn't help, but notice that Anya started to blush at Satine's remark to me. She snapped her head back towards Satine and introduced Fives.

"I almost forgot, this is ARC Trooper Fives, he will be staying with me until the negotiations are done." She looked over and smiled at him, Fives still had on his helmet. I could only imagine that he's blushing under his helmet. He snapped out of his gaze at Anya and saluted towards Satine.

"ARC Trooper Fives reporting for duty." Satine bowed her head slightly.

"At ease Fives. We're safe here, we don't have to be formal until the negotiations start." He glanced at Anya and nodded. He didn't take his helmet off, but he still kept his formal stance. Anya turned towards Satine.

"We have your rooms prepared for your stay here, come I'll take you to your rooms." She started walking towards the hall entrance in the palace. All three of us started walking behind her. I decided to walk up to Satine's side. Anya and Fives stayed behind. "It's good to see you Obi-wan. The last time we saw each other things, didn't go as they planned the last time we met."

"Yes, last time didn't really go as planned." I started to scratch the back of my head and laugh nervously.

Anya's POV (very short)

"Looks like there having fun up there." I glanced at Fives and gave him one of my 'what are you on' at him. He looked at me. "What?" I rolled my eyes and look at them again. They do seem close to each other, then again, it looks like they know each other pretty well. More than pretty well, like they actually been together before. I'm getting really curious about them now. "You okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and look up at Fives. I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking about something."

"What are you thinking about?" I glanced up at him and I bit my bottom lip."Come on, you can tell me. I won't say anything to anyone, I promise." I glanced at him one more time and nodded. However, before I could say anything else, we stopped walking.

"Here are your rooms, well one of them at least." Satine opened the door, I kind of gasped at the sight, but I kept myself together. It was big, it had a king size bed, a refresher, a nice view of the city and big enough couch for someone to sleep on. I walked in and looked around my surroundings. I feel like something just came out of a fairy tale or something. I was overwhelmed that my knees gave out from under me and fell to the floor. As I fell, Fives caught me before I even hit the floor. I felt his cold armor against my skin and his helmet was off so I was staring into his brown, hazel eyes. Obi-wan and Satine ran towards me and kneeled beside me.

"Anya, are you all right?" I blinked and found myself in Fives arms, I looked at Satine and Obi-wan, they had worried faces. I looked around to see where I was, but one thing that's still puzzling me. Why did I fall? I looked at Obi-wan. I reached for his face, but his hand caught mine. "Did have you have a premonition?" I looked at him with a confused face. I actually didn't know what he was talking about.

"Obi-wan," He put my hands to his face and rested on my cheek. A tear escape from my eye. "Am I awake or still dreaming?"


	5. Episode 5: Attachments

Hey guys! It's been awhile so here's a preview

Anya wakes up in the middle of the night and thought everything was a dream, but it wasn't. She gets out of bed and goes for a walk in the gardens, but when's on the way there a shadow figure attacks her. She fights it off as long as she could, but she was thrown to the ground on her bad shoulder. She screams to try and get some help, she thinks she's fighting off the shadow figure, but she accidently fighting off Fives. She starts to cry and everyone including the senators of the Republic comes to her aid expect for Senator Amidala and the three Separatists. Fives picks her up and carries her to her room, the senators are astonish on Fives behavior around Anya, Obi-wan finds out that Fives has an attachment to Anya and he realizes he has an attachment to Anya too, but he doesn't know what it means and neither does Anya. Anya also thought she was seeing and hearing things, but she's is met by an old friend.

Character: Anya, Fives and Obi-wan Kenobi's POV

Song: Breathe Today, Flyleaf

Story: The Chronicles of Anya: The Awakening

Enjoy and no bullying! Thank you!

Attachments

Anya's POV

My eyes snapped opened and screamed out of my nightmare, no it wasn't a nightmare, it was reality. I looked around; I was in a big room that looked like it came out of a fairy tale. I remember the turn of events happened before I got here though. The blood, the shots, the kiss, wait, kiss. I touched my lips and for some reason, they were warm like someone has touched them or kiss them. My eyes went wide when I realized who touched them. It was back on Coruscant, when I was in Obi-wan's room, sleeping in his bed when I got sick. I remember, he was the one kiss me after I had the dream. Everything started to come back to me. I'm on Mandalore now and in the palace. I looked around and it was already nighttime, but I could see the lights from the gardens still on. I got out of bed and put my white, lace, long nightgown and blue cloak and walked out of the room. I walked down the halls and into the main room. It was different when it got dark, it was kind of creepy. As I was walking towards the door to the gardens, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't turn around nor didn't I stop walking either. It walked out of the shadows and I turned around and did a spinning kick at the shadow. It dodged it and started punching at me. I blocked all of its attacks and a roundhouse kick to his side, but he caught my leg and threw me through the door. I shrieked as I hit the hard ground, I looked up and the shadow figure was coming at me. His hand was coming towards me and I screamed as loud as I can. It echoed through the gardens and inside the palace. Hopefully someone will hear me screaming in the middle of the night.

_You can only move as fast as,_

_Who's in front of you_

_And if you assume_

_Just like them_

_What good will it do_

_So find out for yourself _

_So your ignorance_

_Will stop bleeding through_

The hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards it and started to shake me. I tried to get away from the shadow, but it wouldn't let me go then it spoke.

"Anya! Anya! Snap out of it! It's me Fives!" I immediately stopped screaming and looked at Fives. His face showed fear at me and I felt hot tears coming from my eyes. I jumped into Fives arms and started to cry in fear. I sobbed into his armor plated chest as his arms wrapped around me to give me warmth and comfort. I know Jedi aren't supposed to cry and be afraid of anything, but at this moment, it never came to mind. I kept sobbing in Fives armor plated chest. He gently rubbed the back of my head and held me in his strong arms. I heard a group of footsteps coming towards us and I could sense a familiar force signature. I was still crying pretty hard that I actually started to hyperventilate. I almost went limp in Fives arms. I felt a hand on my forehead and I could see his face, but my vision was blurry and sleep started to take over me. I tried to keep my eyes open as long as I could, but it was impossible for me at the moment. I could hear a voice telling me that it's going to be okay. I know that voice, it was Obi-wan. I could see many other figures surrounding me and Fives. I think they were the senators of the Republic, but I could only see two. I felt someone stroking my cheek, I tried to reach for his face, but I feel into a deep sleep of my illusions and my hand dropped to the cold ground as I slip into dreams of illusions.

Fives's POV

As Anya slipped unconsciousness, I almost panicked, but I knew she was still alive. She wasn't stabbed with a lightsabers or shot by a blaster. I guess her attack didn't want to take any chances of killing her since she is the Jedi Peace Negotiator. We would notice if she went missing if she wasn't at the treaty that takes place today in about seven hours. I looked up at General Kenobi and spoke to him. "Sir, I think we should take her up to her room, it would be safer for her there then here." He nodded and I slowly picked up Anya in my arms and started walking towards the palace. I walked pass Senator Organa and Senator Chuchi, they just stared at her with shocked looks at me. I stopped and glanced back at them. "I know what you're thinking, a clone carrying a Jedi apprentice to her room. I know we were programmed to follow orders, go out into battle and have no emotions whatsoever. Given the circumstances, she is like a sister to me and to most of my brothers too. We care about our commander and we would never abandon her no matter what the orders are, we will never leave our commander behind no matter what." I started to walk again towards the darkened halls. The senators have never seen a clone care about their superiors, but since this war has changed our views to everything around us including our generals who were Jedi. Everything about this war has changed all of our views including myself.

Obi-wan's POV

Fives did make a point. He is a clone and they are breed to follow orders and fight in this war. They were never program to have emotions, but some of the clones developed attachments to either of their generals or commanders, I know Fives did with Anya. Even Captain Rex developed attachment to Ahsoka, it wasn't known at first since they are able to hide it from Anakin, but they couldn't fool me. I wasn't against it; I helped them get through it when they were away from each other. Fives was always different around Anya since he first met her. Now that he's gotten to know her, I could feel his attachment towards her. She may not realize it, but I know I do. I walked inside where the senators are, Senator Chuchi stopped me and spoke.

"Will she be alright?" I know she was worried about her and so am I, but I should give her an honest answer, it's the least I can do to keep their minds at ease.

"She will be alright Senator, this has happened before, she'll recover by tomorrow before the treaty starts." She looked down at the ground and nodded. Looked over at Senator Organa and he nodded as well. I didn't see Senator Amidala run out here to see if Anya was okay, perhaps she doesn't know Anya that well maybe she didn't have a right to be here. I walked down the hall towards Anya's room, I wanted to see if she was okay and at peace with her mind. I walked into her room, she was sleeping in bed and Fives was on the small balcony watching the sun come up. He was scouting, I could tell, he's looking along the perimeter for anything out of the ordinary. He's like Captain Rex, always looking out for their commanders. I walked towards Anya and sat on the edge of the bed, I used the force to see if her mind was at peace and not being disturbed my anything that will give her nightmares. It was at peace. I looked up at Fives who was still out on the balcony, he didn't move when I was close to Anya. As I was about to speak, he spoke first

"Even though you're a Jedi, I could hear you from a mile away." I looked up at him, his back was still towards me and I gave a confused face at him. "You're sighing has gotten a lot heavier, it's either Skywalker has basically tire you or the fact is we both worry about the same person every day since her arrival at the temple. It could either be one of those two."

"You're right, Anakin has tired me most of my days, but I worry about her more then I worry about Anakin. She's gone through so much since she arrived at the temple, she came to us from an unknown place and she can't remember anything from her past. She only gets bits and pieces; she sometimes gets strange dreams that turn into nightmares. I could only imagine the pain that she's suffering." I looked at her sleeping form and she looked peacefully and calm on the outside, but truthfully she's in more pain than ever before. Fives turned around and looked at Anya too, he was glad that she's not hurt he gave a comforting smile.

"She's told me about the pain inside of her, she keeps telling me about this agonizing pain that lingers inside of her. The fact she doesn't know her past, only getting bits and pieces, dreams turns into nightmares and flashbacks of the horror she was experimented on. The voice inside of her head keeps telling her that she's a killer, a freak and a monster." What Fives was telling me was obviously new to me. She never told me about the voice inside of her. I guess she didn't tell me yet because it wasn't the right time for me to know.

"How come she never told me the voice inside of her?"  
"She thought it wouldn't be the best time to tell you, since this is her first mission and it never bothered her until tonight. I guess maybe at the time it never got out of control were she would be hearing it every day, she thought it wasn't a big deal."

"Well, if it's not a big deal and it isn't bothering her, I won't mention the subject to her. I don't want bring up anymore suffering and pain, she's too young and fragile." I stroke her cheek and she started to stir, but rolled on her side. I looked up at Fives. "I'll watch over her, you should get some rest. Tomorrow will be an eventful day for all of us, but mostly for Anya." He nodded and started to walk out of the room until he stopped in his tracks.

"I know you think having an attachment to Anya is dangerous to me and my men, but having an attachment to Anya makes them stronger and a reason why they are fighting for. However, my attachment to her is more personal." He continued to walk away and went out of the room. I wanted to say something, but I didn't have the words to describe the situation. I looked back at Anya, sleeping peacefully; I stroke her cheek gently and thought about my own attachments. I used to have an attachment to Satine, but that was a long time ago. I don't think she would ever have time for me since she's a duchess and I'm a Jedi, the relationship would be too complicated for us. However, seeing Anya made me feel like I'm doing something right that I'm fighting for a reason. I walked out towards the balcony and saw the sun was coming up. As I watched the sun come up from the horizon, I started to think, what my life would be with Anya and how we could live with each other and be on our own. Then I realized I'm forming an attachment to Anya, my apprentice, my young one.

_You can breathe today_

Anya's POV

I snapped my eyes opened to the sound of a voice. I didn't get up quickly; I stayed laying on my side and saw that the sun was already up. Its rays were shining through the balcony entrance and caught my eye. I block its powerful rays from my eyes and slowly started to get up. I rubbed my eyes from being tired. However, I do remember the events that happened last night; I was attacked by a shadow figure and screamed at the top of my lungs. Than Fives came to my aid and held me in his arms as I cried. I can never forget that I cried in the arms of my trooper, my friend and my brother. I heard a knock at the door and snapped me out of my thoughts. "Come in." The door opened. It was Obi-wan, carrying a tray. He smiled at me and I gave a soft smile.

"Good morning Anya."

"Good morning Obi-wan." He walked over and places the tray on the dresser next to the entrance of the balcony. He then sat down next to me on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well other then my voice hurts from last night and noticed that I have a bruise on the back of my shoulder, but other than that, I'm feeling a lot better."

"Do you mind if I take a look at the bruise? I want to see if it's bad or not." I nodded.

"Go right ahead." He came closer to me as I sat on the edge of the bed so he can have a better look at the bruise. I noticed that I was still wearing my white, long, lace nightgown from last night. He removed the thin straps that fell off of my shoulder; I felt his gloved fingers against my skin. I hissed at the pain of the bruise when his gloved fingers made contact with my skin, he stopped.

"Looks like you took a pretty bad fall when you were thrown to the ground."

"I'm gonna guess it's bad, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm gonna put some bacta cream on it. See if that helps the pain and help the bruise heal better." He got up and went into the refresher to look for some bacta cream. 'He was being gentle and caring. I've never seen this side of him.' I started to smile and blush at my thought. I shook my head and put that thought in the back of my head. "What are you laughing at?" I glanced back at Obi-wan who sat behind me on the bed and started putting on the bacta cream. The cream felt cold on my skin, the hairs on my skin started to stand because of how cold the cream is. I started rubbing my forearms to create friction for warmth. "Cold?" I glanced at him and gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah, just a little bit." I let out a small laugh.

"I'm almost done, don't worry." I was still rubbing my arms slowly. I glanced out the balcony and saw the pure sun and its rays shine through the balcony. "All done." I snapped out of my thoughts and glanced back at Obi-wan.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that." He let out a small laugh.

"It's no problem." He got up, went to the refresher and put away the bacta cream. I looked on my other arm to see if I had another bruise, no bruise, so I guess it's only my shoulder that has the nasty looking bruise. I got up and walked towards the balcony to see the view of the city. It was beautiful sight, but not as beautiful as Naboo that Anakin keeps talking about. However, Ahsoka talks about the beautiful mountains and lakes on Alderaan. I know I want to see them both, but at this point on I have pressing matters to attend too. Hopefully, sometime soon Anakin can take me to Naboo and Ahsoka can take me to Alderaan. I just hope this peace treaty will go as planned.

_So many lies swirling _

_All around you_

_You're suffocating_

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_You're suffocating_

"The Republic is more corrupt then we thought. You're sending out clones and Jedi's into our system and bring destructions to our homes!" One of the Separatist senators decided to yell at me with their opinions on the Republic and the Jedi. I wasn't going to yell at him back, but I will tell them how the Republic thinks on this.

"The Republic is doing all they can for this war to stop so we can have peace throughout the galaxy. The clones aren't just clones, their men and these men have been fighting against this war because of your actions and because of your leader who keeps bringing destruction to each planet including Neutral planets such as Mandalore. As for the Jedi, we are peacekeepers of the peace, not warriors. We're in this war because we must keep peace, balance and order to the people of those planets who have been in this war. The droid army has destroyed hundreds of homes maybe even thousands and killing innocent people that cross their paths and the people who defend what is right and the traditions they have and they defend their own and families such has the Twliek's on Ryloth. When the droid army invaded the city of Ryloth, the Twliek's were driven from their homes and force to surrender and be prisoners of war. Some were even killed because they refused to leave their homes." Everyone around me was surprised on how much information I know within the month I've been at the Jedi temple. I did some studying before this mission even started. Satine was more interested on what I'm saying about this war, Senator Organa and Chuchi were very much interested on what I had to say about this war and about the Jedi's role. "This war has gone on long enough, don't you think that both sides deserve peace instead of destroying other people's lives for your own game. Face the facts, people's lives have been lost because of this war, the men and Jedi have been helping those people who are needed and giving them food, water and shelter and helping the injured. All this war has done for both sides are bring corruption to our minds; I bet none of you have been on the battlefield lately, haven't you?" Everyone was silent after I asked question. I waited for a moment for anyone to answer the question. No one answered. I guess they never saw the damage on what this war has done to everyone. "I've proven my point, those who have experience and seen the horrors of this war know what I'm talking about. It's permanently implanted in our minds and even when this war is over it probably won't ever go away."

_Logic forces me to believe in this_

_And I have learned to see_

_And I can only say what I've seen and heard_

_And only you can choose_

_And every choice you make will affect you_

_Suit your own self_

Everyone was silent after I've given my speech about this war and the Jedi's role including the men who fight in this war. Everyone was either in their own train of thought and thinking what this war has done and how this affected our minds. Even though I've only been at the temple for a month, I could see what this war has done to the people. Satine stood up and spoke to all of us.

"I think we had enough for one day, it's the first day of the peace treaty. We'll continue tomorrow, but for now tonight is the masquerade ball and I would like everyone here to be in spirit for tonight. Meeting adjourned." We all stood up and bowed towards Satine. Then most of us left expect for the senators of the Republic who stayed behind and talked to each other about today's treaty. As I was about to walk towards the hall, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It turned around and it was Satine. "You spoke brilliantly today Anya. Obi-wan should be proud of you." I smiled and we both hugged each other.

"Thank you Satine, I just wanted to speak what needs to be spoken from the people." She pulled away and smiled at me. She put an arm around my shoulder and we started walking.

"Come on; let's take a walk through the gardens." We started walking around towards the entrances towards the gardens and Fives was walking behind us as for protection incase were under attack or someone tried to kill us. "You say that you speak for the people. Who were you talking about when you say in your speech?" I was hesitating a little bit, but if she wants to know then I guess she needs to know.

"I only know because I was experimented at an early age." Her smile faded and turned into a frown of confusion. I know Fives was listening so I guess he needs to know too. "Even though I get bits and pieces of my past in my dreams, I know what war is really about. In my dreams, I remember being in a lab, wires were attached to me and all kind of needs went through my skin. They people in white lab coats told me that I would only be used in battle like the men, but I was their secret weapon. A mass destruction on that killed innocent lives and people who refused to be prisoners of war. Whenever I wake up from the dreams, I don't scream, I cry in my sleep and wake up with dried up tears every morning." I started looking at the ground while I was walking with Satine. She gave a sad face at me and she tightens her grip on my shoulder.

"Have you told Obi-wan about these dreams?"

"I have and I told him it was a piece of my past that was in my dreams. It re-runs over and over again. I kept thinking that it will show me what they did to me and how this virus affected me so much and how I became the secret weapon. Most importantly, what was I used for?"

"I feel if you find out what you were used for, you may not like the truth in the end."

"That's what I'm afraid of, is finding out the truth." We continued walking through the gardens and seeing the beautiful organic flowers with different colors and shapes. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. I could feel the sun's rays shining down on us, giving us warmth since I'm wearing a strapless blue dress that had three thin straps across my shoulders, the dress went down to my feet, a design of black lilies that went across my chest all the way down to my side and wrapped around my slim body, two slits that went of the my thighs almost fully expose my legs, a silver arm band that was on my upper arm on the left arm, two long black arm warmers that covered above my elbows, my sterling silver dragon choker, both dragons on each side of my neck wrap half way around my neck a small chain in the center of the back of my neck, both dragon claws holds the purple gem in the center, a silver headband across my forehead with two silver lining to my temples to my jaw line, my hair in bun with lose strains of hairs coming down from the sides and black ballerina slippers that the black ribbons strap around my ankles to the half part of my shins. Yes, it was a nice day for all of us, but I fear that tonight maybe a different story.

_You can breathe today_

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see if it was Fives who was saying that thought to me. Satine gave a puzzling look at my reaction and no doubt about it, so was Fives. I looked around to see if I could sense anything that was disturbing the force. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around and it was Satine.

"What is it? Is there something wrong?" I gave her an unsure look. I was still looking around the gardens and so was Fives. He took out of his blasters and since I didn't have any of my weapons on me, I was completely defenseless. I closed my eyes, relaxed and let the force guide me through of this troubling matter. The force inside of me is strong and I could feel it flow through my body in my blood stream. I snapped my eyes opened and looked at Satine with danger in my eyes.

"We have to get back to the palace now!" She nodded and we both started running towards the palace. Fives wasn't far behind us; he was by my side within minutes. We saw the guards near the gardens entrance; they saw us running and became alerted by our actions.

"Duchess, what's wrong?" As one of the guards approached us, I spoke to them.

"I sense a threat, but I don't know what it is. Be on alert for anything that's suspicious."

"Right away!" Satine went first through the door; Fives grabbed my wrist and pulled through the door. I almost stumbled, but he caught my other wrist before I fell.

"Are you okay milady?" I looked around and saw Senators Organa, Chuchi and Amidala and they gave concerns faces at us. I looked up at Fives and swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." I know he had his helmet on, but I could see his worried eyes staring right at me. It was getting uncomfortable for the both of us, he let go of my wrist and I turned away from him. With that turn away, I walked towards Satine and the rest of the senators of the Republic until someone's force signature was near and it made me shiver. I recognized this force signature all too well. I turned towards Fives. "Fives, I need you to go get my lightsabers and my blasters. They should be on the dresser near the balcony doors in my room. There on my black belt, bring them to me in five minutes. We've got company." He nodded and started running towards the hall and to my room. Once he disappeared into the hall, I looked back at Satine and the others. "Be on guard, someone's here." Before she could ask any other questions, an explosion went off from the ceiling. I looked up and quickly got out of the way. I hit the ground on my side and covered my face with my arms. I slowly uncovered my face and looked at the ruble and saw a logo in the center of the ruble. It was red and white and looked like a somewhat of a pentagon. I had this feeling inside of me like I've seen this insignia before, but I don't know where. My head started to hurt with some sort of weird pain and I rubbed my forehead, but it wasn't going away. I started to have flash backs of being in a white room, strapped to a bed, people in white lab coats, wires connected to a machine, a face that I don't know and the red and white pentagon insignia on the lab coats. Then I heard the voice again.

"You can breathe today." I snapped my eyes opened and saw Fives inches away from my face.

"Anya, are you okay?" I looked into his worried eyes and then back at the insignia for a moment and then back to Fives. I nodded.

"I know that insignia. I've seen it before." Fives gazed where I was looking at the insignia. We both stared at it for maybe about a minute until Satine's guards came to help us and check us for injures.

"Are you alright milady?" I nodded at the guard; he let out a hand and helped me to get back up on my feet. The other guard helped Fives as well.

"I'm fine, is Satine, I mean is the duchess alright?"

"She is fine. We put her and the rest of the senators in a safe room just on the other side of the palace." I sighed in relief, I'm glad everyone was okay.

"Thank god." I put my hand on my forehead again and glanced at Fives. "Fives, will you escort me back to my room, please?" He stood at attention and nodded.

"Yes milady." He took my arm and tucked it under his arm and we both walked down the halls to my room. As we got to my room, I sat on my bed, buried my face in my hands while Fives shut the door behind him. I didn't know whether to cry or not, but I can't cry now. I must not show fear especially in front of Fives. He would never let me forget it for the rest of my life. "Are you okay Anya?" I snapped my head up and turned towards Fives. His helmet was tucked under his arm against his side. He gave a concerned look at me; he was worried since I was almost killed by a collapsing ceiling. I would be worried too if Fives was near the collapsing ceiling. I glanced back at the floor and I could feel a tear running down my cheeks.

"I'm fine, just overwhelmed, that's all." My voice cracked after I said I was overwhelmed and I couldn't hold the tears back. I looked away from Fives and let the tears fall. I silently cried and didn't look at Fives. I know he's going to think I'm a coward after all that has happened to me in the past month. He probably thinks I'm weak and a failure. I tried so hard to be strong for Obi-wan and the men, but at this very moment, I was weak and I showed fear.

_So many lies swirling _

_All around you_

_You're suffocating_

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_You're suffocating_

The rest of the afternoon, I sat in my room on my bed and just stared at the ground. I already removed my shoes, headdress, wrist warmers, my dragon choker, my arm band and I let my hair done. My hair was in my face as I stared down at the floor. I felt like a motionless statue. My face was stained with dried up tears. I knew that I had to get ready for the ball tonight, but I wasn't planning on going in the first place. However, since I'm the Jedi Peace Negotiator, I kind of have to go. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. My head snapped up and I looked puzzled at first. "Just a second." I ran towards the refresher, I looked in the mirror and I sighed. My face was dried with stained tears and my face was pale. I looked like shit. I turned on the water, splashed water on my face, turned off the water, grabbed a towel and dried my face. I looked back in the mirror, my face was normal again and no more tears. I walked out of the refresher and went to the door. I wasn't expecting someone, but I opened the door anyway. I looked up and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and hit me like a tidal wave. It was Obi-wan. "Hello to you too."

"I heard about what happened today. Fives commlink me about today, he said that you were crying." I'm going to kill Fives later tonight. I pulled away from Obi-wan and looked into his blue ish, green ish eyes.

"I'm fine Obi-wan, just a little shaken up, but I'm fine. Fives didn't need to commlink you. I didn't mean to pull you out of the war."

"Anya, Fives only commlink me because he said that you saw an insignia after the explosion happened. He's worried about you and so am I. He said that you stared at for fifteen minutes. What happened back there?" I hesitated to tell him, but he deserves to know what came back in the flash back I had when I saw insignia. I sighed and walked away from him. I stood in the middle of the room and sighed in defeat.

"I know the insignia. I've seen in before in my dreams and I had my second flash back today when I saw it. It was the same one as all the other ones, but in the flash back, I saw the insignia on the wall of the lab and all on the lab coats. The flash back end when I saw the insignia. I did see a face, but I couldn't recognize the face though. It became clearer this time." The silence has taken over our conversation. I just lowered my head in shame, but he needed to know and I wasn't going to lie to him about it. He was my master and I told him that if anything was bothering me. I don't know what he was thinking and I wasn't going to go into his head and find out. The last time I did that I was put into the med bay. I don't want to repeat that. I couldn't stand any longer, my knees buckled up and I fell to the floor. Tears started to form in my eyes, strains of hairs in my face and feelings that I can't admit to him. Everything was all bundled up inside of me, holding those emotions inside of me wasn't going to hold any longer. A tear ran down my cheek and I could feel more tears running down too. Things weren't going as they planned and neither was this. Since the silence wasn't broken, I might as well break it. "It's always the same dream, the same place, the same people and the same face that I don't even recognize. Why did I have to be the one to lose her memory? Why me! Why does this always have to be me!" I didn't want to be angry or be in rage, but it all build up inside of me and I couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears started to run down my cheeks like the Naboo waterfalls and the pain burned inside of me like the lava of Mustafar. They kept coming and they won't go away, I buried my face in my hands and sobbed silently. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and held me tight. I honestly thought Obi-wan left my room, but I guess he decided to stay. I did sense that he was worried and concerned about me. He pulled me close to his chest and stroked the back of my head. He pulled me into his lap and cradled me for comfort.

"I don't understand either. I don't understand that this has happened to you. I wished you had your memoires back. I really do, but you don't have to do this alone. Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Waxer, Boil, Fives, Satine, Shaak Ti, Master Yoda and I will help you get through this I promise." I removed my hands and looked up at him with my eyes full of tears.

"You'll help me get through this?" He took his thumb and wiped away the left over tears.

"Of course, no matter what I will always be by your side. I won't leave you in the dark, you don't deserve that, and you deserve happiness." Our faces were very close to each other and our foreheads touched. I started breathing heavily, our lips were an inch away and from the looks of it I wanted to pull away. However, for some reason I couldn't. I felt like I was in a trance or something that was pulling me closer to him. As our lips were about to touch, I heard the voice again and it was screaming.

_Breathe!_

I snapped my head towards the balcony to see if someone was there, but I saw no one. I looked around while I was still sitting on Obi-wan's lap. He put his hand on my cheek and his other arm wrapped around my waist.

"Anya, what is it?" I quickly got up from Obi-wan's lap and grasp and started running towards the balcony. I hit the stone railing with my stomach and started breathing heavily. Either this voice is messing with my head or I've completely gone mad. I felt Obi-wan's force signature and he was completely worried about me. He came up from behind me and whispered in my ear. "It's the voice again, isn't it?"

"It's slowly coming back. It's the second time today I heard it. The first one I heard it before the explosion and I felt a familiar force signature, but I didn't know who it belongs too and here's the second. I heard it before we were about to kiss." I looked down at the gardens and watching the birds sings their song to each other. I rest my hand on the stone railing holding my weight up as I continued to watch the birds. I heard voices outside and it was the Satine and Senator Chuchi and Senator Amidala. Their laughter echoed through the gardens and the wind was gently blowing through the air. I could feel the wind flowing through my long, raven's feather hair and looked up at the different colors of the sky. I saw the birds doing a flying dance around each other like they found each other. I smiled at them and slowly put my hand in the sky telling them that I'm friendly and won't hurt them. One of the birds came flying down and rested on my finger. I pulled it closer to me and it chirped with joy. I smiled at the bird as the wind kept blowing through my hair. I felt it getting stronger and stretched out my arm towards the sky and the bird took flight. Flying towards its mate they both disappeared into the sky, it made me think on life now. Wishing I could fly away, fly away from this war and go somewhere with peace. However, wishing doesn't get you anywhere; I learned that the hard way.

"You wish you could fly, don't you?"

"It would be impossible unless I grow wings on my back." I started to walk back in until Obi-wan grabbed my wrist.

"It may not be impossible." I snapped my head towards him with a shock expression.

"You know damn well as I, you wouldn't let me be an experiment again! I lived almost my entire life in a lab and I'm sure as hell I won't go back! Never again!" I harshly got out of Obi-wan's grasp and walked back into my room. I didn't turn back to look at him, he didn't deserve to say that. I sat at the edge of my bed as I felt the hot tears forming in my eyes. I had a huge lump in my throat that's hard to swallow away. I ran my hand through my long hair to push it out of my face, but they continue to fall in my face, at least a few strains. I hugged myself and started to cry silently so Obi-wan can't hear me.

_Big enough to fill the void that's inside of you_

_It's just a breath away_

I know he was watching me, but I didn't want to look at him. I heard his footsteps coming towards me; I dare not look at him. He kneeled in front of me, but I was still looking at the ground. He sighed.

"I never want to hurt you furthermore; I would hate myself until the day I die. You've been through so much; I don't want to hurt you. I understand that you don't want to talk to me, but I want you to know this. Whether you hate me for the rest of your life, know that I will never stop thinking and caring about you no matter what." He was being serious, did he thought that I hate him now because he said that. I maybe mad for awhile, but I don't hate him. I can't, I could never hate him. I looked up at his eyes and stared into his blue ish, green ish eyes and he stared into my deep blue Jedi eyes. I felt a spark inside of me and eager pulses ran through my entire body then I did the unexpected move, I kissed him. However, as I kissed him I knocked him on his butt and I sat on his lap. He was surprised at first, but he returned the kiss and it became more passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and the kiss deepened with passion. He rubbed his tongue against my bottom lip asking permission to enter, I parted my lips and our tongues did a dance. I could feel his hand rubbing my back and I ran my fingers through his golden brown hair. We finally broke apart, breathing hard from the kiss and stared into each other eyes. He rests his hand on my cheek and I rested my hand on his top of his hand.

"I could never hate you Obi-wan; I could never bring myself to hate you. I know you never meant to hurt me and I know you're just trying to help. I shouldn't have snapped at you for what you said. It's just that being remembered that I used to be a lab rat just made me think that I will always be a lab rat." He pulled me into a kiss again that lasted for a moment and pulled me close to his chest.

"You will never be a lab rat again, I promise. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you or touch you as long as I live I promise. I won't let anyone take you away from being who you want to be. I won't let that happen, I will always protect you no matter what. You have my word for it." Our foreheads touched each other.

"I'm going to hold you to that." He laughed a little and I gave a soft smile. We stayed like that and savor the moment before we both have to go back to our duties. He knew that I had to go to the masquerade ball tonight and he would be on security duty with Fives along with Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex and Commander Cody. I would get to see everyone tonight. It was only three o cloak, but he had to go and brief Anakin and the rest of everyone else and I need to get ready for tonight. We finally were off the floor from our spot and by the door since he had to get back to the others that are waiting for him. We kissed passionately one more time, we both wanted to savor the moment. We both broke the passionate kiss and breathing softly.

"Will you be at the ball tonight?" He rested his hand on my cheek and rubbed his thumb on my cheek bone.

"I'm on security duty for tonight; I kind of have to be here." I let out a small laugh, he did too and we both smiled at each other. We both stared at each for another moment; we didn't want to leave each other, not for a second.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I bit my lip and hesitate for a minute, but I might as well ask.

"What does all of this mean?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what does this mean to 'us'? I know we aren't supposed to form attachment since it's against the Jedi code. I don't know I guess I'm just confused and a little lost, but all I know is that I don't want to lose you."

"I know, I feel the same way and I don't want to lose you either. Whatever this is, we'll get through this I promise." I gave him a soft smile and stared into his blue ish, green ish eyes. We stared at each other for another moment, until there was knocking at the door. We both jumped since we are right next to the door. I fix myself up and I opened the door, it was Anakin, Ahsoka and Senator Amidala. Great.

"Hello Anakin, Ahsoka, senator. What can I do for you?" Anakin grinned at me.

"Hello to you too." I rolled my eyes and motioned them to come in. They came in and I walked towards the dresser and poured a glass of water for me since I need to be hydrated today. Anakin and Senator Amidala sat on the couch and Ahsoka sat in one of the chairs. Anakin looked over his shoulder and saw Obi-wan leaning against the wall next to the door. He then looked back at Ahsoka and they both shrugged. I was getting annoyed by this silence, so I broke it.

"What do you want?" It was kind of harsh, but I was already frustrated at Obi-wan earlier, but we made up. Now I'm getting back to where I'm about to force push someone into a wall. Anakin spoke up since no one else would.

"I wanted to make sure if you were okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" I could tell Senator Amidala was getting annoyed with me so she spoke before Anakin had the chance.

"Answer the question." Anakin snapped his head towards the senator because of how she answered towards me. Her attitude gave it away. Ahsoka glanced at Anakin telling him to keep the senator calm. Ahsoka spoke for Anakin and the senator since she knows how much I really don't like her and the way she acts around me.

"We just wanted to know if you were okay. Fives told us about what happened at the scene of the explosion." I froze up. Fives told them about what happened today, the explosion, the insignia, everything. Anakin spoke up after Ahsoka.

"He said that you remember the insignia from a dream after the ceiling almost dropped on your head. You wanna tell us about it?" I didn't say anything; I just looked at the cup of water I just poured for myself. I didn't know what to say. First mission of being a Jedi Peace Negotiator and I feel like it's already falling apart.

"Anya, were not mad at you or disappointed or anything like that, we just want to make sure you're okay and out of harm's way." I still didn't say anything, but something else did and it was the voice and I saw a face form in the cup of water.

_So many lies swirling _

_All around you_

_You're suffocating _

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

_You're suffocating_

I dropped the cup and the cup made contact with the floor. It shattered and pieces went flying on the floor. Anakin, Ahsoka and Senator Amidala quickly stood up and Obi-wan was already at my side. The water started moving towards the rays of sunlight and started to form into something. At first, I thought I was imagining things, but I noticed everyone was watching the water do something that's impossible, but then again I'm not from here so anything is possible around here. I watched the water form into a human like something out of a supernatural novel or something like that. My eyes widened with astonishment. I looked at her for a moment and the water formed into a women. I slightly walked towards her and stopped. I was curious, she formed into a reason, and I need answers, time to get some.

"Who are you?" I asked nervously, she just smiled at me.

"I am a figment from your mind." I raised an eyebrow and she continued. "You should know who I am. You met me a long time ago." I started to think about it, and then I started to get a headache. I rubbed my forehead then my temples because the pain started to take effect. I started seeing a woman. "Remember Anya, remember who I am." The pain went away because who I know who she is.

"Kind blue eyes of the ocean, dark brown sand skin, pinkish lips of a rose, black hair like a raven's feather, come to me, my dear, dear – "

"Sheva Alamor"

"Sheva?" She smiled at me and I didn't whether to be happy or be in fear.

"Yes, it's me."

"I thought you were dead." She shook her head.

"No, they couldn't kill me, they can't kill me."

"But I saw them do horrible, horrible things to you and I heard you scream for your life and they experimented on you with the virus." Her smile faded into sadness.

"The virus that you have has bonded with me too. They seek me as a weapon of mass destruction on humanity. War has raged on for a long, long time. They kept experimenting on more of us. I was the second to be experimented on for the virus, you were the very first to have bonded with the virus. Others who have either died because virus killed them instantly or they refused to be a lab rat."

"I was a lab rat my whole life Sheva! You escaped from that prison of hell and left me behind! You left me like I was nothing! You and Chris left me behind! Pongo and I had to survive on our own, but Pongo didn't make it out! He died protecting me while I made my escape! I tried to get him back, but it was too late, he was gone! My puppy died by protecting me, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye! I was locked up and being abused everyday physically and mentally! I was in pain every day, but I couldn't afford to be weak in front of the others who had to suffer like me! You did this to me!"

_So many lies swirling _

_All around you _

_You're suffocating _

_The empty shape in you_

_Steals your breath_

"I didn't want to leave you behind neither did Chris, but we had to choice! If we brought you with us, we all would be at risk and they would know that you were gone!"

"So you saved Chris and yourself! Chris taught me everything so I can defend myself and you took him away from me! He would never leave me behind! I had to fight my way out of that hell hole! Every day I would count the days being abused and tortured every day! I'm officially scarred for the rest of my life while I'm still breathing!" I could feel the tears running down my face as I was yelling at Sheva and my voice was cracking and shaky. Just seeing the flash back from when Sheva and Chris were helping me and training me in martial arts and mortal combat and when they escaped the facility and left me behind. The days of being abused and torture all came back. Seeing those flash backs hurt me so much that my heart started to break. Sheva's face showed the expression of regret and sadness.

"We both didn't want to leave you, but there was no time to get you! You have to understand what we had to do! You have to understand and accept our decision!"

"I don't have accepted anything from you! You left me behind to die! I trusted you, we trusted you and this what we get! You left us! You left me TO DIE!" I forced pushed her so hard that her water form exploded when it hit the wall. She was gone. My anger, rage and heartbroken feelings took me over. I fell to my knees and broke down crying. Those flash backs at the facility were painful flash backs and they were my past. Just thinking about it made me want to curl up into a ball and be alone. I buried my face in my hands and sobbed my eyes out. I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind as I was crying my eyes out. The arms were warm and pulled my into its chest. I couldn't see their face because my eyes were blurry because of the tears. I heard a voice.

"Shhh, its okay, its okay. You're safe; you don't ever have to think about it anymore. Nothing is going to happen to you I promise." It was Obi-wan. I cried into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I could still Anakin, Ahsoka and Senator Amidala's force signature. They were still here. I felt Ahsoka getting closer and she put her hand on my shoulder. I jumped into her arms and she hugged me back. She was rubbing my back to calm me down and be comforting to me. I started hyperventilating and my breathing became short. I was shaking violently and coughing hard. Senator Amidala kneeled down and felt my forehead. She gasped.

"She has a fever; we need to get her to the bed." Anakin came over and scooped me up from Ahsoka's arms. He carried me to the bed and everyone surrounded me. Senator Amidala sat next to me on my bed and rests her hand on my cheek. "I need a wet cloth." Ahsoka quickly walked to the refresher, grabbed a cloth, put it under the running water, squeezed the rest of the water out, walked out of the refresher and gave it to Senator Amidala. She dabbed my forehead softly and laid the cool, wet cloth on my forehead. My breathing was slowing down to the point where I'm about to fall asleep. My eyelids became heavy and I couldn't hold them open any longer, but I had to say something about my encounter with Sheva. I squeezed the senator's hands and she looked up concerned at me.

"Everything has been figured out, expect how to live." After my saying, my closed and I fell into a deep sleep of my nightmares.

_Breathe today_


	6. Episode 6: A Vision Within A Dream

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been busy with school and doing photo-shoots and papers for English class, but here is a short preview!

Anya ends up being sick and she's been in a coma for three days. The peace treaty has collapsed and no one likes the idea to postpone the peace treaty. Ahsoka has been by her side and refuses to leave her. Anya's fever has finally broken, but still has not woken up rom her coma. Ahsoka tires to understand what Anya has been going through and every time she tries to help, it only made things worse. Soon after Captain Rex comes and joins her, but to only give her grief. Ahsoka yells at him for his insecurity until something comes out of Anya's chest. Ahsoka tries to go and reach for the mysterious object that's hovering over Anya's chest, however Anakin stops her and pulls her away from the object. Anakin, Ahsoka, Captain Rex including Senator Amidala has no idea what object is or if it is dangerous. Senator Amidala wants to bring this to attention and get the senate involved, but Anakin objects to the idea. Meanwhile Ahsoka finds the object interesting. As Ahsoka reaches for the object, a mysterious blue mist spreads out and stops time. Ahsoka being caught up in the blue mist, it shows her a memory, a memory that will change everything for Anya, Ahsoka and most of all Anakin. How wills this affect Anya? Will Ahsoka be able to handle? Will Senator Amidala bring the Senate involve with Jedi affairs? How will Anakin react to the dream?

Character: Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker's POV

Song: Haunted, Evanescence

Story: The Chronicles of Anya: The Awakening

Enjoy and no bullying! Sorry for the delay!

A Vision Within a Dream

Ahsoka's POV  
It's been two days since Anya became sick and she hasn't woken up since. Master Kenobi told the Duchess the situation and the peace treaty was postponed until Anya gets better. However, we don't know when she's going to wake up; it could be any day now. I sat next to her on the ledge of the bed and held her hand. She's been through so much and this is what she gets? Her fever finally broke and she's hasn't woken up. Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala went for a walk to get away from all 'the drama that Anya is giving all of us' look at everyone. She doesn't understand what Anya has been through and how much pain she has suffered. I don't think she will never understand. I squeezed her hand and closed my eyes.

"How is she doing?" I opened my eyes to the voice of Rex. I glanced at my right and saw him sitting next to me. His helmet was off and had a look that I've never seen before, fear. I sighed.

"The same, but her fever finally broke yesterday. However, she still hasn't woken up." There was silence in the room, the only thing you could hear were the birds chirping outside. It was getting uncomfortable for the both of us.

"Where's General Skywalker?" He glanced at me and I just shrugged.

"Don't know, he may be with Senator Amidala. She was kind of upset that the peace treaty was postponed."

"Everyone is a little upset today even Fives is upset." I glanced at him and raised my white eyebrow markings.

"Why is he upset?"

"Because he told me what happened after the explosion." I forgot about the explosion that almost killed Anya or at least put her in a coma, but she got out of the way of the falling ceiling. Then the whole thing with seeing an old friend and betrayer Sheva Alamor two days ago and she have been asleep ever since that day. Rex and Fives weren't there to see her so heartbroken, I'm kind of glad they weren't there because I know they wouldn't like seeing her like that. I know Rex would be heartbroken and I knew Fives would leave the room and cry himself to sleep. Everyone is worried sick about Anya that we don't know how to help her. I sighed and broke the silence.

"It's not his fault; he didn't know that the ceiling was going to explode. None of us did." He sighed heavily and I knew this wasn't gonna go away anytime soon.

"Yeah, try telling that to him." His voice was stern and kind of snapped at my comment. I know Rex is probably upset, but now is the time not to be upset. I know Anya wouldn't want everyone to be upset. However, I think that will be lot harder now since we found out that Anya wasn't just injected with the virus, she was born with it.

"It's not her fault either, you know. She didn't want this to happen." Rex sighed heavily and I knew automatically that he was upset.

"I don't know what to believe anymore Ahsoka, I really don't." I didn't have to answer that, but I know what he means. Is he blaming Anya for all of this? If he is, he might as well leave now so I won't beat him into a pulp. He shouldn't be blaming Anya for all of this, it's not her fault that this keeps happening to her. I sighed heavily giving him a sign saying that I'm not going to have an argument with you.

"Rex, I'm not going to do this now." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her with curiously at her.

"What are you talking about kid?"

"You know what I mean Rex." I got up and walked towards Anya's dresser and poured a cup of water for myself then I heard Rex getting up.

"Come on kid, she's putting us through hell! We don't know when she'll get her memories back! She's scaring the whole battalion! She is better off somewhere else then scaring my men!" That's when I snapped at him because I couldn't take it anymore.

"I will not abandon her! Not now, not here, not ever! She's been through hell then any of us! She is trying so hard to remember her past! At least give her some credit! I know she doesn't mean to scare everyone, I know that, master knows that and so does Master Kenobi! It's not her fault Rex! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" I was breathing heavy because I was screaming at Rex who was stunned and shocked. I yelled at my master's captain. I was shocked myself, but I was too angry to think, but I act out of my anger and that's not the Jedi way. I could feel my face was hot and I felt hot tears that started to fall. I couldn't just stand and have Rex or anyone blame Anya for all of this, I just couldn't. There was an awkward silence in the room and the wind whistling through the room. I forgot that the balcony doors were open so master and Senator Amidala probably heard me and Rex yelling. I walked away from Rex and was about to shut the balcony doors until a strange blue light came from the room. I turned around and the blue light was coming from Anya's chest. My eyes widen as I saw something impossible happened, something was coming out of Anya's chest. A dark silver triangular and a small energy ball encased by a netted metal cage in the middle and more like a spherical. It was floating above Anya's chest and the small energy ball was glowing a light blue color. I walked around the bed towards Anya's side and looked at the spherical object curiously. Rex did the same thing and he broke the awkward silence.

"What the force is that?"

"I have no idea." I reached for it until I heard master's voice.

"Ahsoka, don't touch it!" I quickly pulled my hand away from the object and Anakin and Senator Amidala quickly walked towards us. Master pulled me towards his chest and held me tight. I put my hands on his vest and leaned my head against his chest. I could sense the senator's jealousy and I could feel the tension between Master and the senator. I don't know what's going on with them, but I wasn't going to be in the middle of it. I tried to wiggle out of my master's grasp around me, but he didn't budge. It's like he doesn't want to let go of me, but why though? Why? "Rex, do you have any idea what that is?" I was snapped back to reality when I heard master's voice. I shock all the thoughts out of my mind and focused on the here and now. Rex shrugged at master's question.

"No idea general. It just came out of the commander's chest and now it's floating above her chest."

"Wait a minute!" Did the senator really have to yell? I covered one ear, but other one not so much. My ears are very sensitive to sound and with the senator yelling and that her voice echoes in the room, yeah not so much. However, she continued to talk. "Are you saying that 'thing' came out of her chest?" Rex simply nodded at the senator then she looked at master. "What are we going to do?" I gave a slight confused face and master gave her a 'the look'.

"'We'? There is no 'we' in this matter. This is strictly Jedi business."

"Ani, she could be dangerous to everyone here including that thing that's hovering above her chest! We don't know what it could do! We need to bring this matter to the Senate!"

"The Senate will not get involved with Jedi affairs. She is a Jedi and she is General Kenobi's padawan. I'm going to talk about this with him and see what we can do to figure out what this object is, but in the mean time, you and the Senate will stay out of this matter." I know the senator didn't like Anya much, actually I don't think she never really admire what Anya was trying to do to try to end the war. I know she doesn't like politics, but in her words, 'words need to be spoken over the sound of clashing with droids.' I understand that she wants this war to end more than any of us, but we won't get anywhere if we all keep arguing with each other and the war will drag on. I felt master's grasp started to get lose, I gently pulled away and walked towards Anya's bed. The small energy ball was glowing when I got closer, but as I got closer to her, I stopped in my tracks. Something caught my eye, the glowing ball was showing me something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked a little closer to it and then the ball let out a large energy force and blue mist was all around the room. I saw different images like it was telling me something. I used to force to guide me through and it seemed to work. It showed me a room, full of strange looking creatures that looked like humans, but covered with silver metal. There were seven of them sitting in chairs like the Jedi council. I could hear them talking.

_"Orion Pax Skywalker, you have been by the Matrix of Leadership by showing your courage and leadership from the battle you have won." Skywalker? Master said he didn't know his father nor meet him, but this can't be. He can't be master's father. It just can't be. "The Matrix of Leadership has chosen you, as a keeper and as a leader." I saw one of them bring the object out to the guy who was kneeling before his superiors. However, he wasn't like them, he was human. He had dark brown hair, light tanned skin, he's about master's height, and he wore a brown jacket, a white t-shirt under it, dark blue jeans, and black and white shoes. I also looked at his hand and one of them, he wore a gold ring. Wait, that's no ordinary gold ring, it was a wedding band. He's married. He looked up to one the creatures and stood up. The creature handed him the 'Matrix', the guy reached his hand out and the object was hovering over his hand. He pulled it towards his chest and just like that the 'Matrix' went through his chest. The rest of the creatures stood and the one in the middle spoke. "Dynasty of Primes, I give you, Orion Pax Skywalker, Leader of the Matrix of Leadership." The small energy ball started to glow inside of him and he looked up at the primes and stood there proudly. Then it all started to disappear into the blue mist and it was gone._ The blue mist around me started to disappear into the small energy ball. Once all the mist started to disappear, the ball stopped glowing and slowly started to go back down into Anya's chest. It started to glow again as it went through Anya's chest, my eyes widened at the sight of it all. The Matrix disappeared into Anya's chest and just like that it was gone. I stepped backed and suddenly I bumped into someone which to be my master. I turned around and he lightly put his hands on both my shoulder.

"Ahsoka, are you okay? What happened?"

"Didn't you see the blue mist appear around the room?"

"What blue mist?"

"The blue mist that came from the small energy ball, didn't you see it?" I saw confusion on master's face including Rex and the senator.

"There was no blue mist Ahsoka. Nothing happened." My eyes widened with fear. I stepped away from master and from everyone else. I bumped into the edge of Anya's bed and quickly turned around to see that the object was gone.

"Where is it? Where's the Matrix?"

"Is that what it's called? The Matrix?" I quickly turned around and met master's eyes.

"Yes, that's what it's called the Matrix of Leadership. It was given to someone by the Dynasty of Primes." Rex cut into this conversation.

"What is the Dynasty of Primes?"

"It's a council with seven human like creatures who were chosen by the Matrix of Leadership in the past years in its existence. The Matrix of Leadership would choose someone who showed courage and most of all leadership."

"But why does Anya have it then?" That I didn't know, I don't know why Anya has it in the first place. Was she chosen by the Dynasty of Primes? Then I heard Anya stir in her sleep. I quickly turned towards her and quickly walked towards her. She groaned and rubbed her tired eyes. Her eyes opened slowly and squinted at the bright light coming in the room. I smiled a relief smile and she gave a small one.

"Ahsoka?"

"It's good to see you're awake. Everyone has been worried especially Master Kenobi."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Duchess Satine has been keeping him sane since you got sick. Both of them will be glad to see you." Master, Rex and the senator came closer to us. Master had a smile on his face again, Rex and the senator, I guess they were happy, but not too thrilled that she's awake. Master sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on hers.

"I'm glad you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Groggy, but still overall, I'm okay." She sat up and leaned against the bed frame. She rubbed her forehead. "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for three days."

"Ugh, great."

"Do you remember from the last three days?"

"Uh, no not really, but I can't forget that fight with Sheva. It still lingers in my mind of her betrayal." Ahsoka put her hand on my shoulder and gripped it lightly. I rested my only free hand and rested on her hand. "But there was something else that I do remember." Anakin moved a little closer to her.

"What was it? Was it something from your past?"

"I think it was, but I'm not sure though."

"Do you remember anything specific?" She thought about it for a moment, trying so hard to remember from her dream. She rubbed her head and closed her eyes to see if something pops up. She opened her eyes after two minutes and looked at master. "There is something that I remember from my dream."

"What is it?"

"There was a dark room and there were seven people, only they weren't human, they were some sort of dark silver metal creature." Strange, she had the same exact vision had. Wait a minute! It was the same thing that I saw in my vision. I kneeled next to Anya's bed and looked straight into her blue eyes.

"In your dream, was there a man that dark brown hair, light tanned skin, about master's height, wore a brown jacket, a white t-shit under it, dark blue jeans and black and white shoes?" Her eyes widened and she let go of my hand. I could feel master's eyes on me with concern and the look that he always gives me. I could also feel Rex and the senator's eyes on me too. Anya finally spoke out of the awkward silence.

"Yes there was a guy and he was –"

"Kneeling before them wasn't he?" She didn't answer my question; all she did was nod slowly. Anakin put a hand on my shoulder and gripped it lightly. He was worried.

"Ahsoka, how did you know?" I looked at him and our eyes met. I could see the worry and the concern in his eyes. I sighed.

"Because I had a vision, the vision that became her dream."

"When did you get the vision?"

"When the small energy ball started glowing it released a blue mist which probably stopped time for all three of you and that's why I'm the only one who noticed." I paused and looked away from master. I stared down at the floor so I wouldn't have to look at my master's eyes. However, I knew I couldn't not tell them about the vision I had that is that same vision in Anya's dream. I could feel my master's grip getting tighter. "The blue mist showed me an image that could most likely be a memory of the past. It showed a guy being honored for his heroic success of his courage and most importantly leadership. They were called the Dynasty of Primes and the object that was hovering over Anya's chest was called the Matrix of Leadership. It chose him to be the wielder and the leader. It's like the Jedi council, but vaguely different, there were only seven of them now and soon to be eight. The leader came to him and the Matrix was hovering in his hand and then handed it off to the guy. He then pulled it towards his chest and went through him. Once it was in his chest, the ball started to glow in his chest and there forth, the Leader of the Matrix of Leadership." Master looked at me with no emotions whatsoever, I looked back at Anya and her eyes were wide because I just described her dream. I saw a tear run down her cheeks. Rex and the senator didn't have anything to say, but all they could do is give confused and stunned faces at me and at Anya. She looked at her hand and squeezed my master's. He sighed.

"Do you know who it was Snips?" I hesitated and bit my lip, I wanted to tell him his name, but by telling him his name maybe bring back something from the past and bring him pain. I don't want to do that to my master, I don't want to cause him any pain, but the best way in this situation is telling everything even if it does cause pain.

"Master, there was a name, but I don't know how you're going to react." I looked at Anya who was almost in tears because she doesn't want any more pain either. She knows the name. She gave me slight nod and I nodded in agreement. I looked at my master again and I sighed. "His name is…..Orion Pax Skywalker."

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

Master didn't say anything, his face was emotionless. He stared at me and it was starting to scare me. I reached for his shoulder so I could comfort him, but he flinched away from me. His face had a look that I've never seen before, disgust. I tried to reach for him again, but then he kept backing away from me and Anya. I noticed Anya tried to get out of bed until Rex put a hand on her shoulder trying to push her back down, but she refused and got out of bed and tried to walk towards the balcony. She tripped over her feet and stumbled to the floor, she yelped, but immediately got up. She kept stumbling, but she never gave up, she finally made it to the balcony and shed tears. I could feel her emotions, wondering who she really his, her true identity. Her legs were weak and she collapsed with one arm sling on the stone railing of the balcony. She cried silently so we couldn't hear her, I wanted to go over there, but my master motioned me not too. However, he didn't motion me to leave the room, so I got up and started walking towards the door. I didn't bother looking at Rex or Senator Amidala; I don't want to be batter with questions at the moment.

"Ahsoka." I turned around and it was master whole called my name. That same emotionless face he still had, I can't stand to see that look. I glanced at the floor trying not to make eye contact with him. It was hard enough that I had tell him the name and that he had a father or something like that, but it doesn't add up. I don't know what to think anymore. I looked at my master's face once again, still had that look. I slowly turned towards the door, but half way to it, I ran for it. "Ahsoka!" I heard master yelling my name, I kept running away from him and the whole vision and the dream being the same. I know I ran past the Duchess and Master Kenobi, but that didn't stop me from running. I heard Master Kenobi yelling for me to come back and talk to him, but I didn't want to see anyone or talk to anyone. This was too much for me; it was too much for any of us. However, I still think of Anya as my friend and I know she feels the same way. I wanted to be with her, but right now I just needed some time to be alone and gather my thoughts. I made it to the gardens and kept running through the maze so I could be alone and I don't want anyone to find me. I made it at the end which had a stone bench and organic flowers surround the walls of bushes. It was beautiful and the birds chirp there happy songs of the season. I walked towards the bench and sat down and started breathing heavily. Sweat was running down the sides of my face, my legs feel numb and panting hard. My thoughts were spinning out of control and I didn't know how to handle it. However, I don't know what it all means, the Matrix of Leadership and the man with the last name Skywalker. It all doesn't make any sense. I lay down on the stone bench on my back and looked up at the rays of sunlight and listened to the birds sing. I put all the thoughts in the back of my mind, closed my eyes and let nature take me away from all my problems.

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

Anakin's POV

I can't believe it. This can't be happening! It just can't! Ahsoka has a vision about the Matrix of Leadership and a young man with the name of Orion Pax Skywalker, the same dream that Anya had and now the object is in Anya's chest. She was shocked as everyone else when Ahsoka told us about her vision and turning out to be Anya's dream. I couldn't stand seeing Anya stumbling and groaning in pain when she tried to walk to the balcony and then she collapsed with one arm sling on the stone railing. I was still absorbing all of the news in my head; Ahsoka had already run out of the room ad I know she needs some time alone. I think most of everyone needs some time alone. I turned around and looked back were Anya was. She was still over there silently crying to herself. I could feel her pain and I could feel Ahsoka's overwhelming emotions. I looked at Rex and Senator Amidala, they both probably don't understand. There was silence and only silence in the room and I can't take it anymore. "I think you both need to leave, we'll figure something out tomorrow." Rex looked up at me and spoke.

"Sir, who will stay with Anya? I mean we can't leave her unprotected."

"I'll stay with her until Ahsoka comes back. I need you to go get Obi-wan and have him come meet me here in Anya's room. He needs to know what happened." Rex nodded and went on his way, but he stopped and glanced back at me. "Where do you think Commander Tano run off too?"

"Somewhere where she doesn't want to be found. My guess is that she's in the gardens, it's peaceful and she can get her mind off of everything. Her emotions overwhelmed her and she doesn't want to be questioned." It was silent again. Rex does understand, if he was in Ahsoka's position, he probably would want to be alone. "She'll be fine, she just needs to be alone that's all." Rex nodded.

"I know sir, I know." With that he walked towards the doors and he disappeared into the darkness of the halls. I know he's probably going to try to find Ahsoka in the gardens, but it's like a maze, it won't be that easy to find her. He cares about her and he doesn't want anything to happen, but when she wants to be alone, she wants to be alone. I turned towards Senator Amidala. "I know what you're thinking, however under the circumstances this is strictly Jedi business. You will not question Ahsoka when she comes back, she's overwhelmed. You will also not question Anya either without me or Obi-wan's approval." She gave me the maddest look she could ever give me. I know am her husband and that I could trust her with this whole situation, but right now the senate doesn't need to be involved.

"Ani, why do you keep protecting that girl? She has an object that contains an unknown power inside of her chest! She could be dangerous to everyone! She could also be a threat to the Republic!"

"What do you want me to do Padme!? Send her to the Citadel!? That's not an option for her! We need to know what the Matrix of Leadership can do and power it holds, if we send her to the Citadel, then the Separatists will find her, take the Matrix of Leadership, and use her to find the source of the power! Once they find what the power can do, they will kill her! I won't let that happen! Not her!" I didn't want to yell at Padme, but she clearly wants the senate involved. However, she doesn't know Anya real well to know if she's dangerous or not. She doesn't understand, we're trying to help Anya get her memory back not destroy what she has. Yes, it's painful of what she's going through, but were here to help her get through this. Yes I feel bad that I yelled at Padme, my wife, I feel bad yes, but I don't think she realizes how much she has far she's come. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "Padme, this is hard for all of us to take in I know that."

"But you're not willing to let her go, are you?"

"If the Matrix of Leadership is dangerous and a threat to the Republic, you may tell the senate, but since we don't know what it really does and there's not threat." She sighed in defeat.

"Okay, if it's not a threat then I won't get the senate involved." I sighed after she said that she won't get the senate involved. However, I know the council will need to know the events that happened and what Ahsoka saw in her vision and what Anya saw in her dream. I looked at Padme with kind eyes and gave a soft smile.

"Once Ahsoka comes back, I will contact the council today's events. We will discuss about Ahsoka and Anya having the same memory. If the Matrix of Leadership is a threat and IF it is, then you can bring it to attention to the senate." She nodded.

"I understand Ani." With one swift move Padme made her way to the door and she also disappeared in the halls of the darkness. I looked back over at Anya who was still on the ground and her arm sling over the stone railing. She's been through so much and now more pain and suffering she has to go through. However, she's hanging in there and she's not dead which I would give that a good sign. I walked over to her, kneeled next to her and pulled her into my arms. She wasn't crying anymore, but she was singing a lullaby.

"Home is behind, the world ahead and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight, mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade, all shall….fade." She buried her face in the croak of my neck and I hugged her tighter as she lightly started to cry.

"Everything is going to be okay Anya; everything is going to be okay." I heard her sniff a little and wiped the tears away.

"Is Ahsoka okay?" I kind of figured she would be worried about Ahsoka. She was like a sister to her and she wanted to know if she was okay.

"She's okay, she needed to clear her mind and she was overwhelmed by the emotions."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For all of this, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. This is my entire fault."

"No, no, no, this isn't your fault." I pulled away and wiped the tears away. "You didn't know that this was going to happen, none of us did. We're gonna help you get through this, finding out about this Matrix of Leadership is one step closer in finding out what happened to you in the past. We're gonna get through this I promise, but right as of this moment, this is not your fault." Tears started to form in her eyes again and I wiped them away. She nodded and rests her head against my chest. I hugged her gently, kissed her forehead and rest my chin on the top of her head. She's been through so much and she's still holding on. She doesn't give up without a fight and never backs down. I know she'll get her memory back, even if it does take awhile.

Ahsoka's POV

_"We need a plan! We can't just keep sitting here and watch our cities being destroyed!" I saw the eight members of the Dynasty of Primes arguing over something. One of them said that their cities are being destroyed. 'What did he mean by that?' Then I heard another yelling at him._

_ "We can't risk anymore of our men being killed in this war! We must protect the people from being destroyed!" _

_ "We may have nothing to protect if we don't act now!" All of them started to yell and argue with each other. However, one of them stayed quiet and it was the human. He just sat there and watches them argue. The one in the middle held his hand up and yelled._

_ "SILENCE!" Everyone stopped yelling and looked at their high member of the Primes. "We must it argue any longer. Our people need us now more than ever. However, I see each and everyone's point, we must not let our enemy destroy our home. We must make a wise decision." He turned his head towards the guy and looked at him with a questionable face. "What do you suggest Orion?" It took him a minute to think about it. He closed his eyes and he could feel the pain and suffering of the people. He opened his eyes and looked back at the high member. _

_ "We should protect the people and take them to safety. We cannot afford to lose anymore civilians. We must get them away from the enemy to avoid chaos."_

_ "The people are already in chaos! We shouldn't just retreat, we should fight!"_

_ "No! We must protect the people and retreat to somewhere it is safe for them to live in peace! We must not think for ourselves in this time of war! We must think of the people and how this war may affect them in the future! We must protect the people now! We must act now!" Everyone nodded their heads and agreed with Orion. 'Why do they have to leave? Who is the enemy?' I heard the high member speak._

_ "I agree with Orion. We must get the people out of the cities and somewhere safe from harm's way." They all agreed expect one which was at the very end on the left, he doesn't seem happy that he and his fellow Primes are saving the people instead of fighting the enemy. There was defiantly something wrong with him. I could just see it._

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

I my eyes snapped opened and gasped for air. I was breathing hard, but regained my breath. This vision was different, wait a minute, it wasn't a vision, and it was a dream. A dream about the Primes and them yelling at each other and talking about war and protecting the people. 'Was war coming towards them or were they already in war?' I thought to myself some more and noticed that I was still in the gardens or least in the maze of the gardens. I kind of forgot why I was out here until I remember what happened today. The Matrix of Leadership, the memory, the vision and the dream that became one. I still can't believe it all happened so fast. I rubbed my eyes and saw that the sky had less sun rays in the gardens. I guess I slept for more than two hours that it's almost nightfall. I sighed and decided to go back to the palace. I got up and started walking out of the maze and into the main gardens. I looked around and could hear the birds still sing their song and the flowers glow dim as an ember. I sighed and walked up to the palace. As I made it to the entrance, greeted by the guards, but I didn't expect to be greeted by Senator Amidala.

"Hello Ahsoka." She gave me a smile; I gave her a soft smile.

"Hello senator." I didn't want to talk to her right now, I just wanted to eat and sleep. I don't want to talk about what I saw in my vision. I still wasn't in the mood. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you." I knew it she wanted to know about the vision. I know she wants to know, but I can't bring myself to tell her. It wouldn't be right, not at this moment in time.

"Senator, I wish on my behalf that I would not talk about the vision tonight. It's too much for me to talk about."

"I understand Ahsoka, I know how much it made an impact on you, and I don't blame you."

"Thank you Senator Amidala. I must go now; I need to get some sleep, busy day tomorrow. Goodnight Senator Amidala." I force a small smile and bowed and she bowed too.

"Goodnight Ahsoka." She smiled. I started to walk towards the halls of doors, but I glanced back at Senator Amidala before I went into the hall of doors. I do feel bad that I didn't want to talk about it, but it's just too soon to talk about the vision and the dream Anya had. It was all too much for the both of us. We both know we would be talking to the council soon enough and we don't need any more crap on our shoulders. Senator Amidala doesn't need to be in this at all, she has a lot on her plate too. We all do. I looked at the ground and started walking again. I wanted to check on Anya and to see if master was still there too. I got to Anya's room and opened the door and saw master sitting next to her bed. She was finally at peace of sleep. I know she needed it. I walked towards master and saw that he was holding her hand. I stood at his side and smiled at her peacefulness.

"How is she?" Master slightly jumped when I spoke to him and rubbed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"She's a lot better; now that she got all of her emotions out and meditated for a little bit. Turns out while she was meditating, she actually fell asleep." I had to admit when she meditates when she's tired, she will fall asleep and there's no waking her up. If you try to wake her up, she will attack you with her lightsabers. I smiled at my own thought and laughed a little. "What are you laughing at?" Master raised his eyebrow at me and I shook the thought out of my head, but kept the smile on.

"Oh nothing master, just thinking."

"What are you thinking of Snips?"

"Nothing Skyguy, just thinking about the good times that's all."

"Okay, whatever you say Snips." He gave a small laugh and I just kept smiling. However, it faded because I thought of how Senator Amidala wanted to ask about the vision. I couldn't get that weird conversation out of my head, but now is not the time to be thinking about the conversation, this is Anya time. She needs us and now is not the time to think about Senator Amidala. "You okay Snips?" Master snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked down at him and he raised his eyebrow at me. I can't lie to him about my short conversation with Senator Amidala. I sighed.

"When I came back from the gardens, I saw Senator Amidala." I glanced down at him with a blank expression. It's like when he hears her name or someone talking about her, he doesn't react anymore.

"What did she want?" His voice was different too. It was sterner and somewhat angry. Was he angry at Senator Amidala? "What did she want Ahsoka." He snapped me out of my thoughts again and this time he was getting impatient with me. I shook my head of my thought and sighed.

"She wanted to ask about the vision I had earlier today." I glanced at him one more time and his eyes were closed and his balled his hand into a fist. I don't know if I should speak again, but I looked back at Anya and back towards the balcony. The wind was whistling in the open air, it kind of freaked me out, but it was relaxing too. I started to walk away and go towards the balcony entrance, but master grabbed my hand. I turned around to see his face, but he was still looking down at the ground with his eyes closed. I knew he wanted to know what she asked and I knew that I wasn't going to get out that easy.

"What did you say to Senator Amidala?"

"I told her I was not at liberty to talk about it with anyone, besides I didn't really want to talk about it. I told her that I was going to get some sleep since we're getting up early tomorrow to talk to the council."

"How did you know that we're going to talk to the council?"

"I kind of figured you would talk to the council about it, plus I want to tell them what I saw in my vision anyway. This is something that I can't keep a secret."

"I understand, I probably wouldn't want you to keep this a secret either. You're doing the right thing to tell the council about your vision."

"I just hope this vision could help Anya in the long run of remembering her past."

"It will Ahsoka, it will." He got up and embraced me with a hug. I know he was trying to comfort me and he was proud of me when I told him I wanted to tell the council about my vision. I couldn't keep it a secret, it wouldn't be right to Anya and it wouldn't be right to keep from her. I returned the gesture telling him 'thank you'. The time that I choose not to keep a secret is probably the best decision I've made during this mission.

_Hunting you I can smell you – Alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Anakin's POV

We continued to be at Anya's side for the rest of the night, it was almost dawn. I could not fall asleep, but Ahsoka leaned against my shoulder and fell asleep. She said she would wake up in an hour, but I'm going to let her sleep. She doesn't get enough sleep already and she needs a break from the war. She is also a teenager, I'm surprised she hasn't complained about the ways of war, however, she's growing up; she knows that this war will not end soon, but it will end someday. Hopeful, the war will end when she becomes a Jedi Knight. Come to think of it, I don't know when the war will end. None of us do. We just have to keep our heads up and our spirits alive because if we don't, we might lose this war. I looked down at Ahsoka and she was fast asleep, she crossed her arms on my lap and her head lay on her arms. We've been both been watching Anya and doing patrol runs making sure we don't have an unexpected guest. I rubbed her lekku gently and I heard her purr in her sleep. It was kind of relaxing, I don't know why, but it was. She just looks so peaceful in her sleep more peaceful when Padme sleeps. Not that I watch Padme in her sleep or I watch Ahsoka in her sleep, oh what do I care. Padme is my wife and Ahsoka is my padawan. There's a difference. However, Ahsoka was different, I don't know why, but there was something in Ahsoka that was different from Padme or something that she didn't have. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I'll eventually find out some other time. Ahsoka stirred in her sleep and her eyes started to flutter open. She yawns, rubbed her tired eyes and glanced up at me.

"What time is it master?" He chuckled a little at her tiredness and patted her shoulder.

"It's almost dawn Snips."

"Really?" She looked towards the opened balcony and saw the dim of sunlight coming out of the horizon. "Why didn't you wake me up early? I thought I was gonna go on patrol?"

"I let Rex took your shift and I noticed you haven't been sleeping very well Snips." She thought I wouldn't notice, but she's my padawan, I know her too well. "Plus, I thought you could use some extra sleep since today is going to be pretty busy around here."

"Well, might as well get started then." She slowly got up from the ground and from my comfortable lap. I helped her up to her feet and gave a soft kiss on her forehead. She let out a small laugh. "What was that for Skyguy?"

"For being the bravest padawan a master could have Snips." I gave a smile at her, but she slightly turned her head and her stripes on her lekku slightly turned light blue. She was blushing. However, she wasn't giving her bright smile to me, she was frowning.

"I don't feel like a bravest padawan."

"How come Snips?"

"Because I just don't feel it master, I haven't done anything that was that prove anyone that I'm the bravest padawan. I haven't done anything heroic. The only thing I'm good at is being reckless and disobeying orders. That's all I do."

"Ahsoka," I took her hand and took her towards the outside of the balcony. The sun was slowly coming up from the horizon and the sunlight beamed towards us. The birds started to chirp cheerfully and the flowers got their rays of sunlight. I could feel the heat of the sunlight on my skin and I could feel Ahsoka's mood become lighten up again. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You don't have to prove anything or be a hero to save lives. Yes, you can be reckless at sometimes, but being reckless, brings the best out of us and sometimes disobeying orders does get the job done." She let out a small laugh and so did I. 'This is going good. Keep it up Anakin.' He thought to himself and continued on. "All I'm saying is Ahsoka, is you should never have to prove anyone anything, all you need to do is be yourself. Don't let anyone change who you are. You are yourself and no one can't change that." I gave her a soft smile, she glanced up at me and she was giving me a smile and I could see tears started to form in her eyes. "Why are you crying Snips?"

"Because your one of the nicest people to say that to me. No one has ever said that to me before." She wiped the unshed tears away and gave me a soft smile. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back and whispered in her eye.

"I'm glad I was the first to tell you." I pulled her away and wiped away the tears that briefly escaped her eyes. I don't think she even noticed the tears. She smiled and I smiled back. For some reason I felt something that was taunting inside of me, what is this feeling? She turned her head towards the full rays of sunlight. Her smile grew wider as the sun fully came out of the horizon and enjoyed the sun's company. She was herself again and I'm glad. She's back to her normal self again. As I was about to say something to Ahsoka until my commlink went off. She quickly turned around and gave me the 'your commlink ruined the moment' look. To be honest, it's kind of scary when she gives me that look so I decided to answer it before she really gets annoyed. "Skywalker here."

"Anakin, I need you and Ahsoka to come up to the throne room. The Duchess would like to talk to you about Anya's health." I glanced at Ahsoka and her smile turned into a frown, this was not good.

"Of course master, however, Ahsoka wanted to contact the council; she would like to talk to them about her visions."

"The visions she had yesterday about Anya's dream?"

"Yes master. She feels that it would be the right decision to do and bring it to their attention that I have an ancestor that was a Prime." It took Obi-wan a minute to answer since he doesn't know about the vision and he doesn't know about the guy name Orion Pax Skywalker and the entire vision that Ahsoka had that Anya saw in her dream. Yeah, maybe this was a bad idea telling him about it since I didn't get to discuss the situation with him yesterday. I heard him sigh in frustration. This can't be good.

"Anakin, bring Ahsoka and Anya with you to the throne room immediately. Don't be late." I didn't have to sense my old master's frustration, I'm gonna guess Rex told Obi-wan everything yesterday including the Duchess. I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, we'll be there. Skywalker out." I turned off my commlink and looked at Ahsoka. She wasn't mad, but she looked disappointment. I couldn't help, but feel disappointment too. She only wanted to talk to the council about it not the Duchess and the senators even the senators of the Separatists. She doesn't want the enemy to know about the situation. It's between the Jedi to Jedi, no one else. I couldn't stand it when Ahsoka feels disappointment. It breaks my heart to feel it. I don't ever want to feel that feeling again. I sighed and finally broke the silence. "We need to go to the throne room. Obi-wan and Duchess Satine are waiting for us." She sighed.

"I know, I was looking forward to talking to Master Yoda today."

"I was looking forward to it too Snips. However, I guess it's going to have to wait." She sighed and took a last glance at the gardens and how nature calms her down. I could sense her fear. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." She looked up at me and gave me a soft smile. I gave her a hug one more time before waking up Anya. She pulled away and started to go and wake up Anya. She sat by her and put her hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her. I heard her groan; she rubbed her tired eyes and covered them from the bright light of the sun.

"Good morning Anya." She smiled at Anya and she gave a small smile.

"Morning." She looked at me and gave a wave and I smiled at her. I didn't want her to go to the throne room because I know she will be interrogated by the senators from both sides. "What's up?" Ahsoka's smiled disappeared and for some reason I couldn't bring myself to tell her. I looked away from her because I couldn't tell her and I know having Ahsoka telling her instead of me is selfish, but I didn't have the words. Ahsoka's voice broke the silence.

"Anya, we have to report to the throne room."

"Okay, for what?"

"For what happened yesterday."

"You mean about the dream and the vision?" She hesitated at first, but she wouldn't keep it from her, she needs to know.

"Yes, Master Kenobi and the Duchess would like to know the full story. However, it won't be just the two of them."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the senators of the Republic and the Separatists will be there to hear what happened too." I could feel her uneasiness for the whole thing. This isn't going to be easy, for any of us. It just got a lot harder on all three of us.

Ahsoka's POV

We were standing before the Duchess of Mandalore all three of us. I could feel Anakin and Anya's nervousness along with my own. I could also feel everyone's eyes on us. It was making me more nervous since I have never spoke the Duchess like this before, I could only imagine how Anya feels. I glanced towards Anya who was on my left, her eyes were looking down at the floor, and she felt ashamed. She should feel ashamed about this, it wasn't her fault. None of it is. I even glanced at master and I could feel he was getting uneasy too and the silence was getting to us, so it was time to break the silence. However, the Duchess broke it first.

"I received disturbing news about you Anya." She flinched when the Duchess said her name. Her voice was stern and full of disappointment. "Not only you brought danger to my home, but you brought a dangerous unknown object inside of you." I could feel that Anya wanted to cry, but she fought back the tears. "I know you don't know how this happened and I know you can't full remember your past, however, the peace treaty has collapsed there's nothing more we can do." Is she really blaming Anya for this!? I can't stand her and let Anya get the full blame and it was making me angry so I blurted out.

"It's not Anya's fault!" The Duchess look towards me so did Master Kenobi and the senators. "She didn't know this would happen at all whatsoever! You can't blame her for this! Yes, she has the Matrix of Leadership inside of her only because it is the only way to protect from the hands of the darkness! She is a Prime and destined to become one just like Master Skywalker becoming and destined to be the Chosen One! With the dreams she has and the visions I get, it's a better chance of Anya getting her memory back! No one should be pointing fingers at whose fault it really is and who should be blamed! None of us didn't know this was going to happen especially Anya! She had nothing to do! She didn't mean for the ceiling to explode and she didn't mean to be sick for the three days! You can just blame her for everything and if you do, then I don't know you like I used too!" Everyone was silent after I yelled at them for accusing Anya. I sighed heavily and calmed myself down. Master is probably going to kill me for yelling at the Duchess. However, under the circumstances it had to be done.

"Padawan Tano is right." I snapped my head around and looked for the voice that spoke. I heard the quiet footsteps until they were right next to me. It was Senator Riyo Chuchi. "We should not be blaming Padawan Anya for all of this. She did not know and she couldn't have planned it because Master Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi would have stopped her from putting everyone in danger. Only one event has happened in which the explosion of the ceiling. Anya warned us about it because she was the one to sense it before any of us and was at the time the only Jedi here. She warned and saved us from being killed and we should thank her for saving our lives. Even though she didn't stop the enemy, but the enemy was too fast for her to engage in battle, for all we know the enemy wasn't even near Anya or Mandalore when the explosion happened. She saved us all and if we can't cherish her saving us, then we are who we think we are as senators."

"I agree with Senator Chuchi." I turned around and saw Senator Organa walking towards us. "She did save our lives and that she should not be punished. Instead of being punished we should help her in anyway we can to get her memory back and as senators we should be helping not blaming the first person we see in our paths."

"I agree with both Senator Organa and Senator Chuchi." That was Senator Amidala's voice; she was right behind me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Anya should not be to blame Duchess. This was personal to Jedi Affairs and I shouldn't have spoken of it. I now know that now, Anya is a special young woman who wants to end this war. We should thank her for saving our lives not punishing her. I know I shouldn't have broken my promise to Master Skywalker and I feel terrible for telling you and I know I should have done it. I was only try to help and of course I don't want her to be sent to the Citadel. I may know nothing about her, but I what I do know is that she is a strong, independent young woman becoming who great Jedi apprentice to Master Kenobi and a Jedi Negotiator for the Jedi council." I glanced at Anya and she was still looking down at the ground. I put a comfort hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Her head slowly turned towards me and I could see the tears run down her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug and stroke the back of her head. Her black hair was soft that it made me wish I had soft hair like hers. I couldn't hear her cries, so I'm guessing she isn't crying anymore. I heard footsteps coming towards me and Anya and I turned my head to see master. He rubbed Anya's back comfortably and gave a small smile at me. I gave one back at him and turned towards the Duchess. I couldn't tell whether she was happy or even more disappointment, I even look towards Master Kenobi, same expression. I glanced at the floor because I couldn't stand seeing their expressions. They should be disappointed in Anya, she's trying to get her memory back and she's losing more then she thinks. I'm not gonna let that happen, not while I'm still breathing in this world. Finally, the Duchess broke the silence.

" Senators, I understand what all of you are coming from, but that doesn't change the fact that Death Watch is here back on Mandalore again." Anya snapped her head up with wide eyes at the Duchess. She finally spoke up from her silence.

"Death Watch!?" She's only encountered with Pre Vizsla and that's it, she hasn't fought them in about I don't know six days! What the hell is she talking about? As she was about to speak up, but I decided she didn't need to be humiliated any longer.

"Duchess, if I may speak, she only fought off the leader of Death Watch Pre Vizsla, not the entire group of Death Watch." Duchess was about to say something like she was going to yell, but she was cut off by Master Kenobi.

"You are right Ahsoka, but Pre Vizsla said he would be meeting Anya again when he attacked her. This means he will be back for her and her only."

"Right you are Kenobi!" Everyone turned around including Anya and we all couldn't believe it. Master stepped forward and so did I and Senator Amidala put her arms around Anya keeping her safe. We didn't need this right now and most of all, Anya didn't need this either.

"Pre Vizsla." Master growled his name and I shot him angry daggers at him. I balled my hands in fists and grabbed my lightsabers, but I didn't activate them not yet anyways.

"If it isn't the Hero With No Fear and his reckless Padawan Tano."

"How do you know my padawan!?"

"Oh didn't she tell you? We met awhile back when I was about to execute her on Carlac, however, I was interrupted by an astromantic. I have to say you taught her well Skywalker." Master glared at him and he gripped his lightsaber hard. I've never seen him so mad or sense he was this angry. I never really told him what happened on Carlac or the fact that I used to have an attachment to Lux Bonteri and how we kissed, but I easily got over it, so there's nothing to tell. Before I could talk off Pre Vizsla, Master Kenobi yelled at him.

"Padawan Tano told us everything that happened on Carlac and how you slaughtered the villagers on Carlac and defeated you in a lightsaber duel!"

"But she didn't tell you that she betrothed to Lux Bonteri!" My eyes went wide and my mouth was wide opened. It was bad enough that they knew that Lux dragged me into Death Watch camp, but there was a reason that I left some details out. I activated my two lightsabers and went into my battle stance. He looked at me and smirked.

"Ready for a rematch Tano!?" I growled at him and bear my sharp canine teeth at him. He's never seen my sharp canine teeth before, master didn't know about them either. Only Master Plo knew, he was the only one since he did bring me to the temple. Pre smirked at me and he ignites his black lightsaber that his ancestors stole from the Jedi temple. However, I know he's after Anya; he wants a rematch with her. I glanced back and saw Senator Amidala protecting her. Anya looks so fragile. She's wearing and thin strap black top, long black leggings that went down to her ankles and dark green short shorts over them. She was also wearing dark maroon combat boots and her utility belt that held her two blasters on each side of her hips and her two lightsabers. She didn't even look at herself. She had fear in her eyes and there was something else that I couldn't put my finger on. I looked back towards Pre Vizsla and all he did was give his stupid smirk at me. "Ready Tano!?" Okay, now he was pissing me off.

"Shut up and fight!"

"With pleasure!" We both charged at each other and both lightsabers clashed with each other. This was a fight to the death.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me _

_Watching me_

I blocked his attacks and he blocked mine as well. I backed flip and twirled as I block his attack to my stomach. I swung my shoto to his side, but blocked it quickly and twirled my shoto to the ground. We both glared at each other for about five seconds until I bucked him off and back flipped away from him. He charged for me again and aimed for my stomach. I did a side step and block his lightsaber and jumped spinning kick to his head. My kick was so hard that it knocked off his helmet. He had a scar on his face that I remember seeing when we last fought on Carlac. He got up slowly and wiped away the trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth. "I'm impressed Tano." I glared at him and gripped my lightsabers tight.

"I've improved since the last time we met."

"That may be true, however I've also improved too."

"I doubt that."

"You don't believe me!?"

"I don't believe anything you say!" He lunged at me and knocked out my shoto out of my hand, but I still have my other lightsaber which he didn't see. I used my free hand and punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards as I started to charge for him. However, he quickly regains his balance and lunged at me again. Our lightsabers clashed with each other again, I quickly bucked him, but he kicked me in the chest. I hit the floor hard on my shoulder and I could feel that it was throbbing in pain. I try to summon my lightsaber; however, Pre Vizsla kicked me in the stomach. I yelped in pain and clenched my stomach and could feel and hear Pre Vizsla's footsteps coming closer. I tried to get up, but the pain was too much to handle. I cringed in pain and glanced up at Pre Vizsla. He kicked my lightsaber away from me so I wouldn't be able to attack him. "Any last words you would like to say before I killed you!? Any words to Lux Bonteri!?"

"I don't have anything to say to Lux Bonteri! He means nothing to me! We're only friends that is it!"

"Then why did you tell us that you were betrothed to him!?"

"Only to protect my cover and to protect him from getting himself killed!"

"And yet you blew your cover!"

"I only did because you and your Death Watch friends slaughter the people of Carlac! I did what I had to do and yet they are all dead!"

"I should've killed you on the spot and now that you are helpless, I'll finish what I started on Carlac!" I prepared myself for death itself because I knew my time will be up soon. I thought of all the good memories I have with everyone at the Jedi temple, to the Resolute with Admiral Yularen, all the men including Rex, Barriss, Master Plo, Master Kenobi and most of all my master.

"Anakin." I whispered so Pre Vizsla couldn't hear, he raised his lightsaber about to strike me, however, I felt the world stop in time or it went to slow motion. I glanced at Master Skywalker, his eyes were wide and he started running towards me, but he was too far to get to me. I gave him my smile to remember and whispered, "I'll always remember you no matter what." I could see his lips move telling me 'I can't lose you Ahsoka.' He was still running, but I know he won't make it in time to save me. I glanced up one more time and Pre Vizsla's lightsaber was half way down to kill me. I looked back at master and whispered to him my last words. "I love you, goodbye Anakin." His eyes grew even wider when I whispered I love him, he stumbled on his own feet and fell to the floor. I could see the tears running down his cheeks and I prepared myself for the unbearable pain coming towards me. Time came back and I knew I was going to be dead. I closed my eyes and lowered my head and prepare for what coming next. I will be one with the force.

"Say goodbye Ahsoka Tano!" I heard Anakin yell in pain. It made my heart broke.

"NOOOO!" He rose down his lightsaber fast until another lightsaber clashed with his. I snapped my eyes opened and looked up and saw a yellow blade blocking Pre Vizsla black blade. I saw his eyes were wide and his mouth gaped. I looked to my side and I saw her saving me from death. She glared her blue sea Jedi eyes at him and she spoke in a dark and yet determination voice at him.

"You kill her, you kill me."

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

"Anya." She didn't even glance at me; she was staring down Pre Vizsla. However, how did she get to me before master could? How did she get to me so fast? I look around and everyone's eyes were wide including Master Kenobi and the Duchess. Was she the one stops time itself? I know she doesn't know that I love my master, but it's kind of hard to think when someone just saved your life. I looked back up at Anya and I noticed that her eyes didn't change to the purple cat eyes. Was she trying to win this fight on her own? Whatever the reason was, there was going to be a fight to the death.

"Well, you finally came out of hiding." He smirked at her and she just kept glaring at him.

"I never was hiding."

"Oh really?"

"The Senator of Naboo was protecting me from harm's way."

"Hiding behind a senator shows the sign of weakness, surely you knew that already didn't you?"

"At least, I'm not some heartless man who slaughters lives for fun."

"Enough talk girl! Instead of battling it out with harsh words, instead we battle each other of the skills with a lightsaber." I put my hand on her arm.

"You don't have to do this Anya, you don't have to prove anything to him or us. You don't have to fight him." She didn't even look at me, but I did hear her speak to me.

"I'm not trying to prove anything, but I am going to get justice." She bucked him off and she force pushed Pre Vizsla into the rim of the wall. She walked in front of me. "Anakin, take Ahsoka and get her into a safe distance and commlink Rex for reinforcements." I looked over at master and he got up quickly and made his way towards me. He picked me up and carried me bridal style towards everyone else. He turned around and we both were looking at Anya. Master spoke before I could say anything.

"Anya, you don't have to do this." She glanced at little at us and looked at the ground.

"This is what I have to do." She looked back at Pre Vizsla and he was already up and activated his lightsaber. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. I didn't have the strength and master was holding me tight. I could feel that she was calling the force to help her. Her eyes were closed as she mediated called the force to give her strength. All I could do is watch and whisper to her if she could hear me.

"Don't let him bring you down." She opened her eyes, grabbed her second lightsaber and activated.

"I won't let you pull me down!"


	7. Episode 7: A Fight That Will Change Me

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating the story, I've been busy with school and I've been drowning in homework since next week is my last of the quarter of school and it's been hard for me and my friends and one of my friends in Boston since he's using one of the chapters as a script for his film. So yeah, it's been super busy. Hopefully this will cheer some people up! I do have to say, this was hard to write since I had writer's block like every five minutes when I would type and then blank mind for like two weeks. I hate it when it happens, but this has to be one of the most intense episodes I have ever written. So hope you guys like it! I am working on the next episode as we speak. Also this is mostly Anya's POV well actually the whole episode is, but you get the idea.

Character: Anya's POV

Song: Take Me Away, Globus

Story: The Chronicles of Anya, The Chronicles of Anya: The Awakening and The Chronicles of Anya: The Resistance

Enjoy and no bullying! Again sorry for the delay it probably will happen again!

**Previously on Anya's Lost Past**

**Rex****: "What the force is that?"**

**Ahsoka****: "I have no idea."**

"_**I give you, Orion Pax Skywalker."**_

**Ahsoka****: "It was given by the Dynasty of Primes."**

**Anya****: "There were seven people, only they weren't human."**

**Ahsoka****: "I had a vision."**

**Anakin****: "Who it is Snips?"**

**Ahsoka****: "Orion Pax Skywalker."**

**Rex****: "Where do you think Commander Tano ran off too?" **

**Anakin****: "Somewhere where she doesn't want to be found."**

**Anya****: "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."**

**Anakin****: "This isn't your fault."**

"_**We cannot afford to lose anymore lives."**_

**Ahsoka****: "On my behalf I wouldn't talk about the vision."**

**Senator Amidala****: "I understand Ahsoka."**

**Anakin****: "I would've done the same thing."**

**Ahsoka****: "I just hope this vision helps Anya in the long run."**

**Ahsoka****: "Shut up and fight!"**

**Pre Vizsla****: "With pleasure!" **

**Anya****: "You kill her, you kill me."**

**Anakin****: "You don't have to do this."**

**Anya****: "This is the only way."**

**Ahsoka****: "Don't let him bring you down."**

A Fight That Will Change Me

Anya's POV

Tension was rising between Pre Vizsla and I. He doesn't need to bring anyone else into this. If he wants a challenge, then a challenge he's gonna get one. "I won't let you bring me down!"

"We'll see about that child!"

"What did I say about calling me 'child!'?"

"What will you do!? End me!?"

"Don't tempt me!" I growled at him. I gripped my lightsabers. He activated his black lightsaber and pointed at me.

"I got you were I want you!"

"You think so!?"

"Don't tempt me child!" I growled at him, however, I wasn't going to let my anger get in the way. Anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering. I closed my eyes, calmed my mind and the negative anger and hate started to lift. I could hear a voice in my head. It wasn't just a regular voice, it sounded like a young woman's voice. I could see a shadowy figure in the distance of my mind. She started coming closer to me. The shadows started to disappear. I could see her; she has peace skin like mine, big blue and green ocean eyes, long silk blonde hair, she was wearing a purple tub top that showed off her toned belly, she was wearing armor gauntlets that fit her half way up her arm nicely, she had on black gloves, wearing a black skirt that has slits on both sides of the skirt, she had on purple leggings that went down to her mid thighs, she was wearing black combat boots just like mine and she had white bandages that covered her toned belly. She was interesting, but also very recognizable. I feel like I've seen her before, but where? She's different, just like me. I couldn't explain, but somehow or somewhere, I know her. Was she in one of my dreams? Could she be one of the people from my past? I was about to ask her who she was, however, she started to disappear. I tried to reach for her, but she had already disappeared. My arm dropped to my side and I looked down at the cold dark ground. I didn't get to even ask her about her name. However, I could hear her voice. Was she singing?

_Kneel in silence, alone_

_My spirit bares me_

_Pray for guidance, towards home_

_In darkest hours_

I know I was still in my mind, I saw the dark ground disappear as the light started coming towards me. Her voice was helping me get rid of the darkness and hate. Then something struck me, I at first I didn't know what I was fighting for. However, I know why I'm fighting in the first place. I was fighting for Ahsoka, Anakin, Senator Organa, Chuchi and Amidala, Rex, Fives, Cody, Duchess Satine, Master Kenobi and everyone else. I know what I'm fighting for.

_Kneel (dream within dream we travel)_

_In silence (empires of faith unravel)_

_Kingdoms falling.._

_Down (who's hand commands this thunder)_

_In silence (cry as we're torn asunder)_

_Alone (unto what gods I call?)_

_Protect us in our.._

"I know what I'm fighting for." I didn't realize I spoke that aloud because everyone around me was confused including Pre Vizsla.

"You know what you're fighting for!?" It took me a few minutes to ask that, but I know what she meant, the words she sung. She was giving me my answers to my thoughts, well only a few, but still their answers and that's all I need.

"I know what I'm fighting for!"

"Go ahead, tell everyone what you're fighting for!?"

"I'm fighting for those who have suffered long enough in this war, I'm fighting for something I believe in and nothing more! I'm fight for peace, freedom and justice! I will fight until justice is served in the matters of time! I will light the dark path that blocks us from what we all deserve in this universe, peace! I may be a Jedi apprentice and a cadet in training, but that doesn't stop me for what I'm fighting for! I will not fight just for the Republic, but I will fight for those lives that have been lost and sacrificed in this war and those innocent lives you slaughtered on Carlac! I will fight and defend those I love in my life! I will fight in these desperate hours of war! I will never surrender to the shadows of darkness, I will never surrender to you and I will never surrender to the Dark Side of the Force! I WILL FIGHT!"

_Fall away, my soul wandered_

_Borne by grace_

_I flew on high, sheltered from this thunder_

_Calling heaven.._

I felt this charge of energy that I've never felt before. A blue light started shining from my chest; I could feel the girl's presences. I could see her reflection in front of me. She smiled at me; she helped me out of the darkness. She walked right through me and I could feel the energy run throughout my body. Something was happening to me like my whole body started to change. As the blue light flashed the room and everyone covered their eyes including Pre Visla, they all uncovered their eyes. They we're all astonished. My black hair was now long to my fingertips and in a high up ponytail, some hair strains hang loosely on both sides of my face, I was wearing a purple skirt that has slits on both sides, white bandages wrapped around on each mid thighs, I was now wearing a black lace long sleeve shirt with a purple thin strap tank top over the lace, black fingerless gloves, a utility belt that held two of my blasters on each of my hip along with my two lightsabers, my dark maroon combat boots and a black headband with a metal plate in craved with the Dynasty of Primes insignia. There was a line across the middle of number three backwards, a lower case 'h' and under the line was four other lines, two of them are curved left and two straight lines that look like daggers. I opened my eyes; they were still the same Jedi blue ocean eyes. I narrowed my eyes at Pre Vizsla. I could feel all eyes on me including the Separatists senators. "In the name of the Jedi Order of the Republic and the Seven Dynasty of Primes, you are under arrest Pre Vizsla." I heard him growl and he glared at me.

"You may have new armor, but you will never arrest me! Not while I'm still breathing in this world! You may belong to the Republic, but that doesn't change your status!"

"I don't belong to the Republic, I belong to the Primes."

"Where are you getting at!?"

"Vengeance for the weak, justice for the Primes and freedom for the people." I grabbed my lightsabers and activated them with that yellow blade represents balance in the Force. Pre Vizsla's lightsaber was already activated.

"Let's see what you got Jedi!" I glanced back towards everyone, they were still shocked at the sight, but Ahsoka had a stern expression on her face. I slightly nodded at her and she nodded back understanding what I'm fighting for. I narrowed my eyes back to Pre Vizsla, I could feel the black silver metal on the sides of my face slowly started to form into a mask that only covered half of my face.

"Time to find out." My mask took form we both charged at each other. The fight for justice has begun.

_Take me away from time and season _

_Far far away we'll sing with reason_

_Prepare a throne of stars above me_

_As the world once known will leave me_

Our lightsabers dance a familiar dance of battle; we slashed at my arm, but managed to block it before it made contact with my skin. I block his attack as I twirled while hitting and blocking his attack. He did a parry attack and I blocked all them. I countered attack and swung my lightsaber in the opening he left wide open. I have to admit he is skilled, but he doesn't know I have something up my sleeve. He threw a roundhouse kick; I ducked and back flip to dodge his kick. I swung my lightsaber, but he regained himself and he blocked my attack. He struck at my head, but managed to duck while I still can still blocked his attack. I kicked his lightsaber out of his hand, deactivated my lightsabers quickly and started hand-to-hand combat. I blocked his punch, caught his arm, twisted his arm, kicked his leg and threw him to the ground. He growled his pain and I did back flips away from him and grabbed my two blasters and started shooting at him. The hard part is that he shot up and started dodging all of my shots. He grabbed his blaster and started shooting at me. I dodge and started running and jumping around the throne. I ran up the wall, pushed off with my foot and did a backflip in mid air, dodging Pre Vizsla's shots. I quickly took out my lightsabers and deflected his shots. I twirled both my lightsabers around me and I forced pushed him across the room. I could hear his armor make a cracking sound against the wall. I went into defensive position and I could see the large crack across his armored chest. He didn't have his helmet on so I saw blood trickling down his face. He was breathing hard, but he still got up and grabbed his blaster. I glared at him and just stared at him. "You don't know when to give up don't you?" He growled at him and wiped the blood away from his lips and smeared it all over his face.

"You're gonna have to do better then that!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed? Or are you just proving your little Death Watch friends back on Carlac? I know you're not trying to prove it to the Duchess of Mandalore because here, there's nothing for you here."

"I'm not proving to ANYONE ESPECIALLY TO HER!"

"You're lust for power has blinded you from reality and you're soul has gone to hell."

"I don't care! I want Mandalore to be in its rightful place in this war! We were proud Mandalorian warriors, we fought with honor for our land and now we are being run by a Pacifist! She does not deserve to rule Mandalore!"

"And you think that you are fit to be the ruler of Mandalore?"

"It's better then a Pacifist running us to the ground of peace!"

"Wrong, the more fighting we do the more lives we lose to this war. We fight for peace not for honor."

"You know nothing about this war!"

"I've seen many wars, more then you can imagine. I've seen innocent lives being slaughter; I've seen brothers and sisters being killed by the enemy or sacrificing themselves to save everyone else. I've seen many; many dead bodies lie on the ground of each battlefield. Hundreds and hundreds of my brothers and sisters have died or been killed in battle or have gone missing and to never be seen again. I've seen it and I've lived it. You know nothing about what I've seen in war."

"That may be, but we belong in this war! We belong with everyone else!"

"If you did join the war, which side would you have choose? You can't choose the Separatists, they already betrayed you and you're already an enemy to the Republic, there's nothing for you in this war. You are no longer welcome to either of us."

"I will never join the Separatists and especially I will not join the Republic! Death Watch will join this war! We will bring justice to Mandalore!"

"I will make sure you don't bring Mandalore into this war. None of these people deserve to be enslaving by this war including you, I'll make sure of it."

"You can try!" With that he started shooting at me again. I dodged and deflected the shots and I managed to deflect a shot to his shoulder and his hand. He dropped the blaster, but he started to charge at me. I quickly deactivated two lightsabers and round –house kicked him in the stomach. He immediately fell to the ground; I pointed my lightsaber to his neck. He could look at me since he was on a brink of death.

"You will never stop Death Watch from its rightful glory!" He coughed up blood and started to hyperventilate from coughing so hard. My face has softened when I saw his body on the ground and coughing up blood. I could smell the blood that has spilled on the marble floor. I'm still not use to it, but I held in my urge to throw up, I know I will later, but now is not the time. Pre Vizsla is dying right in front of me; he has gone too far with his duel. He should've stopped when he had the chance.

"You should've stopped when you had the chance, now you're dying and there's nothing I can do to save you."

"You were going to save me?"

"I know there was good in you, there's always good in everyone along with darkness. The Force is inside everyone and everything around us. I could not sense any darkness inside of you whatsoever, but I could sense good. You may not know this, but deep inside of you, there is good. You may hate the Duchess and you may think that you're alone in this lifetime, but the reality is, you're not. There are some people like you, but there all dead or they may have disappeared and come back the next decade. Seeing you coughing up blood and slowly dying doesn't bring justice, but it does bring peace." I looked away from him because I don't want to watch him suffer from the internal injuries he have. It pains me cause I can't save him, but it also brings peace and closer for the war coming to an end. I looked over at everyone else, which I kind of forgot they were still here including the Separatists senators. They all understand what I'm saying about the Force and how there is good in everyone. They might not know it, but there is, it's inside of everyone. Anakin was still holding Ahsoka in his arms; it doesn't look like he wants to let go of her because he's afraid of losing her. Senator Amidala, Chuchi and Organa just watch with eyes wide and semi understand. Duchess Satine and Master Kenobi just stand there with no expression of some sort. I can't even make out the expression they are giving me, but I can feel their auras and emotions inside. It's not something I want to feel when someone is dying in front of me. I glanced at the floor and thought about death itself. Where would you go? Heaven or Hell, which is the question everyone is thinking about. However, it's different here, if you die, you are with the Force. I don't know if that's true, but if it is, maybe he will be one with the Force. I hope so.

"You know," I turned around and saw Pre Vizsla was trying to speak without coughing up blood. "You're a different Jedi that I came across."

"I told you, I'm not from here, and I don't know whether I belong here or not."

"Whether you from here or not, you still have great potential position here. If you were chosen to be a Prime then you must fulfill your duties."

"You never want to do this, didn't you?" He paused for a second and then he hesitated to tell me. "You were forced, weren't you?"

"I only wanted Mandalore be in its rightful place in this war, that's all I wanted, but there is another that only wants revenge."

"Who is it?" I could see that he was being hesitant again; I kneel beside him and looked into his eyes. I could see fear, not just sense it, but I could see it not only that there was something else, but what? "Who is it that wants revenge?"

"Someone that was with the Republic, put in prison for his actions against the Republic, escaped on his own, found and joined us, revenge is all he desires."

"Who is it? Does it have a name?"

"A name that I will not forget even after death it will still haunt me when I leave this world."

"Who is that's going to haunt you until after death?"

"You must stop him. If you don't now, he will take control over Mandalore. He has already recruited fifty men and women maybe even more to take revenge on the Republic."

"That's still not even to try and take hold of Mandalore."

"It may be, but still you must stop him."

"Tell me the name and I will do everything I can to stop him."

"His name is….is…..Slick." Right there and then his body went limp and motionless. His eyes were still open showing fear and a tear trickle out of the corner of his eye. I closed my eyes and lowered my head and called the Force help him guide through whatever he needs to be guidance. I open my eyes and reached for his eyes and closed them. I stood up and looked at the motionless body of Pre Vizsla, the man who wanted to stop this all. My mask retreated off to the sides of my face. Even though he was the enemy, but he could've also had been a great ally in this time of war. However, he was also forced out of his place of leader to second in command of Death Watch. I turned back towards the others and realized that everyone was in danger of this plot. Everyone here, including me this will not end well for any of us. I was about to walk over until I sensed a disturbance in the Force. I stopped mid tracks; I sensed multiple signatures getting closer to the palace. I saw Master Kenobi coming closer to me and he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"What is it?"

"They're coming."

"Who's coming?" I looked straight into Master Kenobi's eyes, I forgot what they actually looked like, his blue ish green ish eyes showed some concern and something else, but I can't put my finger on it. There was a silence that I wanted to break, but I didn't have the words in my mouth to say anything. "Anya who's coming?" Finally, I found my voice and spoke.

"Death Watch." As I said it, I heard windows shattering around the throne room. Master Kenobi and I covered us from the shattered glass flying across the room. I glanced at Anakin and he used his body as a human shield to protect Ahsoka. Everyone else protected himself or herself. I came uncovered myself and saw each Death Watch members stand on the window edge and pointed his or her blasters at us. I looked over at Anakin. "Where's that reinforcement I asked for!?"

"I don't know they should be here already!" The door was blasted away and more Death Watch members started coming in. Death Watch surrounded everyone and her guards were protecting the Duchess. I heard another explosion coming from the entrance and the door was completely blasted away like it didn't even exist. A couple of more Death Watch started running in and securing the throne room. They pointed their blasters at Master Kenobi and me. We were out numbered. I looked towards Master Kenobi and he was just as surprised as I was. We heard footsteps and looked towards the entrance. A Mandalorian armor man was walking towards us and stopped in the middle of the room. He looked at Pre Vizsla's body and saw that he was dead; he looked back at us and spoke.

"So this is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi's apprentice who is also being trained as a clone cadet and a peace negotiator, am I right?" I narrowed my eyes at him and I automatically knew who it was. He tilts his head at me like I was a something he's never seen before. "You look nothing like Pre Vizsla described."

"You're not welcome here….Slick." Master Kenobi snapped his head at me and his eyes were wide. The Mandalorian armor man reached for his helmet and took it off his helmet and revealed his face. I heard gasps from the senators and I glanced at Master Kenobi and his mouth was wide open.

"Hello General Kenobi, it's good to see you again."

"Slick." So it was Slick. I looked back at Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin's face was filled with anger, he knows Slick too. I also did notice that he was holding Ahsoka closer to him that she rubbed the crook of his neck. I looked back at Master Kenobi with a concern look. He knew Slick, but how though. "You certainly have changed since the last time I saw you."

"Indeed I have, I see you've changed too. Got rid of the armor for a more comfortable Jedi robes and I see you have yourself an apprentice as well. A lot of things have changed at that fact." It was defiantly Slick. I remember Master Kenobi talking about him and how he betrayed his brothers in the 501st for freedom from the Jedi. He felt like he and his brothers were slaves to the Jedi and the worst was that he was a spy for Ventress. She gave him money and she would grant him and his brother's freedom from the Jedi and the Republic itself. He betrayed everyone and ended up being locked up, I almost felt bad; however, he made his decision. "Where are my brothers? I would like to say hello to them especially Captain Rex and Commander Cody." I was snapped out of my thoughts and back to reality. I heard Slick's voice, but Master Kenobi's voice was louder.

"You will not see any of your brothers today Slick! You betrayed them! You betrayed all of us!" I could tell that this struck Master Kenobi a lot. He trusted Slick and he betrayed him. I know what that feels, it's like someone stabbed you in the back. I know that feeling all too well. "You betrayed your brothers! You betrayed everyone in the Republic!"

"I was trying to free my brothers from being enslaved! They do you biding and lay down our lives for you! I lost my brothers in each battle we've been in and all you do is lead them into more bloodshed! I love my brothers you can just see it!" I know what he's talking about, but he's gone too far now. So I stepped in before Master Kenobi could continue.

"If you love your brothers, you wouldn't have put them at risk! You betrayed us all!"

"I was striking the blow for all clones!"

"There not just clones! Their men, men who have sworn to protect what they are fighting for! We treat them with the honest respect as men; they are brothers to all of us who we honor for their courage, unlike you!"

"You better watch your mouth or I'll make sure you will never reach to being knighted!"

"Give me your best shot!" I know I was asking for it, but Slick was asking for it. I glared at him and he wiped out his blaster and pointed at me. I grabbed my two lightsabers and ignite them both. The Death Watch members started to move away from my and Master Kenobi, but they still had there blasters pointed at us just in case we tried anything on them. I grabbed my two lightsabers and ignite them showing off the bright yellow blade and I went into my battle stance.

"Looks like someone wants to play with the big boys!" I smirked.

"If you want me, come and claim me!"

"It will be my pleasure!"

_Take me away upon a plateau_

_Far far away from fears and shadow _

_Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow _

_Light the way to bright tomorrows_

I deflected all of his shots and started charging at him. I striked at him, but he was fast even for a clone. He grabbed both of my wrists and twisted it and kicked me in the stomach. I hit the ground hard and one of my lightsabers fell out of my hand when I was kicked to the ground. I get up quickly and saw that Slick had one of my lightsabers. My shoto was short, but it will have to work, I ignite it and went into my defense stance. He charged at me, our lightsabers clashed with each other and made a hissing sound as we clashed. We glared at each other for about five minutes, I have to admit he has great strength; I bucked him up and did parry attacks at him. He blocked all of my attacks and he reversed my attacks on me. He was fast and strong, I thought I couldn't keep up with him and he used his free hand, grabbed my neck and started choking me. I used both my hands to grab his wrist and kicked him in the chest. I back flipped twice and kneeled to catch my breath for only two seconds until he charged at me again. He striked a punch at me, I blocked it with my arm and threw a roundhouse kick to his side. I threw a punch at his face, he groaned in pain and I did a double roundhouse kick to his side and to the side of his face. He fell to the floor in pain and I did back flips and pulled out my gun and pointed at him. He ignites my lightsaber and smirked at me.

"You're a feisty little thing are you?" I growled and glared at him and all he did was smirk at me.

"And you're just a cocky little clone are you?" His smirked went away and turned into an angry frown at me.

"Get a smart ass mouth are you?"

"I thought you like that in a feisty little thing, oh wait, I bite." I growled at him and he got even angrier at me. I knew that I was asking for it, but I'm trying to make him lose his cool while everyone is around. He was steaming inside, I could tell, his blood was boiling and he was gonna try and kill me. "What's the matter? Cat catch your tongue?" I smirked at him and prepared him for his attacks at me in three, two, one, he charged at me with a battle cry. He was fast; I almost didn't see him coming at me for a second. I blocked his fast strikes at me, I twirled blocking his attacks and try to strike him down, but it was a lot harder now. As I saw an opening, I forced pushed him towards the wall and hit the wall with his back hard. He grunted in pain and could barely get up. Two Death Watch members ran towards him and helped him up, but he shoved them away. Yup, I was asking for it.

"You had enough fun! Now prepare to die by the hand of Death Watch!"

"What!? Can't kill me yourself!?" He growled and motioned everyone to point their guns at me and everyone else. I heard the clicks of blasters getting ready to fire at us; I looked back at everyone else and saw Ahsoka and Anakin. He finally put Ahsoka down on her feet, but he still had his arm around her waist and her head buried into his chest. They both had the face of concern for me, themselves and everyone around them. All the senators held hands accepting death itself, the senators of the Separatists did the same thing. I looked back at Master Kenobi, his eyes didn't have fear in them at all, but acceptances that death was coming for him sooner then he thought. I thought of the same thing right at this moment. I wasn't afraid of death, I knew it would be coming soon, however, I would never think of dying this way. I looked into Master Kenobi's eyes and saw something that I've never seen before, love. There was love in his eyes and Jedi's are forbidden to love. At first I didn't understand, but I do now, he was in love with me. I didn't think he felt the same way at all; I know Fives did, but not Master Kenobi. We both gazed into each other's eyes and said our goodbyes one last time.

"Say goodbye to everyone in this room and say hello to Heaven or Hell!" Slick pointed his finger at me first. Everyone pointed their blasters at me and heard them click off the safety and ready to open fire. I closed my eyes as the memories of these past five months with everyone at the Jedi temple, my unexpected arrival, fighting of a sith assassin barely making out of alive, fighting against Anakin, Ahsoka, Cody and Rex, surviving death itself, the attachment I started forming with Obi-wan, being targeted by Death Watch, the dreams of the past long ago, discovering the Matrix of Leadership and becoming the next prime and seeing a different side of Pre Vizsla before he died. Everything has come back in one flashback; I lowered my head as a sign of surrender. I knew Obi-wan was looking at me like I'm giving up, however, if it ends this way, then it ends this way. I mouthed my words to him saying, 'I love you.', then I heard the final call. "Fire!" I closed my eyes and waited for the shots to hit me, everything flashed before me again. I heard voices of screams and I could hear Obi-wan's voice.

"NO!" I braced myself for the shots coming towards me. I was prepared myself for the pain of the shots that will easily kill me, but I felt no pain, I felt nothing. I opened my eyes a little and fully opened my eyes and I saw shocked faces. I looked down at my body and saw no blaster burns on my skin and nothing else. Confusion came across my face and I looked towards Obi-wan and his face was in shock. He was looking towards Slick, so I followed his gaze. My eyes widened that I thought it would happen, but then again, anything is possible in this world. A dark coated figure appeared out of nowhere and deflected all shots and aimed them towards Death Watch members. I could feel his force signature, it was calm and under control. I walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder; he slowly turned towards me and looked at me. I couldn't see his face because he was wearing a black hood that was covering his face. However, his force signature was familiar to me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. He quickly turned towards Slick and I followed his gaze. Slick was boiling mad, his face showed anger.

"This has gone long enough! I will kill you myself!" The dark figure spoke, his voice sounded dark, but he was not filled with darkness.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Slick let out a dark, harsh laugh.

"HA! You think you can defeat me!? You're nothing, but a dark figure thinking that you're a hero because you saved that Jedi apprentice brat!" He stomped towards Pre Vizsla dead body and grabbed his lightsaber. "If it wasn't for you she would have been dead by now!"

"I can't let you do that brother; I won't let you get near her ever again." Slick eyes went wide when he mention 'brother'. What did he mean about brother?

"What did you say!?"

"I called you brother, we are brothers, we came from the same planet, but I would never guess my own brother betrayed us."

"I love my brothers more then you'll ever know, you're just too blind to see that!" The dark figure quickly pulled off his hood and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"If you loved your brothers, you wouldn't have put them all at risk. You betrayed every one of us and that's something we can't ever forget." I slowly walked towards him and finally spoke words then staring at him like he was a freak.

"Fives?" He didn't look at me; he was just glaring his eyes at Slick. He knew about what happened on Christophsis or he heard about it, I guess he took it to heart and he wants to make it right. I put a hand on his shoulder and force him to face me. "Fives, it was you. The dark figure from a few nights ago, it was you wasn't it?" He glanced at me; he didn't want to meet my eyes.

"I didn't mean to attack you, I was only protecting you. I was silently roaming the city because I was on patrol and I could feel that Death Watch was watching us from the beginning when we arrived. Someone was giving us information and everything they had planned to take over Mandalore. The person who gave us this information wanted to meet with one of the ARC troopers. It was suppose to be Echo who would meet up with him, but I wanted to hear this someone had to say, so I became one with the dark shadows. I became The Shadow."

"But why did you do this? Why did you become The Shadow?"

"Because no one was doing the job right, there was so much going, after the whole thing with HIM, it all went into chaos. No one trusted anyone anymore, so I decided to take the matter in my own hands." He turned his head away from me and looked back at Slick. Fives grabbed something from his utility belt that looked almost like a lightsaber. Wait, is it? Does he have a lightsaber? "By taking in my own hands," He activated it and I couldn't believe my eyes, its blade was bright orange like the color of fire. Fives owns a lightsaber. He pointed at Slick and narrowed his eyes. "I will bring him to justice for what he did to my brothers. I will not kill you though, just because you are an enemy to the Republic, doesn't mean you're still not my brother." Slick just laughed at Fives which started to piss me off.

"You still think I'm your brother!?" He activated Pre Vizsla's lightsaber that the blade looks threatening showing off its black color blade. "Maybe this will change your mind!" Slick glared at him with anger in his eyes and Fives only wants justice, but also doesn't want to hurt or kill his brother. However, I couldn't help, but Fives was smirking a little. Does he have a plan?

"Then you might want to change all your brothers' minds then." On the cue, the whole 501st battalion started to flood in the throne room. I looked around and saw everyone I know and trained with, they were all here. I even saw Rex ran towards my side and pointed his blaster at Slick. As everyone pointed their blasters at each other, I took this advantage to make my move on Slick. I silently took little steps backwards, I just hope no one would notice until a Death Watch member snuck up on me and grabbed me from behind. I yelped a little and both Fives and Rex quickly turned towards me and saw that I was in the enemy's hand. I tried to get free until she decided to kick me in the back of my leg. I fell to the hard floor and groaned in pain. She then grabbed my hair and pulled me towards her. I yelled in pain and my voice echoed in the room. She pulled me closer to her and she slapped me hard across the face. I fell to the cold floor on my side and started to breathe hard. As much pain I was in, she kept giving me more pain by kicking me in my stomach. She was about to kick me again, until I snapped and caught her foot with my hand. I glared at her and she looked frighten.

"You don't want to do that again." I bucked her off and forced pushed her into a wall and she was unconscious. I got up and walked over, but I stumbled and Rex caught me before I hit the ground. I pushed him away because I wanted to fight alongside with my brothers. I grabbed my lightsabers and activated them. I heard a lightsaber sound and looked to my side, it was Obi-wan. He looked at me and gave me a smile and I gave one back. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek for good luck. I smiled at him and returned the gesture. He couldn't help, but smile too. I heard more lightsaber sounds, Anakin was at Obi-wan's side and Ahsoka was on my other side. I looked at both of them and they smiled at me telling me that 'we will always be on your side' smile. I couldn't help but smile too. I looked at Slick and smirked at him. "In the name of the Republic and Jedi Order, you are under arrest."

"You can try, but you won't be able too. You're just going to have to kill me!"

"If that's what we have to do, then we will." This was it, the final battle between Death Watch and the Jedi. Slick motioned everyone to charge at us and we all went into our battle stances. I know the senators and the duchess were escorted out by a few troopers and the duchess's guards. So they were safe from harm and from getting shot at or killed. Slick charged at Fives, he striked at Fives head, but Fives blocked his attack. He grabbed one of his blasters and started shooting at Fives. I whistled at Rex and threw him one of my lightsabers which had to be my shoto. Rex caught it, activated it and deflected the shots that were aimed at Fives. Slick eyes were wide and Rex swung at him. He was able to block it just in time before I Ahsoka charged him from the side. Slick kicked Rex in the stomach and blocked Ahsoka's attack. They both clashed we each other and glared at each other for a moment. She bucked him and did a double side kick in mid air to his stomach and to his head and then did a jump spinning side kick to his head again. He grunted in pain from Ahsoka's kicks, but quickly started defending himself. When Slick was out of Ahsoka's reach, he then motioned Death Watch to attack.

"Attack them! Show them no mercy! Kill them if you have too! Kill them all!" Death Watched charged at us and the 501st, their battle cry is getting close and we all went into our battle stances. We all charged at each other and from that point on, all hell broke loose.

_Answer our call in desperate hours_

_Shelter our fall from earthly powers_

_Temper our souls with flame and furnace_

_Bear us toward a noble purpose_

At least everyone in this room either battling Death Watch or at least some of 501st went to go and protect the senators and the duchess for extra protection. Ahsoka and Anakin had a group of ten in a squad fighting off the first group of Death Watch in the right. Fives and Rex were taking on the group in the left and deflecting blaster shots with their own squad. Obi-wan and I are taking on Slick and his first command Bo-Katan. I remember Ahsoka talking about her or I read it in a report, she used to work with Pre Vizsla, but that has defiantly changed since Slick took over. However, I was fighting her and Obi-wan is fighting Slick. I block Bo's punches and kicks and reversed her attacks and force pushed her across the room. I glanced around and saw mostly everyone fighting and shooting. We were losing brothers, we were losing our men. I looked all around the throne room and saw different kinds of horror. Death Watch was killing my brothers with brutal killings; I couldn't just stand her and watch them die in vain. I saw Bo's punch getting closer to my head, I ducked my head backwards and did a back flip kick her in the chin and fell backwards on her back. I landed gracefully, but I ended up running towards Fives and Rex. Half of their squads were either gravely injured or dead and they were being cornered. As I was running, I pulled out my blaster and started shooting in the back of the group. I took out at least three or four until they noticed I was coming after them. Death Watch pointed their blasters and at me and shooting at me. Dodging and deflecting their shots, I sprung in the air, deflecting shots and front flipped in the air and landed in front of Fives and Rex. They turned towards us and shots at us. I quickly used the force with both hands and stopped the shots. The shots stopped in mid air as I continued to use the force. I could feel the sweat coming down the sides of my face and my strength was fading away slowly in a painful way. I was about to lose this fight, until I felt the force coming back or helping me. A very powerful force push shot back the blaster shots back at the squad of Death Watch. I was bewildered and didn't know where that came from until I looked towards my left and saw Fives's force signature. My eyes widened in shock, he was force sensitive. He looked at me and he could see the shock in my eyes since the eyes show more the emotion then any parts of the human body. He was about to speak to me, but I turned away.

"We'll talk later, right now we need to go help the others." He nodded and so did Rex who is still stunned about Fives being force sensitive. We ran towards the others and started taking down the squads. After helping out with Ahsoka and Anakin, I looked towards Obi-wan fighting off Slick and Bo-Katan I knew he wouldn't stand a chance fighting both of them.

_Heaven hides nothing in its measure_

_Mortal men blinded by false treasure_

_Formless and vanquished we shall travel_

_Shield and sword will guide our battle_

I ran towards them and threw myself at Bo-Katan and knocked her to the ground. She grunted in pain and she could barely pull herself up. I quickly turned towards Obi-wan, he was on the ground in pain and Slick was right on top of him. Slick raised the black lightsaber.

"Say goodbye Kenobi!"

"NO!" I screamed and ran as fast as I can towards Slick. I called upon the force to give me speed, but I could feel that I wouldn't make it time to save Obi-wan. As I was about to reach them both, Slick was about to stab him with full speed until Fives got in front of Obi-wan and took the blow straight into his chest. Time stopped and my eyes were wide and all you could hear was my screams. "NO!" Fives eyes were widened as the black lightsaber pierced through his skin that made him shiver. He didn't move at all, he just looked into Slick's eyes and he saw pain and sadness that he just stabbed his own brother. He pulled it out and threw it across the room. Fives fell to his knees, but Slick managed to catch him and hold him steady.

"What have you done brother!? It didn't have to be this way!" I could hear the crack in his voice and threatening tears were coming from his eyes. Fives was coughing up blood and onto Slick's Mandalorian armor. He put a hand on Slick's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"I couldn't let you kill any more people. This bloodshed has to stop. I can't stand seeing my brothers being slaughtered and I know you don't like it either. I can see it in your eyes Slick, this has to stop. Please brother before it's late."

"It's already too late, I'm sorry brother. I have to do this, I have no choice."

"There's always a choice, you make your destiny no matter what it is, and you always be my brother no matter what. Even if you do kill me, you still are my brother and I wouldn't regret it." His words were so touching that a tear trickle down my face. I slowly walked over to them until Bo-Katan grabbed my hair again and pulled me towards her. My scream snapped Fives and Slick back to reality and that they were still in a battlefield and fighting over Mandalore. My scream filled the throne room as Bo pulled on my hair and gripping it so hard that I felt my hair was fully being pulled out. I was on my knees trying to hold my scream in and suck in the pain, but I was failing at it though. It was agonizing pain going through my head and a splitting headache came my way. I know that I had to get out of this situation, but I couldn't think of anything unless, no, I can't. I can't do that, however, it's probably the only way until Slick spoke.

"Let her go Bo. They have their victory." Her eyes went wide in shock from her leader and her rage and anger grew inside of her. She finally blew her lid.

_Take me away upon a plateau_

_Far far away from fears and shadow_

_Strengthen my heart in times of sorrow_

_Light the way to bright tomorrows_

"Are you insane!? We're just going to let them win!?"

"Enough bloodshed has already been spilled! Enough is enough! Put her down Bo, she's not worth killing!"

"That's what you think! This whore had ruined our plan from the beginning when Pre Vizsla encountered her on the Resolute! He didn't finish, so I'm going to finish the job he was suppose to do and that means killing this bitch!" She pulled me closer to her, I screamed in pain and she put a knife to my neck. I felt the cold blade against my skin and it made me shiver down my spine.

"Bo stop this! We lost and now we must retreat!"

"I'm not finished yet!" She put pressure on the knife that it started making a mark on the side of my neck. She slowly started pulling down the knife on my neck and I screamed in pain. The cold blade was slowly making a mark on my skin, I felt hot tears running down my face and saw the terror in Obi-wan and Fives face even Slick showed fear in his eyes. I kept screaming because the pain was killing me literally. Was this how I'm going to die? Was it time? There are so many questions that need to be answered before I die, however, I don't think I'm going to get the chance to hear the answers. "Say goodbye!"

_Heaven hides nothing in its measure_

_Mortal men blinded by false treasure_

_Formless and vanquished we shall travel_

_Shield and faith will guide our battle_

As she was about to slice my neck open, something was stopping her because I didn't feel the knife going through my skin across my neck. I opened my eyes and saw Fives holding his hand out that was about turned in a fist. I glanced down at Bo's hand and it was shaking, but she couldn't move. She was struggling, but she couldn't get free. I looked at Fives and his face showed anger and rage, he was trying to save me. He used the force to loosen her grasp on my hair. I felt her hand loosen on my hair and I elbowed her in the stomach, punched her in the face and force pushed her across the room. She hit the wall and yelped in pain from the impact. I fell to my knees and hit the cold floor that made my skin shiver when the coldness touched my skin. I used my arms to push my upper body off the ground and I glanced over to where Bo hit the wall, she was unconscious, I sighed in relief. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up and saw Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-wan and Rex. I tried to get myself up; however, my arms were violently shaking. I yelped in pain from side and fell back to the cold floor, but I felt a pair of strong arms catching me. I looked up and saw that it was Obi-wan; he pulled me close to him as I nuzzled my face in the crook of his neck. He started to pet my head as I continued to breathe heavily in his neck. I felt another hand rubbing my back and she hugged me from the back. It was Ahsoka, she was worried that I would die today; everyone was worried that I was going to die at the hands of Bo-Katan. I looked towards were Fives and Slick are. They were still talking to each other, is Slick having a change of heart? I pushed Obi-wan away and finally got up without hesitation, I walked towards Fives slowly since everything in muscle in my body was hurting and sore, and I almost made it until my knees gave out because of the pain. I yelped in pain until Fives caught me and pulled me into his chest. I threw my arms around his neck and silently started to cry. He kicked me on the side of my forehead and laid his head on top of my head.

"It's okay Anya, I'm fine, and I'm still alive." I pulled away looking into his eyes with my red eyes and fresh tears streaming down my face.

"You were stabbed straight into the chest! What was I suppose to think!? You could've died Fives! You could've died!" He pulled me towards him and smashed his lips against mine. I was surprised by his kiss, but I embraced the kiss instead of pulling back and slapping him across the face. He pulled away slowly and our foreheads touched.

"I would never leave you, not alone in this world. You're too important to me and I would lay my life down on the line for you. You may be my commander, but your more than that, you're my friend and I won't lose you. You also won't lose me either." He rubbed the tears away with his thumb and gave me another kiss. "You're not gonna lose me that easy."

"Promise?" To prove his point that I won't lose him, he gave me another kiss and this time it was full of passion. My mind explodes when I returned the kiss, I didn't last time, but now I was fully aware. I followed his lead and the kiss has more passion when Obi-wan's kiss. This was different, he put feelings and emotion in it, but what does this mean? We both pulled away slowly and gazed into each other's eyes. He rested his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Promise."

_Heaven hides nothing in its measure_

_Mortal men blinded by false treasure_

_Formless and vanquished we shall travel_

_Shield and faith will guide our battle_

After my moment with Fives, Slick got up from his position and started to leave, but he didn't leave yet. He broke the silence.

"I learned something today," We all looked at him and stared at him until he spoke again. "I regret betraying my brothers, I regret that I hurt them, I regret everything I've done. I won't turn myself in, but I will be your ally in this war, but not as the Death Watch leader, but as a bounty hunter. You won't hear from me for a long time, I will be within the shadows where no one can find or locate me. This is the only way I repay you Fives. You showed me that I have a choice and that I'm not just some droid. You taught me that Fives and I don't know how I can ever repay you." Both Fives and I got up, he put his arm around my waist and I put my arm around his shoulder.

"You can come back. Come back and be with you brothers Slick."

"I'm afraid I can't Fives, I've done horrible things that I can't take back. Justice won't do anything to help me. It's too late for me." I couldn't help, but feel sorry for him since he is taking back everything he's done. Seeing his brothers getting killed and killing his brothers made him feel horrible inside. He won't be able to forgive himself until the day he dies. He broke the silence once again. "Tell my brothers that I still love them and I will never forget them." Fives nodded and Slick looked at me. "Fives is a good man and he'll keep his promise. Never let him go and treasure each moment with him before his time comes." I nodded and a single tear leaked out of my eye. He turned towards the broken window and his jetpack started up and started to fly away. I watched him go and I knew from that point on we would never or hear from him ever again. Fives put his other arm around me and hugged me as I started to cry silently. He rubbed the back of my head to comfort and keep me calm. I whispered in his ear something that could never be answer.

"Everything is going to change us, isn't it?" I know he didn't know how to answer that, but all he did was sighing out of defeat. No one knows how to answer because it's something that can never be answered. Everything will change us, forever.


End file.
